Support Class
by Lykanthropa
Summary: The Mercs start in the new year 1969. A year that is going to be the same, as all the years before. Fighting, drinking, prostate examinations ... But this year Medic is to be overtaken by his past. At the same time, Gray Mann has outlined a plan to finally get the team out of the way. But Archimedes and his feathered friends would do everything to protect their owners.
1. Happy new Year

**Mann Co. HQ**

Gray Mann looks up from the papers on his desk as the three men enter his office.  
They are dressed in black, half their face is covered. One of them is a hulk and muscle-packed. They look anything but harmless. They are exactly those men Gray Mann had hired and which he had expected impatiently.  
He leans back in his chair and lays an arm around his daughter Olivia, who sits on his left thigh. He noticed her skeptical gaze.

The three men are standing with their arms behind their backs in front of Mann's desk.  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I have already expected you."  
"In your letter you mentioned that you have an order for us."  
Gray Mann smiles at the hulk. "Immediately to proceed to business, hm? I like that."  
The old man opens a desk drawer and takes out an envelope from there. He opens it and draws out three photos. He threw it to them at the other end of the desk. They take it into their hands and look at the three men who are depicted on the photos.  
"In the Badlands there is a mercenary unit with 9 men. These three belong to it. This is the Sniper, the Medic and the Spy. They form the Support Class. These mercenaries bring troubled upon me since a long time. I just don't get rid of them. Mostly I owe this to the support class. If these three men can no longer support the team, it will certainly not be a problem to put the remaining mercenaries away."  
"Especially these are to be killed?"  
"No, no. This time it's not a contract kill. Bring them to me. I still have some bills with them, which I would like to regulate personally."  
"They are just old men…"  
"Don't underestimate them. They don't seem so, but they are agile and very intelligent. Especially the Medic. But the Spy is particularly dangerous because he has an apparatus called the "Invisibility Watch", which makes him invisible for a certain time. Moreover, he uses a Disguise Kit, which allows him to turn into any mercenary of the team. So don't be fooled."  
"When we do the work, this guy will have no time to do any action at all."  
"Very well."  
"What does payment look like?"  
"Of course. This order is very important, so money doesn't matter. $ 200,000 for each of you."  
"Why don't we just kill the entire team?"  
"For a simple reason. They die, and are recalled to life just after a few seconds. They are almost immortal and only I know how to break through this circle. But the Support Class has to disappear."  
"Get it."  
"At the back of the photos, I have written down the coordinates of the mercenary team. Don't disappoint me."  
The men stow the photos away and leave the office.

"Well, my dear, what do you think of them?"  
"I don't know… We can only hope that they will not mess it. Do contract killers know how to kidnap someone anyway? Not that they forget that in the zeal of the fight."  
"Hahaha! I have a good feeling. After all, I finally decided for them. I can feel it. This time I can destroy these disgusting mercenaries and pursue my plans. Of course everything would be considerably easier if my stupid brothers had not had their childish feud. But that cannot be changed anymore."  
"When I finally grow up I want to be like you."  
Olivia puts her arms around her father.  
"I'm sure you will" he says, stroking her head. "All this will be yours later, and I know you will not disappoint me. You are my only ally."

 **Badlands, 31 December 1968, 23: 59h**

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"  
"Happy new year, mates!"  
Before the entrance of the base Demoman ignites his self-made rocket. It has the size of a mini zeppelin, which makes it seem as if it was too difficult to take off when the fuse burned down. But finally it starts. First cumbersome, and then it climbs ever faster into the air, where it ultimately explodes in a tremendous burst of light that seems to fill the entire night sky.  
The colorful sparks float slowly through the air towards the ground.  
The other 8 Mercs clapped enthusiastically in the hands.  
"Had never thought that that would really working. Well done, Demo."  
"Well, as far as explosions are concerned, I am the expert."  
"Let us clink glasses as long as the sky is still colorful."  
They all lift their champagne glasses.  
"Prosit und Hurra! I wish you all a fantastic new year!"  
"A Happy New Year, guys! Let us this year also to give the Blus and Gray Mann's robot army a kick in the arse!"  
„Yeeeehaaw!"  
They all take a big sip from their glass.  
"Hahh… Dat is good."  
"Yeah! We should drink champagne more often."  
"Oh, no, that would destroy the peculiarity of the champagne."  
"Spy's right."  
"Oh stop it, Demo. You're only love the other brew. Just like Scout."  
"Bonk is the best. Basta!"  
"I like to admit that" answers Demo.  
"Brr… Let us go in, Heavy. It's cold outside."  
"Da, Doktor."  
"I also have enough of fireworks today." Spy is retreating back in the base.  
"I go to bed. Good night, mates." Sniper climbed into his van, which he had parked just a few meters before the base entrance.  
Engineer, Soldier, Scout, Pyro and Demo remain outside.

"How about a round of chess if you're not tired, Heavy?"  
"I had be glad to. But sometimes I ask myself why Doctor wants to play with me. Heavy is always losing."  
Medic puts an arm around his friend.  
"Don't worry. Today is New Year's Eve. The day when new resolutions are made for the next year. And your resolution for this year is that you defeat me in chess. I will help you."  
"…how Doktor does that mean? Want Doktor let Heavy win?"  
"Was? Ahaha! No, no. Of course not. I mean, I'll teach you a few tips and tricks and explain you exactly the rules again."  
"Thank you, Doktor."  
"You're welcome, Heavy."  
Heavy sighs.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I miss the snow."  
"Oh? I actually thought you were glad not to have snow around you. I mean, where you come from a snowy country."  
"Heavy loves snow. Since childhood. Must not always be snow, but for Christmas and New Year's Eve that would be nice."  
"Well, my friend, unfortunately there is no such a thing in the desert. But you're right. That would be really very nice. I have no seen snow for years. If our job comes to an end here, would you show me Russia?"  
"Really? You want to see Russia?"  
"Yes. I have never been in Russia and it would be nice to meet your family. Mother and three sisters, right? What do you think of that?"  
"Da, Doktor!"  
"When is the Wedding?"  
The two turn to the voice. With a cigarette in his mouth, Spy stands leaning against the wall.  
"Didn't you want to go to sleep?"  
"No. I just said I got enough of the fireworks. I hate this noise."  
"That's your thing. But don't eavesdrop the conversations of others."  
"But Docteur, we are here in the corridor, a public place. I can stay here and cannot do anything for it that you and Fat Man are full-throatedly flirting."  
Heavy makes a threatening step towards the French but Medic stops him.  
"Okay, we get it. You don't have a good mood. Do us a favor and make yourself invisible, ja?"  
And Spy actually does him the favor. Now the two can only hope that he is really gone…

"Hey, kid. You surely still want to have exploded with me firecrackers, right?"  
Demo rigs up more rockets. Scout jumps around him.  
"Yes! Yes, of course! But…please, please, please!"  
"What please, please, please?"  
"Can I light it?"  
"Sure, lad. Here." Demo lent him the lighter. All that remains are normal rockets, also construed by Demoman. That's why there must have a huge boom behind these, for sure.  
Soldier, Pyro and Engineer watched as Scout bends down to the bottle in which the rocket is and lights the fuse.  
"Take a step back!" commands Demo.  
He has to grab Scout of the neck collar to pull him on the legs as he doesn't react. Thereby the boy's foot pushes against the bottle. While it's falling, the bottle turns and the bottle hole aims at Soldier, as the rocket starts. It flight straight at him, aiming at his head. This is much too fast for the veteran, to realize what happens. The rocket bounces off his helmet, is guided in Engineer's direction, also bounces off his helmet and shoots through the window of Snipers Van, where it ultimately explodes. The colorful fire rages inside the Van. Under the whole noise of the fireworks, the angry (painful?) cry of Sniper can only be heard very indistinctly.  
Pyro enjoys the event noticeably, while the other four flee into the base.

Three days later:

Archimedes sits on his owner's desk, watching him giving Heavy the last injection. The "New Year's Vaccination", as he says. Even Archimedes got one.

Heavy rubs his strong arm.  
"Did that hurt, Heavy?"  
"A little bit…"  
"I'm sorry. Would you like a lollipop?"  
Medic takes a lollipop from the lolly glass and gives it Heavy.  
"Thank you, Doktor!"  
The Russian leaves the infirmary happily. He was the last patient today.  
Medic sits down at his desk and strokes his finger over Archimedes' head.  
"What a day. But you know, Archimedes, they are less squeamish at injections than during prostate examinations."  
The white dove is cooing in agreement.  
The doctor sighs. "I still can't believe that another year is up. We both are old geezers, aren't we?"  
"Coo~"  
"To another wonderful year with you, my babies." Medic takes Archimedes on his hand and leads him to his lips. "Give Papa a kiss."  
Archimedes gently presses his beak tips against the soft lips of his owner. He hadn't kissed him for a long time.  
Archimedes is happy.

A knocking at the window above the desk makes them both look up. On the other side of the slice are the redbreast Robin and Demos Ara The Birdman of Aberdeen.  
"Oh, you're friends are here." Medic opens the window and places Archimedes on the window board. "Then go play. Papa has much to do anyway."  
"Coo~"  
"I love you too."  
Medic changes the room and the birds are alone.  
"Pffff! Ahahahaha!"  
Archimedes turns to the Ara. "What's so funny?"  
"I love you Papa" the Ara is mimic him. "And then this cute kiss."  
"So what? I just love my daddy. And therefore it's quite natural when I give him a kiss. This is still better than talking to his owner constantly after the mouth."  
"This is my nature. I'm a parrot bird."  
"Privet, Arkhimeda."  
"Guten Tag, Robin. As I hear, you are diligently studying the mother tongue of your human friend."  
"Da! It's a nice language. I have always wanted to have a Russian owner."  
"I think, however, Heavy doesn't sees himself as your owner."  
"Yes, but that's okay. It's okay if we were only friends…"  
Archimedes laid his wing around the redbreast. "Hey, even if you are the only bird who don't have an owner, you belong to us. Isn't that right, Aberdeen?"  
"Of course the little one is one of us. This will never change."  
"By the way, what is Sir Hootsalot doing? Since the Van of Sniper has burnt, I have not seen him."  
"He's pissed off. Just like his owner. I mean, he has always been in a bad mood, but it has become even worse since the fireworks."  
"Compatriot is trying to talk to him" says Robin.  
"Now? Is this stupid eagle still not clear that Sir Hootsalot is an owl and needs his rest during the day? I would also be in a bad mood."  
"I think he knows that. But he doesn't care."  
"Yes, of course. This fits to him. All right then. Let us fly to them."


	2. Bird friendships

„Gah!"  
„C'mon, Maggot!"  
"Leave me alone already!"  
Sir Hootsalot had settled down in the dark barn to have his peace. But that does not seem to matter to Compatriot.  
Archimedes, Robin, and Aberdeen fly through the barn door and settle upon a straw bale. Sir Hootsalot and Compatriot are sitting on top of a bar. The owl sits in his sleeping position, so the eagle beside him is much bigger than he already is.  
"Compatriot!" Archimedes' calling. "Come down here!"  
"Maggots! How do we want to hold a sensible meeting when he sleeps during the day and we at night?"  
"That has always worked so far. But now leave him alone."  
Sir Hootsalot puts his head in his thick feather dress with a deep groan. Compatriot flies to Archimedes and the other two.  
"I hate to talk myself blue in the face!"  
"Then just shut your beak, lad."  
"Don't mess with me, parrot!"  
"I'm not just a parrot but a macaw."  
"Now calm down. Let's get out of here. Sir Hootsalot wants his peace."  
The eagle, the macaw and the redbreast follow the white dove to outside, where they settle upon a dead tree. Their tree.  
"Why do we have to get out of the nest at night just because this rat-eater is nocturnal?"  
"Because we are his friends and take consideration" answers Robin.  
"Pah! When did he ever take consideration?" crows Compatriot.  
"He did. That you have forgotten this doesn't surprise me. You are as selfish as your owner."  
"What do you mean, dove?"  
"I'll explain that to you. After each ÜberCharge, Soldier goes with a rocket jump, leaving my owner alone between the enemies."  
"Well, Medic could have to hold fast onto him."  
"Or maybe Soldier could just take him with him."  
"Maybe Medic is not fighting enough!"  
"Or maybe Soldier is just a selfish, plump thinking backstabber!"  
Archimedes and Compatriot clench their beaks together and stare each other angrily into their eyes.  
Robin and Aberdeen switch uncertain glances. Finally, the little redbreast squeezes between the larger birds and tries to push them apart. He just makes it because Archimedes and Compatriot allow.  
Archimedes is Robin's best friend. He's afraid that the eagle, the largest and strongest bird among them, could devour his friend with a bite. Of course doves are not on Compatriot's menu, but if he gets so upset as at this moment, Robin is just afraid that the eagle could eat Archimedes.  
"Calm down, lads, and let's start with the control flight."  
So the birds lift up and fly over the base to make out possible enemies from the outside. For example Gray Mann's robots. But everything seems quiet.

Archimedes and Robin fly side by side. "Robin, if you are tired, you can rest on my back."  
"I know. Thanks, Archimedes" Robin chirps happily.  
Just as Robin cares about Archimedes, he cares about him. He believes Robin cannot flies long distances with his little wings. If he is honest, he really doesn't have so much perseverance.  
Archimedes really cares about him. Often Robin must think of it as they met. He will never forget that.  
When Robin was still very young, he was caught by humans and sold as ornamental bird to rich people. He had resigned himself to this fate. But when he learned later that redbreasts die in captivity earlier, he was afraid.  
He fled. People are sometimes so thoughtless. Let the bird cage and balcony windows are open at the same time. It was almost like that they wanted him to flee. But early Robin had learned that people are just arrogant.  
Without looking around, he fluttered on and on. On the way he had met many different birds. Sparrows, crows, hoodiecrows, ravens, wrens, ducks and geese and bloodthirsty hawks…  
None of these birds were particularly nice to him. Except a dove-family with thirty family members. They had taken him under their wings when he could barely fly. There were grey doves but little of them were black or brown. They were really nice to him, but they couldn't speak. Robin was amazed. There is hardly any other species of bird that is so close to human beings as the common dove.  
In the beginning, Robin had intended to stay with them forever. But quickly he had realized that the life of a dove is not safe. They are hunted by dogs, cats and humans. For Robin it was too dangerous and he had made back on his way after feeling strong again.  
After flying for days Robin was so exhausted that he had to rest. The days became colder and he needed a place where it was warm. He had discovered this train, on whose roof he had settled down. Suddenly the train had set off and Robin had not dared to fly.  
He remained on the train for hours. The landscape had changes and it became warmer again. But on the way he was half frozen and when the train finally stopped, he fell strengthless from the train roof.  
Even today Robin cannot tell how long he was lying on the platform. He only knows that he always had to think to die, until suddenly something warm was wrapped around him and he was lifted up. He heard this deep, not displeasingly voice (later he realized that it was Heavy, who has saved him).  
He had taken him to Medic. His eyes were closed, but he felt and heared what was happening to him. Medic had immediately taken care of him. He even remembered what he'd said when Heavy asked him to make Robin healthy.  
 _"But I'm not a veterinarian…"_  
But he looked after him anyway. Then he fainted. And when he woke up again, he lay in Archimedes' nest, while the dove was standing over him and looked at him. This was the first time Robin had seen a white dove. The first thing he thought when he saw him was that he looked beautiful (And because of the blood splatters on his body that he was hurt or it was Robin's own blood). And it was clear to him that he wanted to be friends with him. He was as nice as the city doves. But, unlike them, Archimedes can speak (maybe only white doves can speak?).  
He has a wonderful voice. Almost like that of a songbird.  
That was a year ago. And today they are both the best friends. Just like Heavy and Medic. (Robin has watched some battles and noticed that especially Heavy and Medic take care of each other. They protect each other. Just like him and Archimedes.)

With a proud swollen breast, Robin climbs up higher into the air. When he's happy, sometimes he becomes a little jaunty. But Archimedes is there to take care of him.  
"Boring. Today nothing is going on here. Again" Aberdeen says.  
"I'm actually quite glad that our owners have time to rest" answers Archimedes. "They should rest until they have to fight against the BLUs again."  
"I wonder if we will respawn too when we die."  
"I don't think so. I guess the Respawn-Device works only with humans. We'll stay better out of this."  
"Although I know Heavy comes back again and again, I still fear every time when he goes into the fight…"  
"I know how you feel, Robin. I'm worry too. But after that they are always like new."  
"I can't believe it. I'm surrounded by scared birdies!" Compatriot crows. "I have already fought with Soldier in the war, when you all still perched in your eggs!"  
"What kind of war was that?" laughs Aberdeen.  
"The second World War! While Soldier was fighting the Germans on the ground, I fought against the enemy vultures in the air!"  
"The Nazis had no vultures. Next, you tell us that they had ridden on dinosaurs or had used black magic."  
"They did!"  
"Don't push your luck, Compatriot. Medic and I come from Germany and there were neither vultures, nor dinosaurs, nor was there black magic!"  
"Of course you didn't see this things. The Nazis kept it secret."  
"You mean, just as Americans keep secret the supposed existence of extraterrestrials?"  
"What do you mean with supposed?"  
Compatriot's gigantic wing touches Aberdeen's wing when he speaks with a gesture.  
"Hey! Watch out, lad!"  
"Through the secrecy we protect the people!"  
"I can well imagine that Soldier was kidnapped by aliens. They have certainly abstracted the brain from him. Hahaha!"  
Compatriot hisses at Aberdeen. Archimedes rolls with his eyes.  
"I'm hungry" Robin says.  
"Come with me. You can eat from my bowl."  
"Really? Thank you, Archimedes!"  
"You two are also invited."  
"Hey, thanks, lad."  
"That's what I call comrade spirit!"  
"But when we eat as a foursome, does anything remain for your siblings?"  
Archimedes laughs. "Don't worry, Robin. I think they have already eaten. Therefore, I would rather worry that there is nothing left for us. When it comes to eating, doves can be like wild animals."  
 _Except you. You are much too cultivated_ , Robin thinks.

The four birds dismount from the sky and fly towards the still open window to Medics rooms.  
On the way the eagle suddenly calls: "Maggots!"  
Surprised, Archimedes, Aberdeen and Robin watching Compatriot dash to the ground.  
As they get closer, they discover a moldy sandwich that has already started to dissolve. Between the semi-liquid bread are maggots creeps. Compatriot devours them greedily.  
"I think I'm getting sick." Archimedes lays a wing over Robin's eyes.  
"How embarrassing. A stately eagle, who's instead snatching cows from the field, considers himself satisfied with maggots." Aberdeen wrinkles his beak.  
"Shut up, Maggot! Maggots are vitamin rich."  
"Sure, mate…"  
"What is this doing here anyway?"  
"Must have been left behind during the fight between RED and BLU. Well then. Compatriot seems to be satisfied. Let's eat now too."  
Robin and Aberdeen follows Archimedes in Medics infirmary. There, the doctor has set up a feeding and sleeping room for his doves. Some of Archimedes' siblings are in there.  
For some time, Aberdeen had cast an eye on one of the doves.  
"Hey, Archimedes. I like your sister."  
"Who?"  
"Over there."  
Unobtrusively the macaw pointing with his flexible tail feathers to a dove in the upper left corner, which is sleeping in its nest.  
"She is really cute. Umm… This is a female, isn't it?"  
"I must disappoint you. All my siblings are males."  
"Oh…"  
"It does not have to stop you from talking to him. His name is Hippocrates."  
"No, no! It's okay."

It's late at night, when a knocking at the window rudely awakens Archimedes from his sleep. He looks over the edge of his nest and discovers Sir Hootsalot on the other side of the window pane.  
Archimedes is remembering. Actually, he wanted to stay awake until the owl is active, but he was fallen asleep - and beside him sleeps Robin.  
Archimedes wakes the robin gently, stroking his little body with his wing.  
"Ooh…"  
"Wake up, Robin. Sir Hootsalot is here."  
"Okay…"  
The dove supports the redbreast with his wing, as to put himself on his thin legs. Robin is still drowsy, so Archimedes takes his tail feathers in his beak and flies with him to the window. Medic always lets open the window a gap wide, so that his birds can go out at any time.  
Sir Hootsalot opens the window with his head. Archimedes lands with Robin on the window board.  
"Good evening, mates. I'm really sorry that I have to get you out of your nest at this late hour."  
"Don't worry. Often you were up at daytime for us. It's a mutual giving and taking."  
"Alright. Are you up now, little one?"  
"Yes…" Robin rubs his eyes with a wing.  
"Compatriot and Aberdeen are already at our meeting place. Come, little one. I'll take you on my back. I know you do not get along so well in the dark. Today the full moon is shining, but just to make sure."  
"Thanks."  
Robin bounces on Sir Hootsalot's wing, up on his back, where he cuddles in his dark, soft and warm feathers.  
They fly to the meeting place. Already from a great distance Aberdeen and Compatriot can be heard argue.  
"Look at you! Green back, green wings, yellow belly… You're a colored bird! Birds should not be colorful!"  
"Pahaha! You're only envious because you eagles look so boring."  
"That was to be expected" sighs Archimedes. "This bird of prey always has something to complain about."  
"Yes, but as long as they don't tear out their feathers, there is no need to worry."  
Archimedes and Sir Hootsalot reach the meeting point. The dead tree near the RED base. They alight on the thick branch over Compatriot and Aberdeen.  
"Can't you even hold your beak for once?" the owl hisses at these two. "Whenever you get together, it's like in a dovecote! Oh… I'm sorry, Archimedes."  
The dove shakes his head. "It's okay."  
"Did something unusual happen?"  
"No, nothing. Everything is quiet. Hopefully it will stay like this."  
"I will start soon my nightfly."  
"Good to have you, Sir Hootsalot" Robin says. "You are the only one of us who can see in the dark."  
"Aye, this is really a blessing." Aberdeen flies up on the upper branch and puts a wing around Sir Hootsalot. The owl is hissing, but the macaw doesn't mind. "What would we do without you?"

Another hiss. But this time it didn't come from the owl.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"What was that?"  
"Good evening, gentlemen."  
The birds turn their heads. Spy's snake sits at the stem of the branch, the slender body clutching the dry wood.  
Robin jumps from Sir Hootsalot's back and hides behind Archimedes. He's afraid to be devoured by this reptile. Every time he sees it. And it looks creepy.  
Sir Hootsalot puffs up himself. He hates this snake.  
"What do you want?" growls he threateningly.  
"Take it easy" the snake is hissing relaxed. "Can't I spend some time with my feathered friends?"  
"We are no friends."  
"What's your problem with me? We all belong to the people in this base. But I'm probably only worth it if I had wings, hm?"  
"We don't want you in our midst because you're a backboneless reptile!"  
"Well, I'm a snake."  
"No! I mean, when our owners had to fight the robots! You should have helped, but instead you have hidden yourself away!"  
"Excuse me, but as far as I can remember, you didn't help either."  
"We were caged so that nothing happen to us" speaks Aberdeen for himself. "They caged us up because they love us. Spy doesn't seem to love you very much."  
"You cannot understand the relationship that I have with Spy. Plus…"  
The threatening yellow eyes are directed at Archimedes. "You were not caged up either. Does that mean Medic doesn't love you? Doesn't he had care if you could be hurt? And this unequal struggle looked very hopeless for our owners. A bird could have easily suffer injury…"  
"My daddy loves me. He has caressed me as lovingly as never before and told me to get myself into safety. His voice trembled. He was afraid for me. And he was afraid to die and to leave me all alone. If I had ever doubted his love, my doubts would have been cleared at this very moment."  
"Archimedes…"  
"I watched the fight, but I could not move because of the fear for my daddy…"  
The dove makes lunge forward to the snake.  
"Don't ever dare to say that he doesn't love me."  
The reptile sighs annoyed. "You birds are just too sentimental for me."  
"Hmpf! That's why you're ectothermic."  
"Honhonhon! Oh, my dear Sir Hootsalot. My non-constant body temperature has little to do with being as I am."  
"Whatever. Piss off!"  
"Too bad that he cannot do what Spy can do. To make himself invisible. Pfahaha!"  
"Well, I'll go. But allow me a question. Have you laid eggs lately? I'm hungry for a bird's egg."  
"You disgusting…!"  
"We have known each other for a long time and you still don't know that we are all males?"  
"Oh, it was just a question."  
The eyes of the snake are directed to Archimedes again, which is the only one who is silent about it.  
"Well then. Maybe I'm lucky and find some spiny mice."  
"Disgusting how you feed yourself on other animals!"  
"Excuse me, Compatriot, but you're a carnivorous bird of prey."  
"That is something different."  
"Why is that something different?"  
"Because I'm far above you in the food chain."  
"Pff! Don't make me laugh. You brain-dead giant hatchling cannot care for yourself alone! If you have to live alone in the wilderness, you would have been eaten a long time ago!"  
The eagle hisses.  
"Hey, lad. Don't you think snakes look like giant maggots?"  
"MAGGOTS!"  
"AAAHHH!"  
With his sharp claws Compatriot springs forward to the snake. With shock the reptile falls from the branch and three feet deep to the ground. Below, he rush into the darkness. Still screaming, as the eagle follows him.  
Sir Hootsalot is the only one who can still see the two in the dark, watching the reptile creeps under Snipers Van and Compatriot crashing with his head against the outer wall.  
"What was that sound?"  
Sir Hootsalot sighs annoyed. "This miserable egg thief may not be so wrong when he said Compatriot is brain-dead."  
"So he still lives?" Robin asks anxiously. "I cannot hear him screaming anymore."  
"Medic is still awake. If Compatriot is injured, we can bring him to him."  
Sir Hootsalot looks back at the Van. Compatriot scrapes his feet on the ground in front of the car in place where the snake was crawled under. The snake flees out on the other side and has disappeared.  
"Hmm… I don't think the something has broken in him."  
"Pffahaha! How can something break which is not there?"  
"It's time for my control flight. Lie back down to sleep, mates."  
"Okay, Sir Hootsalot. Take care of yourself."  
"Don't worry about me." Robin presses himself in the soft belly of the owl.  
"Jump on my back." Archimedes stretches a wing down and the robin jumps up.  
"Good night, Aberdeen."  
"Sleep well, lads."  
Archimedes flies off towards the warm nest.


	3. Home and Family

The next day Archimedes sits in a small blood puddle on the operating table in the infirmary. Medic is sitting at his desk writing down on a sheet of paper.  
Robin flies through the open window and settles in front of the dove, but keeps distance from the blood.  
"Privet, Arkhimeda!"  
"Guten Tag, Robin."  
„What is Medic doing?"  
"He is making a list."  
"A list?"  
"Yes. My daddy decided to help the team with good resolutions."  
"Oh… okay."  
Archimedes immediately realizes that the red breast has no idea what he's talking about. But that's fine by him.  
"Why do you always sit in blood? Isn't that disgusting?"  
"Aber nein. Not at all. I like this viscous substance somehow."  
"Is that because of Medic?"  
"That could be. He likes blood. So I like it too. In this way I feel close to him. You are also this way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, sometimes you sleep in the barrel of Heavy's weapon. You do that because you like him and want to be close to him, right?"  
"Yes… Heavy doesn't like that but yet he let me nesting in Sasha. He has never chased me away."  
"If he accepts that, then he likes you very much."  
"That makes me very happy! Oh! Ahaha! Look, Archimedes! The blood on your chest makes you look like a big red breast."  
Suddenly Medic rose from his chair and left with the described paper the infirmary. Archimedes follows him with the eyes.  
"I've become very much like him since the day we met."  
"Do you tell me about your encounter?"  
"Of course. It was a very fateful and at the same time a funny meeting, which I have not forgotten a single second. It was love at first sight…"

Medic enters the lounge where, as expected, all the Mercs are sitting at the big table and wait for their doctor.  
"Finally, Doc. Why did you call us?"  
"Take it easy, Scout." Medic stands in front of the table and looks at each one. "I have invited you because I have to tell you something. And it's important, so listen carefully."  
"Well I'm curious…" Spy sighs.  
"I've looked at your results from the examinations and have to say that some of you don't show good blood values. This is mainly due to cigarettes, alcohol and energy drinks."  
"Wait! W-what do you mean?"  
"Tcha, Scout. This means, especially for you, that you have to curb your consumption from now on."  
"But…but…"  
"Demo, that is the same for you and your alcohol consumption."  
"But Medic…!"  
"Spy, you'll smoke less from now."  
"That's what I feared."  
Medic sighs heavily as his gaze falls on Heavy.  
"Heavy, I have to put you on a diet."  
The mouth of the Russian hangs open but no sound comes out. Scout can't refrain from laughing.  
"It's about time that this land whale makes diet. Then, hopefully, the ground will not tremble anymore when he walks. Am I right, Fatty?"  
Heavy ignores him. His eyes are on Medic. He is deeply hurt.  
Medic feels bad. Heavy is good as he is. But for some time now he has gained a bit more weight and if he cooperate he can eat as he wants again. Well, with some medical control, of course.  
"Just a little bit, Heavy."  
With a deep grumble, the Russian folds his arms in front of his chest and turned his head offended.  
"What about us, Doc?" Soldier asks.  
"With Soldier, Engineer and Pyro I have nothing to complain about."  
"Why should we come then here?"  
"Well, I cannot have my eyes everywhere. I want you to make sure that Scout, Spy, Demo and Heavy are not cheating."  
"Roger that, Doc."  
"Hmmmpf!"  
"Thanks for your support."  
Spy wrinkles his nose. "Although you are a doctor, discretion is not your strength, am I right?"  
Medic supports himself with one hand on the table and leans over slightly.  
"You are the first one who will give me his cancer stalks. At your age the cancer risk is greatly increased. You don't have to support this."  
"Pah!"  
"Hey, what about me?"  
"Of course I didn't forget you, Sniper. I've noticed that your vitamin B levels have worsened. You just drink too much coffee. I would advise you to drink your morning urine in order to compensate for this. But don't worry. You have a very healthy urine."  
All present is the disgust written on their face.  
"I thought he was already drinking his urine. Why else should he keep it in jars?"  
"I do it so the Doc can examine it!"  
"Such a high amount?"  
"No, I keep the rest to wait for the perfect moment to throw it at you."  
"Now please calm down. Sniper, if you don't want to drink it, I can inject it under your skin."  
"I hate Spy. I really do. But I must agree with him. Discretion is not your strength…"  
"Don't make (such) a fuss! Now get the cigarettes, the alcohol and the Bonk into the infirmary, so I can lock it up. Remember, I don't want you any harm. It's my duty as your doctor to look after your health."  
"I don't get it. What does Bonk have to do with my health?"  
"Very simple. Energy drinks are pure poison for your kidneys. And kidneys are very important. They detoxify your body. To support this, you can drink water for a change. What I order hereby."  
"Water? Water tastes like nothing and it certainly does not give me the necessary energy to survive in the fight."  
"Pah! As if you were drinking Bonk only during the fighting. You keep drinking it all the time. Every day. Even now at this moment! You imbecile…"  
"So what? It tastes nice."  
"Cut the discussions! Spy, Scout and Demo. Bring me your body-poisoning luxury. Hurry up!"  
Everyone stares at the doc. Rarely the Mercs catch sight of his sternness.  
Finally, Spy, Demoman and Scout rose from their chair to get the desired objects from their rooms. Medic follows them, keeping one eye on them.  
If the Mercs realize that he is serious, they are mostly very willing.  
"Don't make a face" Medic says while he locks in the cigarette case, the bottles, and the cans in his safe.  
"Why do you have a safe?"  
"I keep medicines in it so that can't get into the wrong hands. And I mean you, Scout."  
"What have I done again?"  
Medic does not go into it and turns around to the three.  
"I hope you have given me everything. If I catch you with the forbidden stuff you will be in trouble."  
"There was a time you were more cool, Doc."  
"Yeah, led. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know what you mean. I'm still the same."  
"Cannot we do it with the start of the new decade?"  
"You want to harm your body for a whole year, so you have to forbear the enjoyment? Be glad I am doing this now. So you are at least already in the program. Moreover, that would be irresponsible. I am your Doktor and I must take care of your well-being. Am I right, Spy?"

"If withdrawal symptoms occur, I have an effective remedy. If you excuse me now, I have to clear this up with Heavy."  
Medic throws the three out from the infirmary and sets off on the way to search for the Russian.  
"Withdrawal symptoms? Pah! I don't need Bonk! I can manage everything without Bonk. That's no problem for me."  
"Shut up, kid."  
"Well with you both the whole thing looks different. Hahaha! Have fun with your future as a non-smoker and as a dry alcoholic."

Medic finds Heavy in his room. He sits on his bed and seems to think.  
The doctor knocks at the open room door. "May I come in?"  
The Russian looks up. Medic was sure he was still angry with him, but that doesn't seem to be the case at all.  
"Da, Doktor."  
He sits down on his bed next to him. "Because earlier…"  
"Doctor is right. Heavy has put on a bit of weight."  
"This was certainly the Christmas dinner. You got that quickly from the ribs. And you can also eat sandwiches."  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Just without cheese, ham and pork sausage. Ach ja! And the white bread must be replaced by granary bread."  
The hopeful expression on Heavy's face died immediately.  
"It'll be okay. That is, if you trust me."  
"I trust doctor."  
"Very good. Help me and then you can eat everything you want again. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
Medic and Heavy accept.  
"I didn't mention this but Engineer also gained a little bit of weight."  
Heavy smiles. He feels better when he knows he is not the only one who needs to lose weight.

One day later:

Scout sneaks quietly through the base. Its target is the beverage machine, which houses the wonderful, wonderful Bonk in its interior.  
He had really tried, but he cannot live without this miracle cure! He needs it. Instantly!  
The machine is unattended. Scout had expected Medic had set up guards but there's no one to be seen.  
"Hehehe… You're not as clever as you always say, Doc."  
Full of joyful expectations, the boy strolls over to the beverage dispenser and pulls a coin out of his pocket.  
"Thanks, Spy."  
Scout inserts the coin into the slot and presses the Bonk button. But there is no usual bonk sound when the can falls into the shaft.  
"What the…?" He pushes the button again. Nothing. "Why is nothing coming out? That cannot be!"  
Scout get to his knees and looks into the shaft. Of course nothing is to be seen, so he puts his right arm into it till to the shoulder. He cannot feel anything that feels like a can.  
"Geez… Aaahhhh!"  
Suddenly something inside the machine snaped shut and clamps his arm below the elbow. He tries to pull his arm out, but he's stuck.  
"Oh no… Nononononono!"  
With all his might, he tries to free himself from his predicament. He doesn't want to imagine what happens when Medic catches him.  
"Mmppfh!"  
Scout freezes and turns his head slowly to the right. Pyro stands in front of him, with his arms on his hips.  
"Pyro! Thank god! Could you help me? I'm stuck here."  
"Hmpf?"  
"I can't do it alone!"  
"Mmmpff.."  
"Oh… I… I didn't want to get a Bonk from the machine. I just wanted to… I just have… I saw a mouse jump in here and I wanted to get it out."

"If you believe me, give me a sign."  
Pyro reaches for his ax and holds it in both hands.  
"W-what are you going to do?"  
The pyromania makes a movement as if he would chop wood and then points to Scouts clamped arm.  
"WHAT?! No way!"  
But Pyro steps up to him with raised axe.  
"No! Stop! HELP!"  
"It's okay, Pyro. I think he has learned his lesson."  
Scout looks incredulous when suddenly Medic stands next to him and lowers Pyro's arms.  
"Thank you for your help."  
"Mmpf."  
"So, Scout. Just one day and you couldn't stand it anymore, hm?"  
"I just wanted…"  
"Don't tell me the lie with the mouse, too!"  
Medic takes a small key out of his pocket with which he opens the machine.  
"You got a key for that thing? As opposed of stealing money from Spy, I would have simply stole the key-" Medics' warning look makes Scout falter. "I mean borrow."  
The Doc opens the front of the beverage dispenser and it catches the boy's breath as he sees that there is not a single can in it.  
"What the…?"  
"I knew that you were going to try that, so I took safety precautions."  
He frees Scouts arm from the snapped trap. Immediately the boy pulls it out and rubs the sore point.  
"I could have lost my arm!"  
"Then I would have it sewn on back. Don't be such a baby." Medic helps Scout on his legs. "Here."  
Suddenly, Medic holds a can out to Scout.  
"W-what? Hehe. Have you accept that it's senseless to withhold my Bonk?"  
"Not at all. I didn't say you could never consume again your pleasures. What has bothered me is that you have taken tons of this poison to you daily. But I don't mind that you smoke a cigarette once a day or drink your alcohol and energy drink. And if I'm honest-" Medic puts the can into the hand of the unbelieving boy. "You wouldn't be you without this stuff. It's a part of your personality. You drink the energy drinks, demo his alcohol and Spy is an avid smoker. So just you are. I don't want to change you. Absolutely not. If your values have become better, you may consume this stuff how you want. Until your values sink again into the cellar and I have to keep you in your place again."  
"Wow… Thanks, Doc. You are OK."  
Scout opens the can and takes a big slug.  
"Nevertheless, during this time, you can learn to ration your drink a bit."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be at your infirmary tomorrow to get my next Bonk."  
The boy leaves and Medic and Pyro stay back alone. Medic sighs annoyed.  
"This brat…"  
"Mmpf. Mmh."  
"Yes, one day he will learn it. At the latest when his kidneys go to hell. I better go and search for Spy and Demo, before the two also try something stupid to satisfy their addiction."

Spy stays at the outdoor area. With his arms crossed, he stands against the gateway to the garage and tries to ignore the trembling of his hands. He really tries to have understanding for their doctor that he's so worried about their health. But he will never survive the withdrawal symptoms which are now beginning. He remembers that Medic said he had a remedy. But Spy is far too proud, as he admits that he's feeling bad. In addition, only one thing helps against withdrawal symptoms. A cigarette!  
He needs a cigarette now!  
As a substitute, he had put a stalk in his mouth and chewed it on it for several minutes impatiently (a recommendation from Engineer). He did not think the bland taste could taste even more tasteless... And besides, who is he? A Cowboy?  
"Pah…"

Suddenly a crab crosses his path. It just walks past him, ignoring Spy.  
There are two things about this crab, why Spy is focusing on it.  
First: It's a crab, in the middle of the desert.  
Second: It holds a cigarette butt between one of its scissor.  
He can hardly believe what he is about to do.  
He spits out the stalk and walks towards the crustacean. He stands directly in front of the animal, blocks its path.  
"So what have we got here?"  
The crab changes direction, but Spy blocks its way again.  
"Where are you headed? I'll let you go right away, but first let me take the cigarette. You cannot do anything with it anyway."  
Spy bends down, reaches for the fag end, but the crab refuses to give him it.  
"What the…? Give it to me!"  
The crab holds the cigarette in its scissor, while Spy tries with all his might to snatch it from it.  
"Merde… I can't stoop lower... AAAHHHH!"  
The crustacean had snapped with its second pair of scissors and didn't let go. Spy shoots up and shakes his hand to cast off the crab, but it just doesn't let go.  
"Let me go already, you seafood! When I'm done with you, you will end up in the cooking pot!"  
"Now, now, Spy."  
In spite of the pain the crab makes him, Spy looks around for the calm voice. Engineer comes up to him, takes the crab softly with one hand on the belly, while massaging the painful scissor with the other. Spy can't believe what he sees and is already calling for an outraged exclamation until the crab suddenly lets him go.  
Swearing, the Spy rubs his aching fingers. Despite his leather gloves, the pain had penetrated to the lowest point.  
"Now go your way, little friend."  
Engineer puts the crustacean gently on the ground and it crawls away. With the cigarette.  
Spy turns away as the Engineer turns to him. He is ashamed that he was caught in such embarrassing action.  
"Spy, was that really necessary? Didn't you take a stalk, as I advised you?"  
"Yes… Yes, I do. But you're not a smoker, Engineer. You don't understand this!"  
The Texan lays an arm around the Frenchman. "Let's go to Medic. He's already looking for you."  
"What does he want now again? This is all his fault."  
"He takes care of us. And I think that you yourself know that smoking is not healthy."  
"I am old enough to decide for myself what is good for me."  
"Well, we are powerless against the doctor."  
"Pah…"

Demoman looks around carefully. No one mustn't see him when he visits his secret hiding places, where he keeps some bottles of alcohol. He had really tried not to get weak. Although he knows that Medic is right, he just cannot pull himself together.

He sneaks into the bathroom, opens the toilet tank and takes a bottle of Scotch from there. He will particularly enjoy this bottle because after that he will have to deal with his bad conscience for a while.  
Demos hands tremble as he opens it and takes a big sip. The base is big, yet he has the fear to be caught. How would be able to explain his betrayal to Medic? He would be very disappointed of him.  
If alcohol were not so traitorous...

A sound in the corridor makes Demo flinch. He tries to pack the bottle back into the toilet tank, but in his panic the bottle bumps against the tank and with a rattling sound it breaks into pieces and the whole substance splash to the ground.  
The Scotsman froze. But no one knocks at the toilet door. He had thought someone was nearby. Had he perhaps just imagined the sound in his nervousness? But somebody will use this toilet. Until then, the alcohol and its smell must have disappeared. First, Demoman wants to get a wipe, until another idea comes to him.  
He stares down at the dark puddle.

Luckily, the floor in the toilets is always clean. But even if it were otherwise, he probably would have done this...

After driving several times with his tongue over the floor, he suddenly noticed a figure on the door. He scares, but turns his head slowly to the Merc. It's Soldier standing with arms crossed in the door.  
"Oh er… Hi, led."  
"What are you doing, Demoman?"  
"…wipe the floor?"  
"With your tongue?"  
"…yes. I couldn't find any cloth."  
Soldier enters the toilet, passes Demoman to a closet in the corner, opens it, and pulls out a mop from there.  
"...a few minutes ago it wasn't there yet."  
"That's enough, maggot!" Soldier grabbed Demoman by the neck collar and hoisted him back to the legs, whirling him around, grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Don't take me for an idiot! You wanted to secretly drink alcohol! I have rarely seen soldiers with so little discipline!"  
"I'm so sorry, lad! Really! I couldn't control myself."  
"We're going to Doc."  
"…"

"In spite of my express instructions, you have tried to pursue your addiction behind my back."  
Demoman and Spy stand guilty before Medic, who walks up and down with his arms crossed on his back.  
"I can understand that withdrawal symptoms seduce you into all sorts of stupidities, but you just could have come to me."  
"I don't want syringes, tablets or nicotine patches", Spy grumbles.  
"Of course not!" Medic walks over to his safe, opens it, and picks up something. Spy and Demoman look a bit stupid when the doctor gives them a bottle and a cigarette.  
"What the…?"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Not at all. Every day you can have a bit."  
"But why?"  
"Well, Demo is not our Demo without his alcohol. The same is true for you, Spy. You're a smoker. We met you like this. I just want your values to get better again. But that does not work if you consume vast amounts of this stuff every day, do you understand?"  
"I guess so…"  
"You're right, Docteur."  
"So that is clarified. Ration it well. There is only one per day. And there are no exceptions."

The same evening:

All 8 Mercs are sitting at the dining table in the dining room and wait for their food. Today, Medic is back in the kitchen, but he's a long time coming.  
"Where is the Doc? I am getting hungry!"  
"Easy, son. I'm sure, he will be finished soon."  
"Aww! But he's been cooking for hours!"  
"Food is ready!"  
Medic enters the room with two plates in his hands.  
"It's about time… Oh~"  
One of the first plates is for Scout. On his is a bucket of crispy chicken legs.  
"Wow! Cool! Thanks, Doc!"  
Scout wants to start eating, but Medic holds him back. "I know how much you love this stuff, but wait for everyone to get their food. You know the rule."  
"Oh, okay…"  
The second plate is for Demoman. He cannot trust his eye when he sees a steaming haggis in front of him.  
"Thanks, lad!"  
"You're welcome."  
Medic rushes back into the kitchen and comes back with two more special dishes. For Spy, he had prepared escargots and a glass of wine.  
"I'm touched, Docteur."  
Frequently you don't see Spy's joyful face, but he's really happy about this surprise meal.  
Engineer is served next. He gets a big calf steak for dinner. Naturally with barbecue sauce.  
"HEEYAWW! Thanks, Doc!"  
Medic gives the engineer a smile and returns to the kitchen.  
Sniper is served a large omelette. If he gets such a thing, it can mean only one thing.  
"Is this…?"  
"Right. This is an emu egg."  
"Oh? No kangaroo balls for our Crocodile Dundee?" Scout laughs loudly, but he is ignored.  
"How did you get it?"  
"That's not the first time. You know the answer. It is and remains my secret."

The next dish gets Soldier.  
"And for our war hero there is a simple bratwurst."  
Soldier staring at the sausage on his plate.  
"A German sausage? Are you serious?"  
"Well, in Midwest USA the bratwurst is one of the most popular specialties. Don't act as if you wouldn't like it."  
"….maggot."  
With a satisfied smile, Medic returns to the kitchen a fourth time. This time he comes with a plate and a longdrink glass with a white liquid and a colorful drinking straw back.  
The glass he sets before Pyro, who claps enthusiastically in the hands. The plate is placed on Medics seat. On it are a Wiener Schnitzel with fried potatoes and a hunter's sauce.  
"Your food comes right now, Heavy."  
"Da. Thank you, Doktor."  
With just three plates Medic comes back into the dining-room. He stands next to Heavy and places the plates in front of his best friend. On the first is a double decker sandwich. The eyes of the Russians shine with joy. On the two other plates are Russian specialties, Pelmeni and Borschtsch.  
"Good Appetite."  
"But Doktor said I should make diet."  
"Yes, is today a special day, that you take the time and cook our favorite food?"  
"Of course today is a special day. It's Heavie's birthday."  
"Heavy has birthday today?"  
"All the best, mate."  
The Mercs congratulate him cordially. Even if they do not always understand each other, they all show their love to each other on such days.  
"Happy birthday, Heavy."  
"Thank you, Medic…"  
"You are welcome. And before I forget."  
One again Medic goes away and comes back with a bottle, a Bonk can and a cigarette, which he reaches Demoman, Scout and Spy.  
"But you said that we can have it only once a day and there is no exception."  
"Except on birthdays. I thought I did not have to mention that. Finally, I make exceptions on every birthday."  
"That's true."  
Medic sits down next to Heavy."  
"Enjoy the meal."  
"Before we eat, we should give our dear Docteur three cheers.  
"What!?"  
All those who have a glass (and a bottle and a can) lift these into the air. The others simply raise their arms and call three times: "For he's a jolly good fellow! Hurrah!"  
"I love dis Doktor!"  
The whole table quivers as Heavy hits with vigor his big hands on the table top.  
"Thank you, my friends. I love you, too. But I'm not the focus today."  
"Yet, what would we do without you, Docteur?"  
"Yeah! You're cool, man."  
"We have the best doctor all over the world."  
"Oh! Oh, I know. I know."  
"We hope that you will retained for us eternally."  
"I will. I would never cancel this job. Even if you often trying my patience, I would like nothing better than to do heal your wounds. I'm something like a father for you, don't I?"  
"Well, you're more like a Mama for us" Scouts says.  
"Oh? Hm. Alright. Just as well."  
"I agree! After all, I am the father here!"  
"Sit down, Soldier."  
"Now start eating before it gets cold."  
The Mercs tuck in. Medic watches them eat their food. He's filled with pride. He would also proudly claim to be the "Mama" of the team. When he came to them, they had underestimated him. But quickly he had earned their respects, and since then he's enjoy a high reputation.  
Medic focuses his attention on Heavy. Normally, the Russian gobbles his food. But Medics dishes he eats slowly. He enjoys it.  
Their eyes meet and Heavy gives the doctor a friendly smile and Medic smiles back. The Mercs have long been no more friends for the German, but his family. Here is his home and this will never ever change.


	4. Friedrich

While the Mercs enjoy their dinner, a black Mercedes 600 drives up outside of the Base entrance. A man about 50 gets out of the car; Stylish and strictly dressed and faithfully accompanied by his two Dobermann dogs. One with pointed, raised ears, the other with bend ears.  
The coat of the man is as black as the fur of his dogs; Likewise the Fedora, the man had drawn deeply into his face.  
Deep blue eyes examine the surroundings and the large building in front of him. The entrance is not locked. The mouth angle of the man twitch and he enters the base.

"Blu Medic was hit by Demo's bomb and wushh! He flew high through the air and was shot dead by Snipe's arrow, which he had just shoot in this very moment. Directly through the head! And I call like this: Headshot!"  
The whole team laughs and is amused about Scout's tales. They had emptied their plates (and Pyro his glass) and are now sitting here talking about their battles to digest their food in a relaxed atmosphere before everyone makes his own thing again.  
Spy had left more than half of his wine in the glass to lean back in his chair and to enjoy the rest.

Medic feels a urinary urgency.  
"I will be right back" he says, gets up and heads toward the bathroom.  
"Hurry up, Doc! I want to tell you how Pyro has made BLU Soldier a head shorter with his ax!" cat-calls Scout at Medic.  
He lifts an arm as a sign that he will hurry. The doctor cannot help but to grin. Yes, he wants to go back to his family as soon as possible. But where come suddenly these slight abdominal pain?

Heavy yawns and stretches.  
"Tired, Big Guy?" Engie asks with a smile.  
"Little bit. That was good food."  
"That's true."  
"When is the next birthday?"  
"I think Medic is the next… But when exactly, I do not know."  
"In three weeks" Spy answers.  
"We must planning of something for him. He always does so much for us. Let's think about the days."  
"We should cook something special for him. Something from his homeland. However, the German cuisine is not very imaginative."  
"Why do you know so much about Germans? Are you perhaps a German too?"  
"Why should I feign to be a Frenchman, you brat? France is a direct neighbor of Germany. In my childhood I had a lot of contact with Germans."  
"That's why you can speak a little German?"  
"Correct, Engineer."  
"In your childhood? Oh man, that must have been centuries ago", laughs Scout. "But yeah! You once said to this BLU Medic something in German. Umm… lick fich… Or something like that?"  
"Fick dich."  
"Okay, okay. And what does it mean?"  
"Fuck you."  
"What the fuck did you say to me?"  
"It means fuck you,… you brat."  
"I see! Hahaha! Fich dik, German!"

A deep cough at the entrance of the dinner room attracts the attention of the Mercs. They think it's Medic, who is not pleased with what Scout was saying. They are flabbergasted when they see a stranger.  
He and the Mercs stay silent for a moment.  
"Umm… Can we help you?"  
"How could our Base be discovered?"  
The stranger cleared his throat again, this time even louder, to silence the mercenaries. Finally, the man takes off his fedora and looks at each one at the table. He has gold blonde hair, which has been strictly combed back and held with gel in its place.  
"My name is Friedrich König. I'm here to take up my job at Mann Co."  
The man does not radiate sympathy. His voice is cold and imperious.  
"Friedrich König"? whispers Engineer to Heavy. "Isn't this the name of our Medic?"  
"Do you have references?"  
"Quiet, Scout." Spy rises from his chair and takes a few steps towards the stranger. But he doesn't come too close to him. Not least because the two Dobermann dogs starting to growl. They are off-leash and the Frenchman hopes that the guy has his dogs under control.  
"Careful. They don't like Franzmänner."  
"It seems so…" Spy clears his throat; tries to ignore the brazen behavior of the man before him. "So you want to work as a mercenary for Mann Co. 'ave you already spoken with the Administrator?"  
"No."  
"Well, she would tell you the same as I do now. I am really sorry, but each class post is occupied. So goodbye."  
Spy does not bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Nor his antipathy for König.  
"But just out of curiosity... What class do you wanted to represent?"  
"The Medic."

In the very same moment, Medic comes back.  
"Why is it suddenly so quiet here?"  
The loud barking of the Dobermann dogs interrupts him. Medic just then notices the visit and stares at the man overwhelmed.  
"What the…?"  
The visitor turns around to him and none of those all present fails to capture as the color moves from his face. There is a smile on Friedrich's face. But it is by no means friendly.  
"Hallo, Hans. Long time no see. 25 years?"  
Medic is stunned. He's unable to speak or to move.  
"I can very well imagine that my appearance leaves you speechless."  
The Dobermann dogs growl at Medic, but stay well-behaved next to their owner.  
"Hey, Doc. Who is that oddball?"

"I…I…"  
"Medic…"  
"What? You don't call each other with your first name? But they know what your name is, do they?"

König lifts his arm and points with his gloved finger at Engineer. "He said your name was Friedrich König. I am not surprised that you assumed my identity. Because otherwise you would never have gotten this job here, am I right?"  
Medic looks over to his teammates. They all look at him expectantly. Some look horrified, others disbelieving. What can he tell them? He would never have thought that the truth will ever come out.  
"What do you want here?" is all he gets out of; and it is rather a whisper. Shame befalls him. Anger, fear and various other definable and indefinable feelings.  
"I'm here to take up my job as a Medic you stole from me at that time. You just stole everything from me."  
Now König steps up to Medic. And at every step he enumerate. Medic doesn't move back, but he doesn't look at him either.  
"You stole the confidence of the Prime Minister in me. The invitation of Mann Co. My job. My money. My identity."  
Now he stands directly in front of him. Friedrich König is half a head taller than Hans. But with Medics lowered head he looks much bigger. And threatening.  
How much he must have clamored and raged at the time, when Hans had made off. He has always been a hot-head. Even now, Hans can still feel his anger, even if Friedrich doesn't let it show anymore.  
 _"You deserved it!"_ wants he shout in his face. But he remains silent.  
"Do you really have nothing to say to me?"

"Gut. If so, I will contact the Administrator now. What will she say when I tell her that you've deceived her all these years?"

"You!" Friedrich points at Spy. "Lead me to the contact room. And then you can show me the entire base. If I am the new Medic, I must be well versed."  
Spy clasped his arms in front of his chest. "How do you know the Administrator will let you work as a medic here? Our Medic has been working with us for many years. He is an integral part of this team."  
"Wrong. The Medic as a class by itself is an integral part. But the person who carries out this job is interchangeable. Always."  
Now Heavy rises from his seat and stands behind Medic, for supporting Hans.  
"Show little man how to contact Administrator, Spy. She would never fire Medic… Hans… I'm sure."  
The others agree.  
It feels good to have Heavy and all the others behind himself. And why should not they be right? For years, Hans had served well. The Administrator would consider his dismissal as a loss. Therefore, this would be out of the question for her.  
 _I hope so at least…_  
Friedrich puts his head back to look at Heavy directly. There is a malicious smile on his face.  
"You are Russian?" A low-voiced, cold laugh. Heavy has to swallow. This German gives him the creeps.  
Then he turns his attention back to Hans.  
"We'll see what the Administrator will say."  
Friedrich says this with such a self-assured voice that doubts arise in Medic.  
"Los! Go ahead! Don't worry, my dogs bite only when I command them to do."  
Spy looks daggers at the German. But then he follows the order and advances with a proud attitude. Friedrich follows him. When both of them are out of sight, Medic turns to the Mercs. He opens his mouth but closes it immediately. Heavy puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him.  
"Sit down."  
So Medic sits down, Heavy next to him. He suddenly feels like a stranger between his friends, his family. He lied to them all. He is afraid that they will blame him for that. But that all doesn't matter when he is fired anyway...  
"That's umm… a joke, right?"  
"I'm afraid it's not, boy. Medic…"  
Engineer stops. He wanted an explanation from their doctor. But he can see how much the whole situation bothers him. So he says instead:  
"Take your time. Tell us the whole thing if you feel ready, okay?"  
"Thank you…"  
"Nah! It doesn't matter if your name is Hans or Friedrich. You're Medic. Just Medic. Our Doc. Perhaps that's the reason why we never call us with our first names. Too many feelings and emotions. And when I think about it, I don't know the names of most of you."  
Medic cannot help but smile. "Thanks, Scout. It's good to know that you think so. But… some of you are certainly disappointed that I deceived you."  
"It's okay, mate. I'm sure ya had a good reason."  
"Mmmhph!"  
"I'd forgive ya all, lad. Really everything so that this bastard will not be our new Medic."  
"Did you see how he looked at Heavy?"  
"This guy wanders in here as if he whoever is and thinks he can just replace our doctor."  
"He has always been like this..."  
"Would you like to tell us now?"  
"…just let's wait for Spy and what the Administrator has to say."

So the Mercs are waiting. Most of the time they are silent. Even Scout doesn't know what to say. This silence is so unfamiliar and oppressive.  
Maybe ten minutes have passed when Spy finally comes back. He looks much stressed. With both arms he supports himself on the back of his chair.  
"And? Report, soldier!"  
The Frenchman massages his nose and sighs. The Administrator has not rejected him. But she said she only could make a judgment tomorrow. She has to go through documents and check data. Tomorrow she will report."  
Medics' hopes are dwindling.  
"And where did you leave our royal König?"  
"In one of the empty bedrooms. He will stay there until tomorrow. We can only wait and see."  
"I ... want to go to bed now. Is it okay if you undertake the dishes?"  
"But of course. Lie down, Doc. You should rest."  
With a thankful nod, Medic rises from his chair.  
"Heavy will accompanies Doktor."  
Medic allows it. He and Heavy walk down the corridor towards the infirmary. The way to get there suddenly seems so far ahead of.  
Although Medic is looking at the floor, he knows that Heavy is starting a few attempts to tell him something comforting, but fails.  
"It's okay, Heavy. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Yes, I'm okay."  
The rest of the way they stay silent.  
At the infirmary, Medic opens the door and turns to Heavy. The Russian looks very worried. Hans touches him by the arm and forces himself to smile.  
"Heavy, thank you very much for your friendship. No matter what tomorrow is decided, we remain friends, okay?"  
Heavy is only capable of a nod.  
"Good night."  
"Good night, Doktor…"  
Medic closes the door, leans against it and slides down to the floor.  
"Scheiße…"  
Archimedes head for him and sits down on his shoulder. It is as if the dove feels something is wrong.  
"Oh Archimedes. At the moment things look black for us. If we are unlucky, we will have to look for a new home."  
"Coo~"  
"I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?"  
"Coo~"  
"Yes, I can do nothing except wait. You know, you're my lucky dove. As long as you are with me, everything will be fine. I'm absolutely sure."  
"Cooo~"  
Medic leaned his head a bit to the side and Archimedes cuddled to his cheek.  
"Everything will be fine."


	5. Medic's story

When the sun rises on the horizon, Medic still sits at his desk and stares dead ahead, deeply sunk in his thoughts. He wanted to sleep. Really. But how could he have do that? To wake up the next day and enjoy his life as a mercenary for a moment just to be hit hard in the face by the hand of reality in the next moment?  
No, thanks. Still, he had tried to persuade himself all night that Friedrich is only an illusion. A bad dream. He had always tried to calculate the probability that Friedrich would ever learn of the writing and that he really come here. To America, to the desert.  
At least this was in the beginning. The more years passed, the less had he thought of it. Until he had not thought of it in the end anymore. He had forgotten it until Friedrich stood before him.  
He must have remembered the letter. Otherwise he would not be here. But how did he get it? Medic must know. He'll rub it in for sure…  
What should he do if the administrator cedes his job to Friedrich? Where is he to go? Two medics are certainly not tolerated. And even if… He could never tolerate Friedrich next to himself.  
"Sigh…"

Hans leaves the infirmary. It's still very early, the base is still sleeping. He wants to look at each room, to indulge in reminiscences. Just in case he really should go…  
After some rooms, however, Medic must realize that not the whole base is sleeping.  
He finds Friedrich sitting in the dinner room at the table. Before him an open book. Probably one from the common room.  
He is not an illusion. He never was and never will be. And yet it seems as unreal as he is sitting there.  
Friedrich looks up from his reading when he notices Hans. The Dobermann dogs under the table Medic notices only when they begin to growl.  
Yesterday he was speechless, but today he wants answers. So Hans sets his most arrogant face.  
"Since when did you become a dog lover?"  
A chuckle.  
"I'm glad you found your voice again. There are some things I would like to know from you."  
"First of all I would have liked to know why you are here. How do you know about the existence of Mann Co. and of this secret base? When I had found the letter on your desk, he was still closed."  
"Well, what can I say?" Friedrich leaned back in his chair and folded his arms in front of his chest. "As you know, I was always very thorough. This involved not only medical matters, but also paperwork. Before you found the letter that was addressed to ME, I had opened it long ago, copied the contents and locked away."  
"What…? Why do you copy letters?"  
"A habit. Paper can be lost so easily. And this letter was by far the most important I've ever received."  
"And then you seal the envelope again?"  
"Well, I wanted to read the letter in peace. Actually after the wedding of the Prime Minister…"  
"So you sealed it up again so you can pretend you've just discovered it in this right moment? Weird…"  
"I don't think we need to discuss who is weird from both of us. After all, you were the one who had removed the entire skeleton from the man."  
"So what? This was an important medical progress. You should not have to rat me out. Because of you I have lost my medical license. But, you know what? The guys here don't care if I have a license or not. Chief thing I'm doing my job. And I'm damn good in doing my job. Do you really think you can replace me?"  
"I think you forget about that it's MY job. It has always been. By your fraud, I was traped in Germany for more than 20 years, after it was being taken over by the Russians and the Americans. You have no idea of what I had to go through. I was forced to learn the Russian language. I had to hear from American soldiers over and over again how stupid we Germans are, while I was taking care of their wounds. A German was worth only if he was an engineer. And a doctor. So I had it better than most. Yet I was a prisoner in my own country. It was only three months ago that the copy of the letter had fallen back into my hands when I cleaned up, and everything came back at once. I made all the preparations to get here. And here I am now."  
"This is my only home. You can't take it from me."  
"I'm supposed to considerate of you? I don't care what happens to you when you're be dismissed. But I'll tell you one thing. If I become the new Medic, you will have to go. America is big. And the Americans are crazy, just like you. I'm sure someone, somewhere in this country needs a madman like you."  
"…you sound very embittered. Should I really have to go, I can only advise you to treat the guys here well. I have acquired myself a certain status here. You should take it so that they have respect you."  
„I think I will behave as always. And if they don't agree with it, they got bad luck."  
"If you have not changed in all these years, you will have a rough ride."  
"I am not interested in whether I get on well together with them. I just want to do my job. I've waited long enough for that. And I was always the better of both of us. You still know that, don't you? The team will already notice that I am the better choice and soon forget you."  
"You're only here to take yourself revenge on me."  
"This is only partly true."  
"…"

"I have gone through all the data and documents. At that time the invitation of my predecessor was for Friedrich König. He was chosen as a primal Medic after careful consideration."  
The mercenaries stands tense in the contact room in front of the big screen, on which the administrator speaks to them. The only one in the room who is not tense is Friedrich. He is sure that he will win. When Hans looks at the administrator and Friedrich, then he also believes it.  
"Hans Freud's deception all these years has the consequence that I dismiss him and appoint Friedrich König as the new Medic of the Red team."  
A shocked whisper goes through the whole room.  
"B-but that's not okay!" Scout says. "We've been working with him for years! He is something like our mama!"  
"Is this perhaps the status you mentioned earlier?" chuckles Friedrich. Hans ignores him.  
"Scout's right. Besides, it could take forever to work in the newbie. And-"  
"I am quite capable of doing things to myself" interrupts Friedrich Engineer. "You should not forget that I am your real Medic and he-" König puts a hand on Hans' shoulder, who immediately shakes it away. "-is just an impostor, a fraud. He has lied to you all these years. Also the administrator. And that is not to be tolerated."  
"Hans Freud" the administrator says, "I will give you one day to inaugurate Friedrich König into the rights and duties of a Medic, to pack your things and leave the base."  
Hans stares at the floor, but he felt the sympathetic looks of his friends.  
"…"

Friedrich views the infirmary with a sharp look. In doing so, he inspects every minute detail. He doesn't miss the glass on a shelf with the tumor bread, which itself winds furiously behind the glass in the liquid. Friedrich turned to Medic with a questioning look. He just shrugs.  
"It's a long story."  
Friedrich leaves it at that and discovers Hans' favorite piece next. His Medigun.  
"What is that supposed to be? A car battery and a fire hose?"  
Medic clenches his fists but he makes a game face but he doesn't let his anger show.  
"Well, basically, yes."  
"Great. A tinkered thing, fastened with rubber bands."

"As squalid as your equipment is, so is your team. They smoke, they drink. It is time for a lot of changes."  
Hans wants to answer something, but changed his mind. Instead, he will explain his old fellow student how the Medigun works.  
"Listen well, for I will not repeat myself. The Medigun is a weapon, but its main function is to heal injured team members. It's best to überheal. During healing, the Übercharge will rises…"  
"Überheal? Übercharge? What is this nonsense?"  
Hans ignores him and continues with his explanations.  
"The healing beam remains connected to the healing target until it either moves too far away or is interrupted by something. But the healing beam is flexible enough to be able to heal your future team mates around corners. When the Übercharge bar is full, this sign reads "Übercharge Ready", then you have to activate this lever around here and voilá - the healing target becomes invulnerable. Best is to do it with Heavy."  
"What do you mean 'invulnerable?'"  
"Invulnerably, invincible, bulletproof. Meine Güte, call it as you like. Or should I define this word to you?"  
"How can this be possible?"  
"Ach, that's easy. I have the heart of my team comrades upgraded with a battery. Well, actually it's more of a pulse receiver."  
"How is this supposed to work?"  
"Hehehe… You are a doctor and have no idea about my work you want to take over. Body cut open, heart removed, battery attached with steel needles, heart back in the chest and body closed again. Easy, don't you think?"  
Friedrich nods his head. "You're really a sick bastard."  
"I thought you knew I'm brilliant since the thing with the skeleton."  
A cooing and wing-beating attract Friedrich's attention to the ceiling. There are some of Hans' doves sitting on the ceiling lamp.  
"You're holding doves in the Infirmary? How unhygienic!"  
"Oh no. They are completely house trained. For their business, they fly outside."  
"Wait a moment… Those are not... the wedding doves, aren't they?"  
"Yes, they are."  
"They cannot live anymore. That's more than 20 years ago."  
"This is quite possible. With very good living conditions, doves can get very old."  
Archimedes is flown on Medic's shoulder. Friedrich makes an abhorred face when he sees the blood on the bird. "Well, I have to confess that I have mixed something into their food every now and then, which has extended their longevity. Next to the team, they are also my family. Too bad I couldn't see your face when the Prime Minister bawl you out thoroughly. He had so much relied on you, as his close friend, that you make sure his wedding will be a success. At that time I cast a glance at his future bride. A dragon, if ever there was one. I know how much she looked forward to the doves. They should be the highlight of the wedding. She must have burst with anger when there were no doves."  
Friedrich stared at him dangerously. And when he opens his mouth, Hans assumes that he will give it to him straight. But he don't defer to it. Instead, he says:  
"You can take the winged rats with you."  
"I woulda do that anyway."  
"But the money you have earned in all these years stays here. After all, it is the money I would have earned."

"And now tell me the thing with the Respawn."

An hour later, Medic is sitting with his team at the table in the dinner room. It's his last day with them. Besides, he still owes them an explanation.  
They all sit quietly and look at him. Even Scout sits still.  
"I don't know where to start…"  
"We don't blame ya, Doc. Just start from the beginning. These Friedrich is also German, isn't he?"  
"Yes… Okay. It started in Germany 25 years ago. Until I was 21, I lived at my birthplace Rottenburg, until I went to Berlin for a medical study. It was 1938."  
"Why didn't you study in Rottenburg?" Scout asks.  
"This was not possible. I loved my town, but Rottenburg is a hicksville. It's a quiet town for older people.  
During my studies, I met Friedrich. Before I even knew his name, I knew that much hope was put onto him. He was intelligent and handsome and came from a wealthy family who had a lot of influence. This was probably the reason why he had such a close contact with the Prime Minister. He had trusted him very much. We have never understood each other very well. He probably saw a danger in me. Next to him I was the best student. Well, for that reason, I was always the only one with whom he played chess…"  
"That's our Medic!"  
"Thanks, Demo."  
"Did he already have this embarrassing hairdresser at that time?"  
"Hahaha! Yes, he did."  
"Don't interrupt him all the time, Kid!" Sniper pokes Scout in the rips with his elbow.  
"Ow!"  
Medic sighs. He'll miss that terribly.  
"You okay, Doktor?"  
"Yes, Heavy. I'm fine."  
"Njet, Doktor. Call Heavy Misha."  
"What?" Surprised, Medic looks up to his best friend.  
"My name is Misha. Proper name is Mikhail. But family calls me Misha. Team is also my family."  
Medic is stunned. He has been working with Heavy for almost four years now and they've even become best friends. But to call him by his first name, he didn't had this idea.  
"Well, while we're on it,… My name is Dell." Engineer introduces himself.  
"I am Tavish Finnegan. Nice to meet ya, lads."  
"Call me Jane Doe!"  
"Hahaha! Jane? Isn't that a girl's name?"  
"Jane Doe…? The story behind this name is a little gruesome…"  
"Shut up, maggots! Jane is a good name!"  
Spy rises from his chair.  
"Now I'll introduce myself."  
"Here he comes."  
The Frenchman gives Scout a warning look. Then he clears his throat and starts again.  
"So. My name is Aimeric Aloïs."  
"Geez! None can pronounce that! Are you from a noble family or something?"  
"These are normal French names."  
"Crazy…"  
"What's your name, Scout? Instead of complaining, you should introduce yourself now." Sniper suggests.  
"My name… My name is err… Max Power."  
The entire team looks at the youngest with a raised eyebrow. Only Spy is laughing.  
"Max Power? In your imagination, perhaps. His name is Benny."  
"Don't call my Benny!"  
"Your mother calls you that too."  
"She is the only one who can do that. But woe to one of you call me by this name! My proper name is Ben…"  
"Benjamin."  
"Fuck you, Spy!"  
The whole team is laughing. Medic too.  
 _Oh yes, I will miss it very much…_  
"What is your name, huh? Mister 'I piss in jars'."  
Sniper takes off his hat. "Ya can call me Mundy, mates."  
"Mmphhff! Mmpf!"  
"It's very nice to meet you. I am Hans Freud."  
A strange feeling spreads in Medic. It is as if he would to become really acquainted with them all on his last day with them.  
"Continue, Hans."  
And an even more remarkable feeling is to be called by them by his proper name. But…it's nice.  
"Well, at the age of 28 I successfully completed my studies and got my medical license. That was 1944. The Second World War had already been in full swing for several years and Berlin was attacked several times. But I was lucky that my whereabouts were not affected. Likewise, I knew how to dodge the draft. I wanted to carry out experiments and not afford boring medical services."  
"And you did, didn't you?"  
"But of course~ I had my license, but I was not working in a hospital. I wanted to be a doctor of science. But I had to practice. I had the permission of my professor to use the premises in the institute. I had begun with small experiments. Nothing important. Had opend heads of dogs and played with the synapses. Equipped some organs with small circuits... Don't look at me like that. The animals were fine after that. They probably had a longer life than normal. But at some point I wanted to try something great. And I needed a person for it.  
However, I hardly believed that one of the students are willing to stoop to do it. So I went off to find someone suitable and finally met a homeless person, whom I had promised money when he helped me with my experiment. He agreed immediately. The risk was too great to be discovered, so I did the surgery in the late evening. I stun him with chloroform and then carefully cut his body open from top to bottom. After all, I wanted to remove his entire skeleton."  
"That's sick…"  
"Oh Scout. You don't understand that. This should be a giant advance in medical history. Today, we are on a better level than we were twenty years ago. But if they had given me the chance, perhaps we would be much further today. I didn't do it for fun... Na ja, maybe a little bit.  
In any case… When I had just taken the skeleton out of the body, Friedrich suddenly appeared. To this day I have not forgotten his facial expression. He said he knew I was up to something, and that's why he was shadowing me. He turned on the heels and I knew he would tell the institute's leadership. No one would understand, and if I had not made myself invisible, I would have end up in the penitentiary or the Asylum. My whole future as a doctor had been destroyed. And I wanted revenge.  
One night, I had sneaked into the institute, broke open the door to Friedrich's office, and had been looking for something I could get him back for it. I found a letter from the Prime Minister. He had commissioned Friedrich to prepare his wedding because he didn't trust anyone else. And it should take place in two days. If that was not the perfect revenge, I thought to myself. And then I discovered Mann Co.'s letter on his desk."  
"And so you have learned of their existence."  
"Yes. I learned everything from it. Who and what is Mann Co. is, in which country it is, why they want him and how much they pay. I was stunned and was equally angry and happy. I knew that Friedrich was a good doctor, but in contrast to him, I was brilliant! Why wasn't I chosen? They must have watched him for a long time to decide that he could be suitable for work at Mann Co. I took the liberty to take up his identity and taking the job in his stead. Another perfect revenge. I knew he would never miss this opportunity. And moreover I was glad that I could leave Germany. The war was already as good as lost. I was glad I did not have to stay there to watch the Russians and Americans overrun us.  
I had only one day to prepare everything. But I knew where I could get fake papers. I packed all my things and contacted the person who was noted in the letter. He would help me enter America. But first I went to the wedding to blow it up. I crept around the church, while everyone was in the church for marriage. I knew how much the future bride of the Prime Minister loved white doves. There was a van with boxes of wedding doves. The van was not locked and the ignition key was still plugged. And there was no one to watch the birds. No one would have thought anyone could steal wedding doves. I got in and drove away."  
"Wow, Doc! When you were young, you were really cool! Burglary, identity theft, break up a wedding, car theft… Cool. I would have been proud to call you my Bro."  
"Thanks, Scout… At a lonely place I wanted to release the doves into freedom. However, they didn't seem to care. They just didn't want to get out of their cages. That didn't even change when I shook the cages. Only one dove jumped out and flew on my shoulder. I took it and threw it in the air. I had thought the dove was about to leave when suddenly it sat on my shoulder again. I threw it in the air again. When I turned back to the other doves, I heard a cooing behind me. I looked around, but couldn't find anything. Until I noticed that this dove clung to the fabric of my suit on the back. A very clingy dove. I don't know, but that touched me and I decided to keep them all. They were alone, I was alone... Wedding doves are bred. They would not have oriented themself in the wilderness anyway.  
So I went to my secret accommodation with the van, took my belongings and the fake papers and went straight to the contact person. I showed the papers and the letter. He had been looking at me for a long time, and I was afraid that I got busted. But then he led me to an airport where a private machine was waiting for me. And then my new life began."  
"Wait a sec… We've only been working together for three years."  
"Now it's four years."  
"But you said you started 20 years ago as a Medic. Where were you?"  
"Well… I was working with another team. A BLU Team. They were quite different from you. From the very beginning they had called themselves by their first name. But they did not often make jokes. They were very serious. Real veterans. Accordingly, they were old. Beside them, I sometimes felt like a greenhorn. The Heavy there, however, didn't liked me very much. Like the most of them. For 22 years I was with them before I came to you."  
"Do you missed them?"  
"No, no. I don't belong to any Team Classic. I am not that far yet."  
"That's…so much…"  
"I'm sorry. I thought it doesn't matter where I was or what I did before. I just wanted to do my job well. Tja… And now, I don't have a job anymore."  
"What will you do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hey, it's half as bad, Doc. You've earned so much money. You just buy a pretty house on the beach and spend your remaining years of life there."  
"Would not be a bad idea, if not two things would be against it. First, I'm not the type for a quiet life. And second…"  
The team looks at Hans expectantly.  
"I have no more money. It's now owned by your new Medic. After all, it's lawful to him. I just earned it for him…"  
"So you are not only homeless but also poor? Mundy, can't you let him live in your van?"  
"It's okay. I'll manage it."  
"How? You don't even have money for a train ticket. Without train you are not able to leave."

"We'll chip in for you. All together. I mean, we all earn good money. Each of us could give you half a million."  
"Are you serious?"  
The whole team nods in agreement. Medic cannot help but smile.  
"I just need money for the train ticket, an apartment and food. I don't want to retire. I will look for a new job and earn my own money this time."  
"Would you then agree with 50,000 dollars?"  
"Sounds good. Thank you very much. Only now I notice how much I will miss you."  
"We will miss you too, Doc."  
"Misha will miss Doctor very much." Heavy takes Hans firmly in his arms. And suddenly everyone else does it too. Everyone puts his arms around the other. Scout even lays himself on the table to be part of the group embrace. Hans have to brace himself. Behind his eyes it starts to burn. They never saw him cry. No one ever saw him cry.  
"I um… have to pack my things and clean up Archimedes."  
The Mercs reluctantly to let their Medic go.  
As soon as Medic is out of the room, Friedrich enters from the other side. He had now stored his things in his new bedroom and made himself familiar with the rest of the infirmary. When he had left, he came into a small passage room with a desk and a whiteboard on the wall above with the inscription:  
 _'This job has worked 0 days without an accident'_.  
The 0 was very conspicuous for the strict German. But not for the reason that these idiots have managed their job 0 days without accidents, but because this number was more like an egg, crooked and oblique, and even get out of line. He just deleted the number with the rag and replaced it with a perfect 0 from a perfect hand movement.  
This team is not perfect. Friedrich had seen the cigarette butts and all the alcohol bottles. But that will change. A few days with him and in this base, order and discipline will prevail. But how should a team know discipline and order, if their own Medic is not better?  
"What's going on here?" Friedrich asks as he steps in and sees the Mercs standing together. "You have nothing to do?"  
"Shut up, old man! Who do you think you are?"  
The Dobermann dogs, who are sitting faithful on to the right and left side of their owners, begin to growl.  
"And your stupid curs are also annoying."  
"Scout…"  
The dogs jump on all fours and growl even more menacing.  
"Leave it be, Scout."  
Heavy puts a hand on Benjamin's shoulder and takes a few steps towards Friedrich. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked unimpressed.  
"Why make trouble? Team can understand well with new Medic."  
Suddenly there is this look of the German again. These look, which is intended only for Heavy.  
"I know you Russians… You just want trouble. I have lived under Russian servitude for many years. I know you inside out. And how do you speak at all? How long do you live in America now? Three years? Your English leaves a lot to be desired. Unsurprisingly. The Russian brain is clumsy and slow."  
"Hey! Don't talk to Misha like that, geddit?"  
"Успокойся…"  
Suddenly it becomes quite still in the room. Friedrich looks at Heavy penetrating. And then he answers in Russian. The team can do nothing more than listen. Neither of them understand a word. But Heavy, and he looks surprised and a little hurt.  
Friedrich grins disgustingly.  
"Three years in America and still no good English. I have learned the Russian language within a year. Do not start a war with me. Neither in English, nor in Russian. I am sick of you Russians."  
And with that, Friedrich turns round and goes.  
"Hey, Heavy. What did he say?"  
The Russian turns to the others. "Bad Doctor said, Misha is fat and stupid. And that he'll make my life a living hell."  
"And what did you say before?"  
"That he should calm down. Nothing else."  
"Such an asshole."  
"But hey! Something good has it. Ya can now speak Russian with our new newcomer" Sniper tries to relax the situation a bit.  
"I don't want to talk to bad doctor! I hate dis doctor!"  
"That'll go off all right, boys. We have no choice but to manage with our new Medic in the future. Let's get the money. Medic… Hans will not stay with us for long."


	6. Sweet Memories

Archimedes and Robin sit together on the windowsill in the infirmary and watch the stranger unpacking his belongings.  
"Who is he?"  
"I don't know, but my daddy seems to know him from the past."  
"I do not like him. He wants to get rid of you and Medic! Where will you live?"  
"I have no idea. I'm afraid of the future. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you, Robin..."  
Archimedes and Robin are cuddling.  
"I will miss you terribly."  
"Take good care of Heavy. If Daddy is gone, he will surely be very sad."  
"I will. Promise. But I will also be very sad. You are my best friend."  
"You are also my best friend. This will never change. No matter how big the distance between us is, we will always be bound together."

The stranger now leaves the infirmary. Suddenly his dogs sit before the window and look up at the birds.  
"What do you want?"  
"It is finally time that you flying rats disappear from here. Your owner should be ashamed to keep such unhygienic birds in the infirmary where it should be sterile. The whole room stinks of you."  
"Archimedes is not unhygienic, you lousy cur! And only dogs do stink!"  
Archimedes is surprised at Robin's sudden outburst. He wouldn't have him credit for such words.  
"Be quiet, you little twerp! Nobody talks to you."  
"I didn't know that dogs can speak" Archimedes says monotonously.  
"Be careful what you are saying. Be glad you're gone, otherwise we would have used every opportunity to eat you."  
"We still have your little friend, whom we can assimilate."  
"Try it! If you want to mess with a macaw, an owl and an eagle, then try it!"  
"Here there is even more fowl?"  
"Do you want to eat them, too? Do you get no food from your owner? Poor doggies."  
A threatening growling.  
"Just make sport of us, dove. Then we grab one of your siblings. You are still here and we have the possibility."  
"Dante! Zerberus!"  
"We will talk later."  
And so the dogs run to their waiting owner.  
"They are just as vicious as their owner. He hates Heavy. I can feel it."  
"Nothing can happen to him. Medic will not be there, but the other 7 Mercs. They will support him when he needs it. Don't worry."  
"Why did it have to happen? Everything was so perfect..."

Archimedes carefully places a wing around the little robin. "Everything will be fine again. Hang on."  
"What do you mean, I am supposed to hang on? Hang on until what? Until I will die without ever seeing you again? Without ever having to live again before this intruder emerged? I do not want that!"  
"Robin!"  
The redbreast flies away. Now it must be for itself. Archimedes, however, hopes that it will come back when it is time to say good-bye. The dove must confess something to him and the others before they never see each other again.  
"…"

"Archimedes!"  
Medic enters the infirmary and looks around for his dove. It immediately flies from the window to him and sits down on his shoulder.  
"There you are. It's time to clean you up."  
Hans takes a small bowl out of the cupboard and fills it with lukewarm water. He adds a bit of shampoo and puts Archimedes into it. Finally, he fetches a toothbrush, dips it into the water and starts to clean up Archimedes.  
"When I find a new accommodation and a new job, you have to be clean. We want to leave a good first impression, right?"  
"Coo~"  
Medic carefully brushes the head of the dove. Luckily, the blood is easily washed off.  
"If you only knew what's going to happen with us..."  
Archimedes looks up at him. Hans stops and looks at his dove in the black pearl eyes. It almost seems as if Archimedes wanted to tell him that he knows very well what is happening.  
Nonsense.  
Hans goes back to work and brushes his dove's bloody belly. It gives a gurgling sound and spreads its wings, as if it were enjoying it.  
How could he believe, if only for a moment, that Archimedes could understand him? He loves his doves, really. But they are just doves.

After cleaning, Archimedes' white feather dress radiates like at the day they met themselves.  
"You're absolutely beautiful."  
"Coo~"  
He lifts Archimedes out of the blood-dripped water and carefully wraps it in a towel. Hans gently puts his forehead to Archimedes' head and the dove replies the loving touch.  
"I don't want to leave…"  
He tries to hold back the tears with all his might, but a few come through and run down his cheeks.  
"This is my life, my family…"  
After all these years, Friedrich suddenly appears and takes all that away from him. Hans cannot help but laugh at this irony.  
"It couldn't have been avoided either way. So never mind."  
He wipes the tears from his face and tries to see the whole thing positively.  
"I'm already too old for this job anyway."  
As he says this, he tries to ignore the voice deep inside himself. That he doesn't feel too old for it at all. That it's exactly what he wants; and that until his death.  
It does not take long anymore. Until then, it is called to preserve attitude. So Hans gets his old suitcase. He takes a deep breath and puffs the thick layer of dust down of the surface. Then he starts to pack his things. All, except his uniform and the gloves. Now they have a new bearer who will hopefully appreciate it.

The time of farewell is there.  
Medic's suitcase and the big cage with its doves are standing outside the base. Archimedes' cage stands above. Demoman, Soldier, and the others had helped to carry it out.  
Archimedes stretches its head through the cage bars. Sir Hootsalot, Aberdeen and Compatriot sit before it to say good-bye to the dove. Only one is missing.  
"Where is Robin?"  
"I'm sorry, lad, but he is not to be found."  
"I see..."  
The dove watches Medic how he gives Heavy a hand, but the Russian takes him in his arms instead and squeezes him to farewell. This makes it even more difficult for it to stop seeing Robin. How deeply injured the robin must be if it does not even want to say goodbye to its best friend.  
"I have to tell you something. I'm ... I feel a little bad because I never told you this."  
"You can tell us everything, mate. We are friends."  
"Well ... I'm actually a hen dove."  
The birds stiffen.  
"You are…what?"  
"I hope you don't look at me now with different eyes."  
"Why did you keep this secret for all these years?"  
"You always sounded like a guy."  
"This was not on purpose. It's just… For you, even for my Daddy, it was self-evident that I am a male. And for me it was not important whether I was a male or a female for you. I am and remain Archimedes. In addition, all doves sound, whether males or females, like guys. This is a natural phenomenon."  
"We're sorry that we have just responded like that, lad. Of course you are Archimedes. Our Archimedes. Nothing will change between us just because you're a female. But tell me…"  
Aberdeen comes very close. "Are your siblings perhaps also females?"  
"No, they are really all males."  
"Oh…"  
"I will miss you. I wish I could have told that Robin too. Take good care of him."  
"You can rely on that, Maggot."  
Archimedes must smile. It had never heard Compatriot pronounce the word "Maggot" so lovingly.

"You don't have to drive me, Sniper."  
"Nonsense. I picked you up with my van from the train station back then and I will drive you back to the train station with my Van."  
"Thank you…"  
Heavy helps to load the cages on the van.  
"Hey, Doc."  
The Mercs are standing in front of Hans, with a sad face, trying to conceal it with a smile. Soldier holds out a thick, brown envelope.  
The money…  
"Here, Soldier."  
Hans hesitantly accepts the envelope.  
"Than-"  
"There's more to come, maggot!"  
Soldier takes out a gold medal and ties it to Hans' chest. Then Jane salutes. "Herewith, I discharge you honorable out of the army!"  
The German looks at the medal. "1 # Medic" is to be read.  
"You deserve a medal, Doc."  
"Hah… You said that so many times, but I never thought I would ever get one. Thank you, Soldier. I thank you all."  
"Do you know where you are going now?"  
"No, Scout. I don't know that yet."  
"Why don't you go to Rottenburg? You said it was a city for older people. And, well, you're old now. Is this the reason why it's called ROTTENburg? Because of all the old people?"

"…"  
"No, Scout… I will not return to Rottenburg. I'm not that old yet. Like I said before, I don't want to retire. Besides, it's out of the question to me to return to Germany. I'm not sure if I could find my way there at all… It's just… been too long ago. I just try my luck in the next city I guess."  
"Yeah! Then we could come visit you!"  
"I would be very happy about that."  
Hans discovers Friedrich at the entrance of the base. On his face his shabby smile.  
"Would you excuse me for a minute?"  
Hans steps up to the new Medic.  
"Are you happy now?"  
"But of course."  
"I think you don't know what you've been up to. This job here is quite different than in Germany. You will need a lot of patience."  
"I have patience. I'll manage that. After all, I have quite different things behind me."  
"You will now take over my status as a mother. During the fighting, everyone will scream your name. You have to take care of each one. They will keep you on your toes. I hope you stayed sportive. Because running is the only thing you will do on the battlefield.  
Ach ja, I have spoiled them with cooking. It would be really nice of you, if you would also take over this task of mine."  
"I am the Medic and not their mother."  
"That's exactly what I am talking about. You put yourself in the made nest, then kindly take care of the chicks."

Friedrich has nothing else left for him but an arrogant look.

Hans returns to the others and takes leave of each one. He climbs into the van on the passenger seat, on his lap the little birdcage with Archimedes.  
Before he closes the door, Scout stops him.  
"Wait, Doc!"  
"You don't have to call me like that anymore, you know?"  
"Oh. Habit. Besides, whom shall I call Doc, if not you? These old geezer over there?"  
Scout makes a head movement towards Friedrich.  
"For you, I'm also an 'old geezer', am I?"  
"Nah! I was only joking. I have to give you something. Here."  
Scout holds his baseball out to Hans.  
"But Scout… That's your favorite ball."  
But that's not all. The ball is labeled with the names of all Mercs. Hans turns to the driver where Mundy is sitting. He smiles at him.  
"Hah… I didn't know you could be so emotional."  
"I don't know how this is with the others, but I'm not emotional! I just don't want you to forget us."  
"How could I ever forget you?"  
"Well, it might happen that one day you will suffer from Alzheimer's disease, or something like that."

"Shut up, Kid!"  
"Alright, alright! I just mean…"  
"Thank you, Benjamin. I will keep it in honor. Farewell."  
"Take care, Doc…"  
"Cheerio!"  
Everyone is waving, everyone says goodbye again. Except Heavy. He shows no reaction. Not even when the van started off. He just stares after it.  
"Heavy, you okay?"

"Come on, Big Guy. Let us go in. We have to fight against the BLUs soon and should prepare ourselves, hm?" Spy puts a hand on Heavy's shoulder.  
"First, I want you to come to my infirmary. Immediately."  
The Mercs turn around to their new Medic. "What do you mean 'your' infirmary?"  
"Scout."  
"What? What's wrong? I am right, am I?"  
Spy approaches to Friedrich. He hates this guy, but from now on they have to get along with him. He holds his hand out towards him. "I'm looking forward to a good collaboration."  
But Friedrich doesn't take care of taking his hand. Instead, he takes his cigarette from his mouth, throws it on the ground and crushes it. Actually, Spy wanted to remain strong today, even though a cigarette is due to him, but the loss of one of their Mercs caused him to light one. When he is excited, he needs his cigarettes urgently.  
It's like a stab in his heart when he sees the crumpled cigarette lying at his feet.  
"From now on no longer smoking. I do not tolerate it if the team exposed itself to such poisons."  
"Medic said something like this too, but he allowed us to take a little bit eve-"  
"A great Doktor. Compulsions must be treated from day one. To allow you to pursue your addiction every day, if only a little, is irresponsible. From now on, the consumption of cigarettes, alcohol or other consumables is prohibited."  
"But Medic said that this is part of our personality."  
Everyone looks up to Heavy. At last the Russian again shows a reaction. Friedrich comes to him with a self-assured smile.  
"I put you on a radical diet, Fettsack."  
"Hey! Don't call Heavy fat! Geddit, Deutsch-bag?"  
"Your mother did not bring you any manners, did she? Otherwise you would know how to behave towards the elderly."  
Friedrich turns around on the heel and disappears into the base.  
Scout clenches his hands furiously, but Heavy puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, leetle man."  
"Pff! That didn't mean anything. Don't be smug about it, Fatty."  
Heavy is delighted that Scout is fighting for him and he knows that he does not mean it.  
"Let's go to the infirmary."  
"But Spy-"  
"We cannot change this situation. We must learn to get along with him. We should show goodwill. And best of all, we start by going to the infirmary. We are just getting started. If some time passes, we will be able to arrange with him."  
"I'd like your optimism…"  
"You're still young, Benny. You will learning that yet."  
"Don't call me Benny!"  
Spy sighs. "It's a long way to get grown up."  
"That says the right one" Demos says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You call him Benny because you want to annoy him. This is childish, lad."  
"Pah!"  
Heavy smiles. He likes his team. And so he immediately realizes again how painful it must be for her doctor to leave it.  
He looks around for the Van. It's already very far away and only a small point on the horizon.

No matter how long they will work with the new Medic, it will never be the same again.  
They all know that.  
Together, they make their way to the infirmary.

Hans sighs as he looks at the baseball in his hand. This ball and all his memories with the team are now his highest asset. Besides, if he finds a job in the nearest city, it is almost a stone's throw away from them. They have promised that they will come to visit him. But it will not be the same.  
Visits? Pah!  
"Did you say something, Doc?"  
"Hm?" Hans looks at Sniper. "Oh, no, no. Just thinking. And don't call me Doc. I'm not your Medic anymore."  
"For me and the team you will always be our Doc. This will never change. This fleabag will never replace you."  
"He has always been a very good doctor. Even as a student he was very talented. He will do his work."  
"Stop saying that! That sounds like you've given up."  
"Mundy, we are on the way to the train station. It's over."  
"We could still hope for a miracle."  
"The probability of a miracle is very small."  
"We could freeze him out."  
"This will not work."  
Hans looks out of the window. The desert landscape passes by, and it does not seem to change at all. As if they were going on the spot. This makes it even harder.  
"He is a tough cookie. He always was. There is nothing that could force him to give up."  
"Everyone has a weaknesses."  
"No he."  
"…"

Both are silent for a while. Mundy just does not know what to say and Hans loses himself in his thoughts.  
"Hey, do you remember when you came to us?"  
"…yes. How could I ever forget that?"  
The memory of this makes Hans smile. It was a bumpy start.

 _When Hans arrives with the train to the station, someone already await for him. A slender man, slightly larger than himself, with a hat on which teeth of an animal are attached. The man introduces himself as Sniper, and that he is here to pick up Hans and bring him to the base._  
 _They get along swimmingly immediately._  
 _Once at the destination, Sniper asks him to go ahead._  
 _Hans enters the base. He follows the path that Sniper had described and stands in front of a closed door. He knocks._

 _Scout opens the door for the new member. The man in front of him smiles at him with a wide smile. This sight chases the boy a horror and he slams the door in front of his nose. Hans' smile dies instantly and he remains confused and helpless on the spot._

 _"Waahhhh!"_  
 _"What's wrong, son?"_  
 _"There's a creepy old man standing at the door!"_  
 _Soldier twists his eyes. Of course, Scout cannot see that through the helmet. The veteran is ready to welcome their new team colleague._  
 _He opens the door. Hans is standing with his back to him and turns around. This time he does not smile. He has the fear that he is rout him out too._  
 _"H-hello."_  
 _"Welcome! You must be our Medic."_  
 _"Yes, I am."_  
 _Soldier suddenly looks at him from head to toe._  
 _"You're not an American. Canadian?"_  
 _"I'm from Germany."_  
 _"…"_  
 _CRASH!_  
 _Again the door is slammed shut in front of Hans' face._  
 _Hans slowly begins to lose his patience. When a third time the door is opened, a dark-skinned man with an eye-flap stands before him. He smiles at Hans apologetically._  
 _"Hey, lad. I am really sorry about how these idiots behave. You need to know some here are bonkers. Come on in!"_  
 _Demoman puts a hand on Hans' shoulder. "Aye! Welcome to the Team!"_

"And do you remember when Heavy joined our team?"  
Hans remember this very well.  
The Russian was the last team member. Hans had been part of the team for a month. At this time he had tried to find a way to support his comrades even more intensely in battle. He knew already how he wanted to do that. But he had not the courage to try that out at the hearts of the others. But when he saw Heavy, he knew he wanted to finish the experiment with him.

 _"Finally, the team is complete."_  
 _"No wonder it took so long. The guy is as fat as an elephant. And these short legs! With rolling you were faster."_  
 _Heavy gives Scout an evil look. Engineer presses a hand on the boy's mouth._  
 _Medic is staring at the Russians all the time. This body ... He looks as if he has a strong heart. He must have it!_  
 _"Don't listen to him, lad." Demoman puts a hand on Heavy's shoulder. "He's always so impertinent, but you'll get used to it. Right, Soldier?"_  
 _"I hope you're not here to get American intelligence, Commie."_  
 _"Wat?!"_  
 _"Calm down. You do not listen to him either. Soldier is sometimes too patriotic."_  
 _Heavy has an uncertain look._  
 _"Don't worry. No one here will condemned for skin color, faith or origin. We are all the same."_  
 _"Because we are all freaks!" cries Scout. "Well, you are the freaks. I'm the only normal here."_  
 _"Backstabber! Then we are all freaks. Yes, you too, Spy. You don't have to turn away."_  
 _"Pah…"_  
 _"Misha is no freak…"_  
 _"Russian, if you're here, you're one, Maggot!"_  
 _Medic had been silent all the time. But now he steps up to Heavy._  
 _"That's enough. You're scaring him. Hello, I'm the Medic of this team."_  
 _"Privet. Name is Misha…"_  
 _"Oh, no, no. We don't call our real names here. You'll be the Heavy Weapons Guy here. So we call you Heavy from today on."_  
 _Scout laughs maliciously. "The name fits perfectly."_  
 _"Listen, Heavy. You look very sturdy. I need someone to help me with my experiment. You certainly do not mind if I cut your heart out of your chest and play around with it a little, right?"_  
 _"Doc, now YOU are scaring him."_  
 _"Ach! Nonsense. This is all harmless ... Where did he go?"_  
 _Heavy flees from the base. Scout is the first to catch him and keep him on._  
 _"Hey, it was just a joke, Pally."_  
 _The others pick them up._  
 _"I'm sorry, son. This was not a good start." Engineer puts an arm around the Russian and speaks conciliatorily to him. "Why don't we go back in and eat a trifle? We have a delicious sandwich here. Then we will learn about you and you will learn about us. The guys here have acted very stupid. But they are really very nice. Welcome to the team. We're glad you're here."_

"You was not going to mince matters."  
"I had not appreciated him that he would flee from me."  
"And yet you have become best friends."  
"Yes…"  
Hans sighs sadly.  
Sniper tries to find a way to cheer him up a bit.  
"Er… hey! What I'm interested in…"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you healed this guy whom you removed the skeleton after you were caught?"  
"Well… He got a skeleton back. But not his own. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to put a skeleton back into the body without disintegrating? I am a doctor and not a construction worker."  
"Haha! What have you done?"  
Hans has to grin. "As a replacement, I used an artificial skeleton. We had some of it hang out for the medicine lesson."  
"But he did not survive that, did he?"  
"Na hör mal. None of my patients die on my table. Well, when I left, he was still asleep... Maybe he really never woke up again. I mean, I was still at the beginning of my career. Something like this can happen."  
"Whatever. But I hope you know we know you're the best. No matter how good this Friedrich may be. He will never be able to replace you."  
"That means a lot to me. Thank you, Mundy."  
"You're welcome, Doc."  
 _I am the best. Probably this is the only reason why I belong here. Only here my genius is recognized. Only this team understands me. I will not be able to get anywhere. I've been with Man Co. for so long, that the world out there is so strange to me._  
 _It's not ready yet for my medicine…_

Robin is sitting in Sasha's barrel, curling up into a small plush spring ball. He knows Archimedes is gone now. And he had not said good-bye. Did not want to face him anymore. It would have been too painful. What does he think of him now? Archimedes must think Robin hates him now. And if the redbreast is honest, it's really a bit angry. But for that no one can do anything! Especially not Archimedes. But now it's too late.  
"Robin, there you are."  
Aberdeen and Sir Hootsalot land on the table on which the weapon lies and look into the barrel.  
"We and Archimedes missed you at the farewell."  
"I could not… I was afraid…"  
"Aww. Come here."  
The macaw stretches his wing into the barrel of the Minigun, pulls Robin out and gently pushes him against his chest.  
"Don't worry. He does not live here anymore, but our owners said they would visit Medic. I'm sure they'll take us with us and then we can see Archimedes again-"  
"But I want him to live here!"  
The robin escapes back into the Minigun.  
The macaw and the owl look at each other helplessly.


	7. Friedrich's power & Hans' powerlessness

The Mercs are sitting on the chairs in front of the infirmary and are waiting to be called by Medic. Only Soldier is standing at attention as is right and proper for a soldier.  
Right now Scout is with Friedrich. Behind the door is nothing to be heard. Their old Medic was always very talkative when he had patients in his infirmary. But this man does not appear to have any interest in talking to them at all. And moreover he had forced them to use the ticket machine. Since they had moved into this base, it always hung there without being heeded. Medic had always called their names.  
But this Medic wants numbers...

"Ow!"  
Scout steps out into the hallway. He holds his right upper arm.  
"Ouch… This shabby quack! Our Medic had no license, but his syringes didn't hurt so much!"  
The look of the mercenaries are rest behind Scout. The boy turns around and sees Friedrich standing in front of him, looking down at him with a cloudy expression.  
Frightened, the runner jumps backwards and makes a high-pitched scream.  
"Number 2!"  
Heavy stands up and follows Friedrich through the door into the infirmary.  
No one says anything until the double door is closed.  
"God, this guy always looks like he got shit under his nose…"  
"Let it be good, Scout. We will get used to it."  
"You say that every time, Spy!"  
"I don't know if you didn't realize it, but we 'ave no choice. The Administrator 'as decided so. We cannot do anything about that."  
"Pff… Everything's shitty here."  
"…"

"Sit down" orders Friedrich with harsh voice.  
The native Russian ignores this and sits down on the chair provided for him, placing his right arm on the holder at the side. The new Medic rolls with a stool to him, in his hand a syringe.  
"Doktor has already given us vaccination."  
"I only take a blood test. Hans has not given me any documentation."  
"Medic had nothing to note down. He knew us."  
Friedrich looks at Heavy with a stern look. "That does not matter at all. A good doctor has to note down everything. But I'm not surprised at that. I have to admit that he always knew what he was doing and that he was very clever. But he often behaved unprofessional."  
"Medic was best Doktor."  
"I am your Medic now. Got that? And now hold still."  
Friedrich leads the needle into Heavy's arm after cleaning the place with disinfectant. Heavy bites the teeth firmly together.  
"Why is syringe so painful from doctor with medical license?"  
"This is probably because you are too sensitive. Unsurprisingly. This Medigun does most of the work. You are simply no longer used to being supplied with medical instruments."  
The dark red blood flows into the syringe. Heavy does not feel well. He just doesn't trust the new Medic.  
When Friedrich was finished, he stick a plaster over the slightly bleeding wound.  
"You can go now."  
Heavy gets up, but he hesitates.  
"Anything else?"  
"Does Heavy get a lollipop?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Medic always gave us one when the syringes hurt."  
It seems to him like an eternity until Friedrich finally answers.  
"You're an adult man. You do not need a lollipop, but a diet, which I had already prescribed. And so that you or the others never ever ask me again..."  
Friedrich goes to the desk where the glass with the lollipops stands, takes it and drops it demonstratively in the trash can.  
Heavy is be dumbfounded and the physical pain is replaced by psychical pain. Medic has not gone so long yet, but Heavy misses him bitterly. He feels as he is going to be cry. But he clenches the big hands into fists, lifts his head, turns around and goes without saying another word.  
"Damn Russians…"

As he steps out into the hall, Heavy passes the Mercs without looking at them.  
"What's the matter, son?" Engineer asks honestly concerned, but Heavy ignores him and soon he has disappeared behind the corner.  
Friedrich comes through the door to ask for the number 3. Soldier stands next him on the wall, his little finger in his nose. When the strict doctor sees that, he outraged.  
"What the hell…?! Finger out of the nose!"  
Soldier twitches and pulls the finger out immediately. But Friedrich doesn't be content with it.  
"What is all this about? And you call yourself a soldier? Shame on you! When I came here, I thought I was working with adult people! Professionals."  
"Hey!" Scout interferes. "Leave him alone!"  
"Shut up, you little twerp! Learn to have respect for older people! If you can not, I see black for you. And now on! Number 3!"  
Demo stands up from his place. You can see that he wants to be anything but with this doctor alone in a room.

Heavy sits on the bed in his room and stares at the floor.  
There is a knock on the room door. Scout sticks his head in.  
"Hey, big guy. May I come in?"  
"Da…"  
The boy sits down on the bed, next to Heavy.  
"Whatever he did, do not take that too much to heart. I mean, you're not like that."  
"Because Medic never treated me like that."  
"Yeah… I've always thought he's an old geezer. But actually he was pretty cool."  
"Leetle Scout miss Doctor too?"  
Heavy looks into his eyes. Sure Scout misses him, but he does not want to admit it.  
"Yeah… Maybe… A little bit. Never mind."  
Heavys Blick wird skeptisch. Scout geht nicht darauf ein, sondern sagt stattdessen:  
„Hey, I was thinking about sneaking into the infirmary and looking for something to help get rid of this quack."  
"Looking for what?"  
"I don't know… Or we plant something on him. Something that makes him intolerable for the team and the Administrator has to laid him off!"  
"What to plant?"  
"I don't know that, either… But I have the fear that he may never leave the infirmary anyway."  
"Scout should not do it."  
"Why? You also want our old Medic to come back!"  
"Yes, but this is not right. We should do what Spy says."  
"What? To tolerate it? This is an asshole! Even if we all try to build a better relationship with him, he will always treat us like dirt. And don't forget that he hates Russians. He hates you, Heavy. Do you really think it's going better when you're friendly to him?"

"Okay, do what you want. But I'll look around in the infirmary."  
Scout leaves the room. Heavy does not try to stop him. The boy does what he wants anyway. But if he is honest, the gentle Russian hopes that he might find something or come up with something to get rid of the new Medic and bring back the old one. But he's also worried at the thought when Scout is discovered by him. Would he do any harm to him?  
Heavy has to be distract himself now. So he will clean Sasha.  
He takes out the rag he always uses for it, takes his minigun out of its bed and carries it carefully over to his. Just as he wants to start, he notices a small feather ball in the barrel.  
"What is bird doing in Sasha?"  
The bird moves, and a moment later it looks out of the barrel. It's the robin that follows Heavy everywhere, ever since he had found it and brought it to Medic, so that he can heal it. It makes a sad impression.  
"Is bird sad? Heavy is sad, too."  
As if the robin could understand him, it flies on his shoulder and snuggles to him. As if it wants to give him comfort.

 **Team Fortress 2**

Sniper stops his van. They have reached the train station.  
"Well, here we are."  
"The ride was much too short…"  
"We drove an hour and a half, mate."  
Sniper tries to give Medic an encouraging smile, but it looks much too sad despite all this.  
The two are silent for a minute. Neither of them wants to get out, but Hans finally makes an arrangement to leave the van. Sniper could get in trouble with Friedrich if he needs too long with his return to the base.  
"You don't have to help me with my baggage. It's better to go back now."  
"Of course I will help you! And I'll stay so long until your train is gone on the horizon."  
"...okay." Hans smiles.  
Sniper opens the back door of his van.  
"I'm will unload everything. Go get your ticket."  
"Alright. See you in a bit."  
With Archimedes' cage, Hans climbs the few stair steps up to the wooden train station. It's abandoned. No wonder. They are here in the middle of a desert.  
He enters the small building, where an old woman sits behind the ticket counter and reads a book. She is wearing a horn-goggle and her gray hair is tied to a strict braid.  
She doesn't notice Hans. At least he believes this until she suddenly address to him.  
"Good-day, young man." Her voice sounds firm and tough.  
"Oh! H-hello."  
"It feels like an eternity since I saw the last passengers here on my station." She looks at Hans over the edge of her glasses. "Don't we know each other?"  
"Five years ago I came here by train."  
"Yes I remember. All these years you have lived in this lifeless desert. Allow me to ask why."  
"Well ... I like living alone for myself."  
"I see. I understand that just too well. I chose this post here, because people rarely go by here. It's a true blessing."  
"You're don't be afraid?"  
"No, not at all. Of what? That I might be attacked? That my heart makes limp and my corpse is found only months later? Or I might be afraid of loneliness? No, no I'm not afraid of anything."  
"Ha. That's probably true. Otherwise you would not be here."  
"Besides, the good old Barney always checks after me when he comes by with the train here. Usually, this station is intended for freight trains, but they don't come through here anymore. Therefore, all other trains don't stop here. But the good old Barney stops for me."  
"Good to know that you have someone who thinks of you. But if there is no regular train, you probably don't sell tickets?"  
"This is true. Especially at my age. In fact, I have not sold tickets for a long time, but the good old Barney certainly has some. I will ask him to take you with. You want to go to the city?"  
"Too kind. Yes, I want to the city."  
"Forgive me my curiosity, young man, but why do you want to get out of solitude? Do you need a veterinarian for that pretty little dove?"  
The old woman smiles at the dove in its cage.  
"Oh! No no. Archimedes is in a good health. It's just ... I need ... variety. Just to go briefly among people, so I remember why I'm actually away from them."  
"You seem so sad, young man."  
"I…"  
"Medic!"  
Sniper comes in.  
"There you are. You took so long, so I have already brought all your baggage up."  
"Oh, another young man. We know each other, too?"  
"Oh. G'day, milady." Mundy takes his hat off his head and bows slightly. "Yes I believe that too. Five years ago I came for my friend here. And I have to depose him now. It's a pity to let go such a great Medic."  
"So you are a doctor? And then you leave your friend? A medic is always to be used. Especially in a place where there are no hospitals."  
"That's alright. He has a new medic."  
Hans and Mundy look at each other and try to hide their feelings in front of the old woman.  
"Oh! The train is coming~"  
Mundy and Hans listen attentively, but can hear nothing. The old woman steps out behind the counter and goes outside. The two follow her. No train in sight.  
Mundy had actually carried Hans's baggage along with the large birdcage on the train station.  
"I've put a blanket over the bird's cage so your doves get a little rest."  
"Thank you, my friend."  
"Don't mention it, mate."  
"And please don't call me Medic. I am no longer your doctor."  
"For us, you will always be."  
"We will never meet again."  
"We will visit you."  
""It's better if you don't. And actually..." Hans brings Scouts labelled baseball from his jacket pocket. "... actually I shouldn't have accepted that."  
"So you want to forget us?"  
"Even if I wanted, I could not forget you. But I cannot handle this kind of emotion very well."  
Sniper puts both hands on his shoulders.  
"It's okay. Keep the ball and let us come to see you. It will not be the same as before, but you are still a part of the team, the family. And who knows? Perhaps the good Friedrich will soon quit the service?"  
"Are you planning something? Usually I am always for something like that. But you should leave it. Friedrich is irrepressibly. And even if, for whatever reason, he would quit his job, that doesn't mean that I can work as your Medic again. And before you have to get along without a Medic, you should learn to get along with him."  
"…"

Smoke can be seen in the distance. The train is to be advancing.  
"Wow, the old lady has an excellent hearing."  
The two look at her. She had slightly bent down to the large birdcage and gave a whistle-like sound to draw the attention of the doves, which also worked. The birds jump to her at the bars.  
"Sweet, sweet little doves."  
When the train stops in front of them, the old woman turns to the two of them.  
"You're lucky that old Barney is passing here today, young man. Sometimes there is no train going through here for weeks."  
Hans smiles at her.  
 _It's not like I've had a choice._  
"That would have been okay. Then I would have driven him to the city with the van."  
"Sniper…"  
"Dorothea!"  
The train driver is approaching the three. He is as old as the woman but is still light on his feet.  
"Barney, nice to see you."  
The two old folks hug each other. Both reach Mundy and Hans to the chest.  
"Somehow cute…"  
Hans answers with a sigh.  
"How are you, Doro?"  
"I'm fine. And you? We haven't seen each other for two weeks."  
"I feel great. And as I see, you have two passengers for me."  
"Oh eh… just me."  
"Please give the boy a ticket."  
"Of course." Barney reaches into the pocket of his checkered trousers and takes out a ticket. He hands it Hans. "Here you go."  
"Thank you."  
"When did I drop or take someone from here the last time?"  
"Five years ago, my dear."  
"Time flies."  
"I'll help you with the store your baggage away, Med- eh… Hans."  
"Thanks… really."  
"Tell me when you're done." Barney turns back to the woman. They both look like an old married couple.  
Sniper helps Hans to bring the cage and baggage into the train. The train compartment is quite lonely and they find an empty cabin.  
"Perfect. Thanks for your help."  
"Self-evidently, Doc."  
Hans gives Mundy a warning look, but he just shrugs innocently.  
"Take care of yourself. And good luck in the city."  
"It will be unfamiliar, but I'll manage it."  
"Sure thing. If the townspeople don't recognize your genius, it's their own fault."  
"Hahaha… yes…"  
Suddenly Sniper hugs him; and Hans responds the embrace.  
"Until sometime, maybe. If you want to return to us, I and my Van will wait for you."  
"Thank you for everything."  
" **I** have to thank you."

Sniper leaves the train with a slightly hanging head. Barney and Dorothea are still whisper sweet nothings.  
"Baggage and passenger are stowed away."  
"Oh, good, good. I hate to leave you, Dorothea, but I have to stick to the schedule."  
"That's why I love you so much. Always responsible-minded."  
The two give themselves a kiss on both cheeks and their mouths.  
Dorothea and Mundy are still standing on the platform and watch the train until it has disappeared on the horizon. Just as he had promised.  
"And there he goes again."  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, back to my post."  
"Will you get along alone?"  
"Of course~" With a smile Dorothea steps into the wooden building to go back to her seat behind the counter. "So many nice young men in one day" Mundy hears she sigh. That makes him smile.  
He turns round. It's time to go back to the base. Tomorrow is a fight with the BLUs. The first fight in the new year. He wants to prepare himself a bit.

When Sniper enters the base, he meets Engineer.  
"Hey eh… Dell? How'd it go here?"  
"The Doc wants to see you. He is quite irritated."  
"Why?"  
"Don't know. Maybe because you took too long to come back here."  
"Is that a joke?"  
"The good Medic doesn't seem to be the type who is joking."  
"Hey, your helmet looks somehow different, mate."  
"Doc says I shouldn't wear my helmet the wrong way round, because that's too childish."  
Engie rush past him. Not yet three days here and the guy is making everyone to his enemy. Even the otherwise good-natured Engineer is upset.  
 _I think I'll have to need a talkfest with him!_  
Mundy is on his way to the infirmary. Friedrich is already waiting for him there.  
"Finally" he greeted the sniper. "It took a long time."  
"The train station is not around the corner."  
"That is not an excuse. However, if I look at your van, you are really not so fast."  
"Don't blame my van!"  
"Sit down."  
"I'm not ready yet-"  
"Sit down I said!"

So the sniper sits down. This guy is adamant anyway.  
After Friedrich took blood from him and Mundy is about to go, Friedrich asks:  
"Where are you from?"  
"What?  
"You do not look like an American and you do not sound like that either. So, where are you from?"  
"…New Zealand"  
"An Australian then?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No, I just do not like you."  
"What's you problem with people like me? As far as I know, Australians haven't occupied Berlin."  
"That is true. But I do not hate you because of that. I just do not like hillbillies."  
"What do you call me?"  
Sniper rushes towards Friedrich, but suddenly the two Dobermann dogs are standing in front of him, bare their teeth. Mundy hadn't even noticed that they were in the room at all. They must have been under the table.  
Mundy is not stupid enough to mess with these menacing dogs. With a last warning look, he leaves the infirmary.

In the common room he meets Demo, Spy, Pyro and Scout. When he passes by the demoman, he takes the bottle out of his hand, ignores his protest, sits down at the table and takes a big sip.  
"What's wrong, pally?"  
"Pfft! As soon as I get back from the train station, the new Medic insult me as a hillbilly!"  
"But you're a 'illbilly."  
"Shut up, you back stabbin' snake!"  
"But Spy is right!" Scouts laughing. "Your burnsides, your hillbilly mouth… Besides, you fight with bow and arrow like a… a...eh…"  
"Bushman."  
"Yeah! Hahahaha!"  
Sniper has two options. Either he gives Scout a whipping, or he takes a big sip of rum.  
He decides for the second.  
"Demo" Mundy says with a conciliatory voice. "Today you have a drinking buddy."  
"Actually I mustn't drink anymore. If Medic catches me, I'm in trouble."  
"We can do and leave what we want! Who's this guy already?"  
"Our Medic? Medics are be in charge by nature. Or would you like to contradict him? I won't. In the end, he will take vengeance and rejects to healing us during a battle. I don't want to run a risk."  
"When you're sober, you're a coward, Demo."  
"Ach, fuck off, lads."  
The mood is at its lowest point again. Mundy hates it.  
Only Pyro seems blithely. He sits under the table and plays with matches.  
At times Sniper has the impression that he's a child or would see the world with different eyes.  
Sometimes he envies him.

Suddenly, the voice of the new Medic echoes through loudspeakers.  
 **"Suffkopf! Immediately into the infirmary!"**  
"…what? What did he say?"  
"Suff…kopf…? What is this supposed to be?"  
"Hey, Spy. You know the potato language."  
"'e's calling for you, Demoman."  
"What?! Oh no! I don't want to be alone with him again! Are you coming with me, Scout?"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"You, Sniper?"  
"This is your battle, mate."  
"A great drinking buddy you are. Spy?"  
"Don't be pathetic."  
"You are really great friends…"  
"Mmpf."  
Pyro crawls out from under the table and holds a holds a hand out to to Demoman. First, Tavish is unsure what Pyro wants from him, but then it becomes clear to him. Gratefully he takes his hand and together they make their way to the scary doctor.  
Sniper is gazing after them. Apparently, Pyro knows what's going on around him.  
He takes another big sip from the bottle.

 **Team Fortress 2**

Medic has been on the train for nearly two hours. The landscape slowly begins to change.  
He had left Archimedes out of his cage and now the dove sits in front of him on the table, the little button eyes directed at his owner.  
"What do you look at me like that? Don't worry. I bet our new home will be just as beautiful as the last one. Perhaps it's not so bad to smell city air for once again."  
"Coo~"  
"Come here."  
Hans holds his index finger out to Archimedes and the dove jumps up. Together, they look out of the window. It starts to snow. The desert is behind them now.  
"It's been a long time since I saw snow the last time. It is almost strange to see it float down the sky. It's almost ... fascinating."  
"Coo~"

Suddenly, the door opens to Hans's cabin and the train attendant stands in front of him.  
"We are about to arrive in Cedar City."  
The burly man observes the dove on his finger and makes a deprecatory sound.  
"Put the dove back into the cage. Animals are not allowed here."  
"But this is a closed cabin."  
"That doesn't matter."  
"…I see."  
The train attendant leaves the cabin.  
"I'm sorry, Archimedes. Back in your cage. At the beginning of our new life, we don't have to ask for trouble."  
The dove obeys and jumps to his seat, while Hans closes the door behind him. He sighs. Talking to this man, if only briefly, was strange and unpleasant.  
"I'm just don't get used to the people out there. I think this could spell trouble."

Twenty minutes later the train arrives at the station.  
It is still snowing. The station is snow-covered and Hans can hardly wait to walk on it. It's been too long already.  
The unfriendly train attendant helps him to carry the big birdcage out of the train. Normally it doesn't seem to belong to his duties, but Hans suspects he is glad to have the doves out of the train as soon as possible.  
Now he stands there and looks around. The air is cold and the snow cover under his shoes is thick. He pulls the jacket tighter around his body.  
Again, there are not many people on the platform, but it's still more lively than on the one in the desert.  
"Err… Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find a place for the night?"  
The train attendant looks at Hans skeptically; then he replied unfriendly:  
"Leave the train station, turn left and follow the road. There is a small building with the inscription _Hotel_. It's hard to miss."  
"I haven't been with people for a long time, but doesn't they say it's not to be missed?"  
"You asked me and I answered."  
"Is everybody here as friendly as you?"  
Hans doesn't feel offended. Quite the contrary. He enjoys the conversation with this man, who is looking as if Hans would unnerve him.  
"You are certainly as humanitarian as you are animal-friendly, aren't you? I can understand why you are a train attendant. You always have to keep moving if you make friends in the cities like you."  
"…go to hell."  
"Oh, there I was already."  
Hans smiles at him. The train attendant gives a contemptuous sound and retreats into the train.  
"Nice guy. I bet we could have become friends."  
"Coo~"  
"What do you mean I'm talking too much, Archimedes?"  
"Coo~"  
"You mean I have to contain myself? That's easier said than cooed. With my team, I have always talked like this. But yes, I know. I'm no longer there. This will be a difficult new life..."

An old, scratching laugh sounds behind Hans.  
"The guy is talking with a dove. And I thought I was crazy."  
The former Medic turns around and sees an old man in front of him. His clothes are old and dirty. His gray beard used to be white once for sure.  
"Of course, I talk to Archimedes. He understands me. At least I sometimes get this impression."  
"Well, in this city it's difficult to make friends. You just got out of the train, but I've never seen you here. New here?"  
"Yes… Yes, I am. I plan to take a hotel room."  
"Shall I help you with your baggage?"  
"That would be too friendly."  
"Oh, sure. No one else is friendly in this city."  
"So bad?"  
"I was born in this city. But the people don't care that I live on the street."  
Hans and the stranger lift the big cage. He clamps the suitcase under his arm as he wears Archimedes' cage with the still free hand.  
"But I'm the only homeless person here. And that's good. So no one can contest my sleeping places."  
"Sounds perfect."  
"Yes. But I don't complain. As long as I don't starve."  
"How do you get your food? Surely you have no money?"  
"Bumming, theft…"

 _I was really way too long isolated from this world..._

They reach the hotel. From the outside it looks pretty and moneyed.  
On the way there, the people went out of their way.  
Does want Hans really start his new life here? He could go to a bigger city. However, the distance between him and his team would be much bigger then.

"So, here we are."  
"Thanks for your help. Maybe we will meet again."  
"Most certainly."  
Hans leaves the large birdcage outside of the entrance for a moment, enters the hotel and goes to the reception.  
A young man is sitting behind the counter. He also eyed Hans skeptical.  
This look seems to be typical of the people in this city. Probably it doesn't mean anything.  
"Hello. I'd like a room."  
"…no."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Pets are not allowed."  
A slap in the face for the native German.  
"They're just doves."  
"Flying rats, in my opinion. Carriers of diseases. Get rid of them or leave."  
Hans hasn't been here for half an hour and people are already beginning trying his patience. He does not let anything come over his lovely doves.  
"I assure you, they are absolutely house-trained."  
"Pets are not allowed."

Hans is about to go for the smug young man's throat. If he still had his bone saw, he would now take it out and cut this silly expression out of his face!  
"Coo~"  
Archimedes draws his attention. The button eyes look up to him, look almost reproachful.  
Hans clears his throat. "I get it. I will go. With my doves."  
With a raised head he leaves the hotel. The homeless person is still there.  
"What's happening? Rejected? As was to be expected."  
"What is their problem with animals?"  
"Take it easy."  
"But where shall I go? I don't think there is any other hotel."  
"You are absolutely right."  
"What should I do? I cannot leave my doves here in the cold."  
"…hey. You can come with me. Over the winter I have my sleeping place in an empty barn. Is nothing special, but it's quite warm."  
"Really? Thank you. What would I do without you?"  
"In a city full of unfriendly people, there is always one that maintains the hospitality. Even if he is a bum."  
"That's okay for me."  
They lift the big cage and march off.  
The barn is just a few meters away from the small town. There is hay and an old oil lamp.  
"Here your doves are spared from the cold. But we have to carry them over there."  
"What?"  
The homeless person points upwards. There is a floor. About four meters above them. A ladder leads up there.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I said that the barn is empty, but now and again the owner comes by. He does not know I'm here and that's shall stay like this."

Hans eyed the floor and the ladder. He doesn't have a good feeling.  
"Well, all right. Here goes."  
The stranger climbs first on the ladder, with one hand he holds the cage holder. Hans comes from below. The ladder wobbles. The cage becomes heavier. Hans can hardly hold it.  
They are almost up there when the cage suddenly slips. His helper can not hold it alone, and so the cage with Hans' babies falls the four meters and lands with a loud bang on the wooden floor. By the impact the cage broke open and all his doves escaped. They fly outside through the open barn door.  
"No!" Hans descends the ladder as fast as he can, he jumps off the last meter. As soon as possible, he follows them outside. They are already high up in the sky. They don't even turn back when Hans calls them.  
With hanging shoulders he's gazing after his beloved doves. They begin to merge with the gray sky.  
The homeless person goes over to him.  
"Hey, I'm sorry your doves have flown away."  
Hans shakes barely noticeably his head.  
"They don't just fly away. They fly home."  
Only very reluctantly he goes to Archimedes' cage and take him up.  
"And you? Do you want to fly with your siblings?"  
The dove looks at him, his head lying on the side. He goes out with Archimedes, opens the cage and holds it up.  
"Go ahead. Fly."  
And Archimedes flies.  
Hans turns his back on him. He cannot watch his favorite dove leaves him, too.  
On the questioning look of the homeless person he answers:  
"A family shouldn't be separated."  
Suddenly, he hears an approaching flutter and shortly thereafter Hans feels something on his back.  
"What the…?"  
Archimedes flies on his shoulder.  
"Archimedes! What are you doing?"  
"Coo~"  
"Oh… I knew you wouldn't leave me."  
Hans tilts his head slightly to his dove and gently strokes its head.  
"Ha. Are you something like a dove breeder or something?"  
"No, actually, I'm a doctor. I'm here to find work."  
"Oh, a doctor? That's convenient. I have a very bad corn. Could you look at this?"

"Hahaha! Don't worry, my boy. That was just a joke. Tell me, where are you from? You didn't speak English with your dove."  
"…originally I came from Germany."

"I'm not a Nazi, if you think so. And I'm not on the run either."  
"Don't worry. That you are a Nazi was not a thought of me. But I was betted you were on the run. The Germans who living in America have no longer an easy life here, since the war was broken out. The Americans distrust them."  
"Yes, I understand that…"  
Medic sighs inwardly. As soon as he is away from his familiar surroundings, he's suddenly confronted with such topics. His team was never talking about it. Well, now and then Soldier had always indicated something, but he had never meant it badly. That's just he. But out here it feels different. Threatening. Insidious. Real.  
The safe isolation of the desert is gone. At all things, everything had a different reality there. He was able to have his team recovered with the help of a healing beam. If they died in a fight, they were brought back to life. This is no longer possible outside here. As if this is a separate world and in the desert a different one.  
That is precisely why Hans had changed the worlds over more than 20 years ago.  
 _Strange that my first thought was that he could think I am a Nazi. That must be because of Friedrich. As soon as he was there, the past was present again…_  
"Oh, hey. My name, by the way, is Ben."  
This brings Hans back.  
"Nice to meet you. I am Hans."

 **Team Fortress 2**

The next day.

The Mercs are preparing for the fight. Their holiday lights are still hang around their weapons, which they had donned before Christmas. When Friedrich sees this, he looks disbelieving.  
"What is that? Are you serious? This looks ridiculous."  
"This is what we do every year. Get used to it, old man."  
Friedrich throws a threatening look at Scout.  
Heavy puts his ammunition belt on and with his Minigun he gets himself into a good position in front of the gate.

Today it's the first time that they will fight with the new Medic. Misha is not worried that he might not have practiced with Medics weapons and medigun. Friedrich seems to be very responsible. But that doesn't mean he has a sense of teamwork. Yesterday he had not eaten with them. Neither lunch nor dinner. He always moves back to the infirmary, and when he wants to talk to them, he calls their names over loudspeakers. However, he doesn't name their real names. He already has a nickname for each of them. They seem to be German, so Heavy doesn't understand them, but he's sure they're not meant to be affectionate.

"…"  
"Hey, lad. You're alright?" Demoman puts a hand on Heavy's broad shoulder. "I hope yar fit for the fight. It seems to me that we haven't fought the BLUs for ages. They are certainly as excited as we are."  
"Da… And have their old Doktor."  
Demo sighs. "Oh Heavy. It will be allright. Just let a little time go by."  
"New Doktor hates Heavy."  
"Maybe… maybe he's just nervous. I mean, new country, new job, new people. Maybe he just doesn't know how to react. Ya cannot know that because I was here before ya, but when I was new, I had to vomit all the time."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I guess because I was nervous. I think everyone reacts differently. We should give him time. Give him some understanding."

In this way Heavy hasn't looked at that yet. Maybe Demoman is right. Everyone needs time to get used to it. Even with him, that was no different. And it had worked very well because everyone was always so nice to him. They must also be nice to Friedrich.  
"Ya can do that, Heavy. Ya have a good heart."  
The Scotsman slaps him amicable on the shoulder.  
Miraculously, Misha feels better now. He feels motivated and wants to spend a little more time with the new doctor in the future. He pretends to hate Russians, but maybe he's just afraid of them? Heavy will prove to him that he doesn't need to be afraid of him.

 _"Mission begins in thirty seconds."_  
Heavy looks over at the Medic. He is surprised. Instead of the Medigun, he holds the crossbow in his hands. Heavy doesn't have a good feeling about it.  
 _"Mission begins in ten seconds."_  
Like in state of shock, the team is waiting for the gate to open.  
 _"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_  
The roller door rises.  
"Get behind me, Doktor!"  
But Friedrich has other plans. He is the first one who runs on the battlefield.  
The team looks confused. Then they followed him hastily.

Heavy is too busy with killing and remaining alive as when he could look out for Medic. But what he is well aware is that he doesn't heal him. He can only hope that at least he will take care of the others. But this go up in smoke when he hears Scout calling for Medic in panic. After Heavy took care for the BLU Soldier, he turned to the boy. He lies on the ground, his head is bleeding heavily. And then he sees Medic. He'd noticed Scout, but ignored him. Instead, he decides to kill the BLU scout.  
As fast as he can, Heavy runs over to Scout.  
"Leetle man!"  
Scout inhales the air strongly between his teeth.  
"This goddamned Medic!"  
"Here." Heavy hands him his sandwich.  
"Thanks, pally."  
"Medic doesn't mean it-"  
"You bet he does! I told you before this is an asshole!"  
"…we just have to-"  
"Don't give me the same bullshit like Spy!"  
"Heavy! Scout! Watch out!"  
Both look up and are hit by a bomb at the same moment.

Mundy is really trying to concentrate on the fight, but he cannot help observe his new doctor with the sniper-scope from his hiding place. He does not heal his teammates. If so, then only sporadically. Then he shoots an arrow at them. Even from a great distance. Sniper have to admit that he is a good shooter. And he's actively fighting. But only with the crossbow. He must give several shots at an enemy, so that he dies at all. But the man in the 50's has a high stamina.  
Résumé: They have now a Combat Medic in their team.  
"Great…"

Scout suddenly calls for him. The Medic turns around and Sniper also swings his weapon towards Scout. He lies hurt on the ground. As far as Sniper can judge, he is seriously wounded. His head is soaked with blood.  
But Friedrich makes no effort to help him. And Sniper knows why. In his eyes, Scout has no chance anymore. And the arrows really don't give much healing. For Medic, it would be a waste to send an arrow for him.  
"Wanker…"  
At least Heavy takes care of the boy.

Suddenly Sniper notices the BLU Demoman. He had targeted Heavy and Scout.  
"Heavy! Scout! Watch out!"  
Unfortunately Sniper had seen him too late. The Demoman had already shoot a bomb on the two. Mundy eliminate him with a focused head shot. But unfortunately the two didn't make it. They were torn by the bomb.  
Sniper lowers his sniper rifle. This is going to be a long fight.

The REDs return to their base. After hours of fighting, they are exhausted as never before. The fact that the new Medic had not perform his main task, the struggle had become more and more protracted.  
"What's your fucking problem?" Scout growls.  
"I do not know what you mean. I gave everything in the fight and scored a binary kill."  
"You. Are. A. Medic! Medics aren't supposed to fight! They are supposed to keep us alive!"  
"Pah! Like you? Just do not think I did not see you. You are a veritable suicide commando."  
"I can take care of myself!"  
"I have seen that. But let me tell you one thing, my boy. Medics do not heal scouts. I do not know what Hans did, but he wasted his time with you."  
Scout stands there with his mouth open. He looks very hurt.  
Engineer now intervenes. He tries to cool down the situation.  
"Listen, Doc. Ya certainly meant it well, but-"  
"You are not an offensive class but a support class, maggot! You abandoned your team, soldier!"  
Friedrich doesn't let himself be worked up. Instead he answers:  
"I have also observed you. If you were do your rocket jumps less, you would not have to call for me all the time. That applies to you, too, Suffkopf."  
Demoman still doesn't understand this word, but he knows that he is meant.  
"And you…" Friedrich now turns to Pyro. He looks at him with his head lying on the side.  
"What's with Heavy?" Demo interrupts him. "He is neither a suicide, nor does he harm himself. Why did not ya at least help him? Hans and Heavy were always the perfect duo. They have protected each other."  
"I will. When the diet is working. He is much too slow. With less belly I can surely do more with him."  
"Tell me one, you wannabe-Combat-Medic. If you feel compelled to fight rather than to heal, then why don't you use the bone saw for that? Or all the other creepy weapons of Hans."  
"Bone saws are not there to kill, but to serve the medicine."  
"Man, you're so narrow-minded. Don't make such a fuss!"  
"HANS is a sick man who is obsessed with his medicine. And at the same time he flouts at all consequences. What do you think why he lost his license? And what did I tell you about respect for the adults?"  
"I don't give a fuck!"  
Scout grabs Friedrich's collar. Before the others can stop him, the Dobermann dogs suddenly stand in the room. They growl at Scout threateningly.  
"Your terror dogs get on my nerves."  
Benjamin sticks out his tongue. Their growls grow louder and they make a few steps towards him.  
"Oh- oh…"  
Now they are running toward him and Scout sees to it at he comes away. They chase him out the door, down the hall.  
"This is not nice."  
"Is anyone talking to you, Russian?"  
"His name is Misha" Mundy defends him. "And as for the medical license. We knew about it, but Hans never let us feel it. He was ingenious. Maybe a bit crazy, yeah. But ingenious."  
"Hmpf! It does not surprise me to hear that of someone who urinates in glasses and collects them like stamps."  
Friedrich turns his back on the Mercs and goes.  
Sniper is perplexed.  
"How does he knows that…!?"  
The others show with a hand and head movement that they didn't tell anything.

In the early evening, they all sit together at the dining table. Even Friedrich. However, only to control that Heavy does not eat more than it is allowed. In addition, so Scout does not drink any energy drink. And so Spy does not smoke. And so Demo does not drink any alcohol. And so Pyro does not play with fire. And so Soldier cannot picks his nose...  
"Hey… A lock has been affixed on the refrigerator. I do not think I need to ask who is responsible for it."  
Actually it doesn't matter to Scout whether the refrigerator is locked or not. His bonk is stored separately. And besides, he is furious because he has to sit on a rubber tire, as one of the Dobermann dogs had bitten him in the heinie. He even has the fear that he can never sit properly.  
"I consider it necessary to make sure that a certain person does not eat the food during my absence when he is not supposed to." Friedrich's ice-blue eyes fix Heavy on the other end of the table. "And just by the way, my boy, I've locked all the cans up. Hans was so friendly and has already removed all the cans from the machine. This also applies to alcohol, cigarettes and coffee."  
Mundy is spluttering.  
"The coffee, too?" he utters indignantly.  
"Apart from the fact that all these things are harmful, they also cost a lot of money. The very ammunition for the several weapons is a pure fortune."  
"Are you also a financial planner or something? Mind your own frigging business! After all, we don't have to pay for everything but Mann Co."  
"It can only be beneficial to learn how to save money and curb its consumption."  
"And what if we want to eat something from time to time?"  
"Then come to me and ask for the key."  
"And then you decide who is allowed to eat and who not? Who do you think you are?"  
Friedrich rises from his seat and with a sternly look he looks down at the Mercs.  
"I am your Medic. My job is to keep you from any damage. Human beings are created by nature in such a way that they constantly injure themselves. In any and every possible way. Be glad that you have someone out there who will keep you from it. But also ingratitude is an integral part of the life of man."  
"You want thanks? I give you thanks."  
"Sit back down, Jeremy" Spy reminds.  
"Bite me! If you want to crawl in front of him, do it! But I will never accept this shit! Someone should muzzle you! Just like your tikes."  
Friedrich looks at him with a look, which makes clear that a muzzle for Scout would not be a bad idea either.  
The runner leaves the room. He wants to get away as fast as possible, but the injury to his butt makes him look like a robot while walking. Slow and stagnant.  
The backward ones remain silent.

 **Team Fortress 2**

Hans stands in front of the only hospital in town. It is a rather small building. But exactly there he wants to resume his work as a doctor.  
He had left Archimedes with Ben. He does not want to take the risk not to get this job just because he holds a dove as a pet. Ben had offered to look after Archimedes. And he is trustworthy as far as Hans can judge. And, after all, it is not forever. Toward the end, he had still advised him to hide his German accent. But that's easier said than done.

He enters the building through the double door. There is not much going on. Few people sit nearby on chairs and wait for doctors and nurses.  
He turns to the woman at the counter.  
"Hello."  
"Hello. What can I do for you?"  
The woman in the 40s smiles at him. Finally another nice face.  
"I'm here to submit my application for a job as a doctor with you."  
"But of course. Doctors are always to be used. Even in such a sleepy city like this" she laughs.  
"You can say that again."  
"I assume that you have already completed the necessary apprenticeship?"  
"Of course. It has been more than 20 years, but fortunately, the expiration date never expires."  
"Okay. Do you have your documents?"  
"Oh… Well… I have nothing here right now. They have been lost during my move."  
"I see. This is not a problem. Tell me where you have made your apprenticeship. Then we call there and ask them to send your documents."  
It will be a tight squeeze for Hans now. He knew that something like this might happen, but he still hoped that the people would just leave it at that.  
"Well… I…"  
"Ah! Doctor Burnsfield! Do you have a minute?"  
The woman waves a man in a doctor gown nearer.  
"What is it, Mrs. Kelly?"  
The man is on the same eye level as Hans. Short hair, brown eyes and a friendly smile on his face.  
"This gentleman wants to work at our place as a doctor."  
"Hello." The doctor gives Hans his hand. "Welcome. Have you already asked for the documents, Mrs. Kelly?"  
"Yes, but he probably lost them."  
"No problem. Name us the institute where you did your apprenticeship and we clarify that."  
"Yes… So… The institute is located in...Berlin."  
"Berlin? Okay, which federal state?"  
"That Berlin, which I mean, is in no state. It is a federal state."  
"So you did your apprenticeship abroad? Why not? Perhaps it's even an advantage here" laughs the doctor.  
Hans' insecurity disappears. These people here are quite nice. Perhaps it does not matter whether he is a German or not. By the time he had named his name, it would have been clear. He does not notice his own accent. That is why he does not know whether he is talking with accent. But so far nobody has reacted to it.  
So he takes heart.  
"My apprenticeship was done in Germany."  
"…Germany? When?"  
Suddenly the doctor's tone becomes sharper.  
"That's almost 30 years ago."  
"…what is your name?"  
"…Hans Ludwig Freud."  
The woman and the doctor falter, look at Hans with wide eyes. Their eyes say everything. Nazi, world conqueror, destroyer, murderer...  
"Sorry, but we have no room for another doctor. I must ask you to go now."  
"I see…"  
And Hans goes. He can feel their eyes in his back. He still remained polite, although Hans knows that he hates him and fears alike, and so he would gladly have thrown the corresponding words to his head. Who knows? Maybe they are afraid, he can curse their with his black magic.

"How'd it go? When I look at you, probably not very good."  
Hans climbs up the ladder to the attic where Ben and Archimedes are.  
"They don't want to work with a Nazi. You know, it doesn't matter how much you try to hide your origins. When a German stands before them, they know that it is one. There is always something that betrays you."  
"And what are you going to do now?"  
"Take into the next train and go to the next city. Maybe I have more luck in a big city. In any case, there must be a place somewhere in America, where folks don't immediately condemn people like me."  
"You cannot blame them for that."  
"Perhaps. But the war has been over for more than 24 years. How long shall this go on?"  
"You have not been in America since today? Where did you live before?"  
"…in a place where people have accepted me as I was. It was not about origin or skin color. We were one. A family."  
"If so, why are you away from there?"  
"Long story…"  
Ben nods.  
"I know when I have to keep my mouth and not ask any further. But you should not move immediately but stay another night here with me."  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
"Nonsense! When have I ever company?"  
Hans barely nods to himself. Today it didn't go well. It's going to be better tomorrow. The next city is far away. He will have to drive a long time. So it is better if he rest for the rest of the day and is fully aware of the new reality. He knew he might have to put a defeat or two. But he hadn't expected **that**.


	8. The abduction of the Support

On the same evening, Heavy knocks at the door to the infirmary. Under his arm, the chessboard clamps. At their last meeting with their old Medic he had said that he had often played chess with Friedrich. It would be nice if their new Medic could play a round with him. If so, maybe their relationship will relax. And because what is more binding together than a board game?

Friedrich opens the door. When he realizes that Heavy stands in front of him, his already dark face becomes even darker.  
"What do you want?"  
"Heavy wants to play chess with new Medic."  
He holds the chessboard to him. Now Friedrich's face light up. He looks almost amused.  
For a moment, Heavy really thinks he would be happy about the invitation, but far from it.  
"You, a Russian, want to play with me the royal game?"  
"Er…da."  
"Oh please. Should I laugh or what?"  
"Old Medic and Heavy have often played chess."  
"So, Hans teached you?"  
"Yes, but sometimes Heavy makes mistakes."  
"That does not surprise me. You Russians are simply not made to keep complex things. But never mind. There are still enough games worthy of your intelligence. Such as rope jumping, egg and spoon race or to bowl a hoop. Although, this backyard games has to imply a certain physical condition."

"You Russians really do not have it easy. I almost feel sorry for you. But only almost."  
Friedrich wants to close the door but Heavy stops it with one of his big hands.  
"Just one game. Please."  
"…do you have the playing pieces?"  
Sure he does. After all, he was hoping that they would start playing immediately. They are always keep in a transparent, small plastic bag, which Heavy presents to Friedrich.  
"Medic always had the white figu-"  
Before Heavy can finish speaking, Friedrich grabs the bag and tips it out. All 32 figures fall to the ground and spread everywhere. Some jumps a few meters away.  
Heavy freezes. A cold, half-hearted smile graces the face of the doctor.  
"Pick-up. The perfect game for you. It does not strain the brain too much and it does not need much conditioning either. So you are going to do it. But do not make so much noise."  
Friedrich gives him an almost friendly smile when he is about to go back to work, when Spy suddenly appears.  
Friedrich groans annoyed.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough."  
"Can you not make yourself felt like a normal person?"  
"I don't know what you mean, Docteur. This is perfectly normal 'ere."  
"What do you want? I have to work."  
"Mhm. Yes, I see that" Spy says as he looks down at the figures on the ground. "I was just going to pick you up for the weekly meeting."  
"Meeting? What kind of meeting?"  
"Meeting of the support classes. You, me and Sniper."  
"I do not know anything about it."  
"Each class does this. There is the meeting of the offensive classes and the meeting of the defensive classes. The only difference is that the meetings don't take place all in one evening. And today it's our turn."  
"Is this arranged from above?"  
"But of course."

Friedrich does not look very enthusiastic. He looks as if he wants anything but to deal with Spy and Sniper. But since it's an arrangement from above, he has no choice.  
"Well, all right. I'm going with you."  
He closes the double door behind himself. Heavy still stands in place and stares down at the game figures. The beautiful memories of the evenings, in which he had played with Medic Chess, are now lying on the ground before him. Physical pains he can swallow, but the mental sufferings sit deeply.  
"And you're cleaning up here, get it? When I come back, I do not want to see anything lying on the ground, understood?"

Spy and Medic walk away and leave Heavy back alone.

Spy leads Friedrich to a remote section of the base.  
"Where is the Australian?"  
"Sniper is already waiting in the meeting room."  
"Good. Punctuality is not the strength of this team, either. Why is it here?"  
"Well, if you 'old a meeting, then this should be without disturbances. In a building with 8 men and a boy it can be very loud. One must always expect that some of them 'ave a rumpus together and they often don't take consideration. And they also like to celebrate."  
"This will change in the future."  
"…with discipline, you will not get very far with this team, Docteur. Let them be as they are and life 'ere is not the worst."  
"Without discipline this world would perish."  
"One thing you must know. Who works for Mann Co. does not sign any contract. You don't just start living a life as a mercenary. You change into a world with a different reality. Life 'ere is not like what you knew before. Some natural sciences and laws are overridden. As you may have noticed. And it often tugs on the nerves. 'ere, nothing is more important than the close cohesion of the team. And each of us is different. All of them are good men. Therefore, you should leave them as they are. We don't have to adapt to you, you 'ave to adapt to the team. I assume that you 'ave thoroughly read the contract before signing it?"  
"Every page, every single sentence, I have read three times."  
"Good. And I'll give you some good advice. Get rid of your 'ate. Heavy is a Russian, yes. But he 'as absolutely nothing to do with the Russians, who have taken your town and suppressed you. 'e is a good guy. In this team skin color and origin are completely void. Or what would you think if we called you Nazi? I 'ardly believe you would like that. Or am I wrong?"  
Friedrich is silent for a moment. Can Spy hope that their new Medic takes his words to heart? Everyone can change. No matter what age. But when he starts talking again, he does not care. Instead, he says:  
"This respawn… That would be of great interest to many countries and terrorists. What if this gets outward?"  
"That will not happen. We are the second generation of mercenaries working for Mann Co. And in all these years, no information 'as ever reached the outside world."  
"What if Hans talks?"  
Spy and Medic reach the meeting room. They come to a halt in front of the door but don't open it yet.  
"'e will not. 'e was one of the most trustworthy men I've ever met."  
"But now he had to give up his job to me. What if he is so angry that he wants to avenge on Mann Co. and tells what is happing in this desert? Just imagine what happens when this information gets into the wrong hands."  
"'e is not vindictive. 'e 'as taken care of us all through this years. No matter what suffering we 'ad. Maybe he wasn't always be patient, but he always gave everything to make us feel good." Spy laughs innerly. The thought that Medic could betray them was simply too absurd "No no. 'e will not do that. 'e would never waste a thought of revenge. Not like you, Docteur."  
"I think you sometimes forget that Hans has stolen this place at Mann Co. from me. I am the lawful doctor. I have always been. Hans is only an impostor."  
"'ow long ago was that? 20? 25 years? If you were not vindictive, you would have stayed in Germany. Even if your country wasn't going so well, you were fine. I've seen your car. It was certainly not cheap."  
"It does not matter to anyone. And it is entirely my decision whether I demand my belated right or not. Any motives are null and void."

"I do not understand you. You are actually a very reasonable man, if I leave your craving for cigarettes out. We could ally and spruce this team up. After all, they are have a high opinion of you, are not they?"  
Spy eyes Medic up.  
"So you think I should make my own team an enemy? No. That's your funeral!"

Now Spy opens the door. He runs out of steam to stay any longer with this undiscerning doctor. Besides, Sniper is already waiting for them.

When they enter the room, they discover Sniper sitting at the circular table. His head rests on the table, his arms hanging down. His hat covers his face. First, Spy believes Sniper wants to tell him with this gesture that they both took too long, but as he approaches, he becomes mistrustful.  
"Something is wrong…"  
"What is this theater of the Absurd?"  
"I don't think that's played."  
Spy touches the Snipers back, slightly shakes him. His upper body rises and falls. He actually sleeps.  
"Are you still of the opinion that this team does not need discipline? Just falls asleep, even though we have a meeting together."  
"It's not like 'im…"  
When Friedrich steps in, he stopped. He lifts his nose in the air and draws it deeply.  
"This sweetish smell…"  
Spy does it too and draws the air in. But he doesn't notice anything unusual.  
Friedrich noticed Spy's questioning facial expression.  
"An untrained nose can not notice it, but here it smells quite clearly of chloroform."  
Spy freezes. He knew it. When he entered the room and saw Sniper, he knew something was wrong.

Suddenly the door behind them snaps shut. Both whirl around and discover a strange man. It is a giant that completely conceals the door with its entire body. From his muscle-wrapped arms thick veins emerge. His gaze is fixed on the two mercenaries.  
"Finally, the support team is complete."  
There are two more men. They emerge behind a corner in the rear of the room. Normal men in black suit.  
"What is going on here?"  
"Did you do that?" Spy points at Sniper, but their questions are ignored.  
The men eye Friedrich with a skeptical look. Then they take out a photo, look at it and then at Friedrich again.  
"That's not him" says one of them.  
The German and the French throw each other a questioning look.  
Then one of the men steps toward them.  
"You're wearing a doctor's coat ... Are you the Medic of this team?"  
Friedrich doesn't let be himself deterred.  
"Who wants to know that?" he asks in a firm, suspicious voice.  
"So you are the Medic here? And where is the other one?"  
"There is no other."  
Spy would never think of telling them about Hans and that these guys just missed him. Who knows what they do with him? And he is glad that even Friedrich makes no words about him.

The man in front of them nods briefly, whispers something to the other, whereupon the latter puts the photo away.  
"Good. I must ask you to come with us."  
"Who are you anyway?"  
"You could regard ourselves as mercenaries. So we are almost colleagues. Only with other tasks."  
Spy and Friedrich look at each other. Both of them know that they do not come far with speeches. These gentlemen want to take them with them. They don't know where and they don't know why. But one thing they know, they will not let it happen. Sniper had no chance against the three. They probably will not make it either. But giving up without a fight is still not an option.

Spy unobtrusively lifts his left arm, on the wrist of which he wears the Invis Watch. He wants to give the impression of merely throwing a glance at the time. These men know their existence, but they will hardly have the knowledge about their superior equipment.  
At the same time, Friedrich is grabed by the giant. He pressed a cloth on his face. A thousand thoughts chase through Spy's head. That exactly the same will happen to him. That he cannot help Medic. That everything just gets completely out of line.  
The attack on Friedrich has left down his guard. One of the other men steps toward him. Aimeric sees him much too late. He's grabbed by the arm and his watch is pulled down his wrist.  
"No tricks."  
The guy positions behind him, fixes his arms on his back, while the other comes closer with a cloth in his hand. From the corner of his eye, Spy can see how Friedrich is fighting desperately against the hulk. His muted screams fill the closed space. This is exactly what will happen to him, but Aimeric will not make it easy for them.  
With a lot of swing, he hits the man behind him with the back of his head in the face. He groans in pain and loosens his grip so far that Spy can break away. Then he rushes straight at the guy in front of him. He takes the chloroform-soaked cloth from his hand, grabs him by the collar, and pushes him with all his power back to the corner from which he and his colleague had stepped. But the alleged mercenary is fighting back with much force. They are both equipollent. And they both absolutely want to accomplish their goal. But Aimeric has the greater ambition. With the last force he pushes him behind the corner, pulls his cigarette case from the inner pocket of his suit and follows him behind the corner. From the corner of his eye he had noticed that his first attacker had recovered and came running towards him. Aimeric doesn't have much time. He scans the man in front of him with his case to feed it with his data and he can take his form. All this happens within a second. Just in time, because the man storms around the corner and now sees two likenesses standing in front of him. He's stunned. They fight each other.  
"What are you standing there? Help me!"  
"No, help me! He is the doppelganger!"  
"That's a lie!"  
Suddenly, the giant comes around the corner. In contrast to the other, he does not hesitate for a long time, grabs both on the neck collar and holds them apart, so they cannot fight anymore. Aimeric tries to keep a stiff upper lip. He knows for sure that it will be over soon. His pulse shoots up, but he remains calm. Only then he notice that he can no longer hear Friedrich. Now he is all alone.  
"We can easily figure out which of you is the doppelganger. You only have to answer one question. Who am I?"  
It's indeed very useful to be able to turn into the enemy, but except for the appearance, he can do nothing else. For example, to take over the knowledge and memories of the enemy. So Aimeric stays silent, while the real man in Black gives the answer, quick like a shot. He calls his name, his age, and that they are three brothers. Well, who would have thought it?  
All eyes are now directed at him. His camouflage has flown. But he knew anyway that would happen. He just wanted to take a little time in the hope that someone from the team breaks the rules and disrupts them at their meeting.  
Spy lets his disguise disappear and lifts his hands.  
"All right, all right. Take it easy. I surrender."  
But Aimeric has an ace in the hole. Literally.  
Inconspicuously, he clenches his right hand to a fist, whereupon a knife blade noiseless jumps out of his arm-bound mechanism hidden under the sleeve. This should really be the last outlet. But they leave him no choice.  
The man before him, who is apparently the oldest of the three, prepares a new cloth. He soaks it with a liquid from a small bottle.  
"No more tricks?"  
"No."  
He looks skeptical at him. Spy presses his right arm to his body.  
"Hold him tight."  
The giant follows the order, grabs Spy's wrists and fixes them on his back. In doing so, he cuts himself at the knife. Surprised, he lets go of him again to look at the cut. This opportunity uses Aimeric, storms forward, strikes out with his right arm and gives the guy in front of him a long cut across the face. He cries out and stumbling backwards. Spy pushes him to the side, runs past him. He must reach the door and warn the team. Even if he does not feel good about leaving Sniper and Medic alone. But alone has no chance against the three.  
But he only creates the half of the way. One of the intruders throws himself at him from behind and both fall to the ground. It's the man he had copied.  
During the fall the cigarette case fell from his suit and slides a few meters over the bare ground. It remains lying right next to his watch. The watch! This is his last chance. Aimeric crawls toward it, but the man on him winds an arm around his neck, grabs his mask and pulls it with a jerk from his head. Spy freezes. Without his mask, he feels so predictable, defenseless and so unmasked. He hardly ever took it off. Even his team rarely saw him without a mask.  
Sweat runs down his forehead. The man above him grabs his right arm and pushes it to the ground so that he can no longer use his knife. And Aimeric already felt the cloth on his face. It smells sweet, but at the same time it stinks repulsively.  
He shakes his head violently, but he cannot shake it off.  
"Damn Spy… Gray Mann was right. You should be least underestimated. We took it too lightly. But that will not happen again."  
Gray Mann…!  
This can only lead to a catastrophe. And that makes Spy afraid. In the years, this man had repeatedly tried to extinguish their team. But always failed. Now he seems to have drafted a new plan.  
This knowledge gives him a power boost and he almost even manages to throw the two men down. But the giant stands there and puts a foot on his back. Aimeric feels as if he were shifting his entire weight on this foot. He is pressed with such a force on the ground that he can hardly breathe.  
The chloroform starts to work slowly. His head becomes quite light and any defense moves into the background.  
Friedrich lies only a few steps from him on the ground. He had no chance. He is the last thing Aimeric sees and his last thoughts are how happy he is that this is not their old Medic.

 **Team Fortress 2**

Scout strolls through the base. He is bored. He'd like to hit a few balls, but he gave his baseball to Medic. A generous gesture, on his own view, but he does not have a ball anymore. So why is he carrying his baseball bat with him anyway?  
As he turns the corner, he sees Heavy kneeling on the ground. He collects small figures scattered all over the floor. Only then he realizes where he is now.  
"Hey, big guy. What are you doing there?"  
Heavy pauses and turns around to him for a second.  
"Heavy wanted to play chess with Doktor."  
That's all he says, and Jeremy understands.  
"Oh…"  
For a small moment, he is watching Heavy. Then he squats down and helps.  
"Such an asshole…"  
"How is Scout's butt?"  
"Oh er… It's better. These fleabags."  
"Dogs are not bad. It was not their fault."  
"Whatever. Anyway, if Medic doesn't want to play with you, then you probably have no more someone to play with, hm?"  
"Jeremy could play with Misha."  
"What? Me? Oh, no, no, no. Chess is a game for old geezers. So forget it. Speaking of old people ... Where is the old man? Surely he squats in his lab and feeds his terror dogs with the remains of Hans' operations, right?"  
"Medic holds meeting with Spy and Sniper."  
"Really? He's not there? Yes!"  
Scout hurriedly runs over to the double door of the infirmary.  
"What is leetle man doing?"  
"Don't you remember my plan? You now have the chance to help me."  
"That's not right…"  
"Blah blah blah. I'll do it alone if you don't want to help me. But honestly, you also want Medic to come back. We should take the opportunity as long as Frederick-"  
"Friedrich."  
"Whatsoever. As long as the old man is not there. Comin' now or what?"  
Scout disappears through the double door. Heavy hesitates for a moment. But he decides to follow him as soon as he has collected all the figures. He's almost done anyway.  
Meanwhile Scout looks around in the operating room. It somehow looks so different. No doves, no instruments, no blood... Everything cleanly tidy and sterile. Is the old man working here at all?  
The desk catches Jeremy's eye. There will be something to be found. Germans love paperwork. He had at least heard that.  
There is nothing useful on the surface, so he turns to the two drawers. However, these are locked up. Scout shakes at them, but they just don't give in.  
"Crap… Key. Here must be the key somewhere..."  
"Doktor has key."  
Scout is flinching because of the voice behind him.  
"The hell, Fatty! Don't scare me like that! How do you know this at all?"  
"Medic always carries set of keys with himself. Heavy is sure that desk key is included."  
"Great. And how do we get these stupid drawers open? If I only had something like a needle, I might be able to pick the lock."  
Heavy takes the handle of one drawer with index finger and thumb and with a strong jerk he breaks it open.  
Scout nods impressed with his head and hits Heavy on the back in a friendly way.  
"Good work, Heavy. Well, let's go. Hey, could you just break up the second drawer and scrabble in it? We are faster two by two."  
Heavy hesitates. If Medic finds that out, there will be trouble. Especially for Heavy, because Medic hates him especially.  
Scout noticed Heavy's hesitation.  
"Ey. One is already broken. it doesn' matter if the second drawer is too. If the old man wants to give you hell, I'll fight for you, pally."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! We're friends. A family. A team. And…so on…"  
This deeply touches the native Russians. He does the same with the drawer on the other side of the table and looks through the staplers.  
"There must be something in here if the guy locks up all these papers ... Aha! That looks interesting."  
Scout pulls out a book under the thick stack of paper, bangs it on the desk surface and opens it. Heavy looks curiously over his shoulder.  
"I think that's Doktor's personal notes."  
Annoyed Scout flicks through the pages.  
"What kind of shit is that? Every text in it is in German! I think at least ... Where is Spy? Spy!"  
"He is at the support meeting."  
"Pah! What next? Well, it's better he has him on his hands than we."  
"It is good that Medic and Spy get together. Maybe he has good influence on him."  
"Who? Spy? A good influence on him? You don't really think that, do you? I think this guy wouldn't even listen to his own mother. Any way. We can definitely forget this. Hm?"  
Jeremy flips through a page in the book where a list has been listed. The list is so noticeable because the font has a different color.

 _Schwachkopf: Behaves sometimes like a leader, very patriotic. Insults others as numb nuts, although the fact that he is the biggest numb nut in this team can not be denied. Speaks sometimes with a shovel. I will keep an eye on him._

 _Dickkopf: Suffers from severe nicotine addiction. For a Franzmann, he seems quite clever and sensible, but the years with this disciplined team seem to have marked him. Nevertheless, he defends these people here. Involuntary reaction due to years of torture-like collaboration with these fools? Therapeutic session is initiated._

 _Kindskopf: Loud and annoying. It is hard to guess how old he is. Sometimes he behaves like a toddler. Also addictive. Accordingly, the values fall out. Strict education must be made up._

 _Suffkopf: Strong alcoholic. I have the impression, as if his drunken status rather the norm. Is often lies on the floor. Locked up every alcohol and mixed him a remedy for withdrawal symptoms in his food. Nothing is worse than an alcoholic on withdrawal. Could be violent._

 _Wirrkopf: I can not say much about this man, except that he likes to play with fire and likes to set on fire, too. Never expose his mask or suit. Sometimes makes a childlike impression. Who knows what is going on in his mind..._

 _S_

 _Schlaukopf: I must admit that I am fascinated by the devices he is able to build. His self-created sentry is complex and intelligent and makes it fight for himselves. Maybe not the worst, but other things remain on the line. I have already included a diet and condition training for him. You can not always count on others. Also not on equipment. Everyone reaches a point in his life where one is left alone. Makes a sensible impression._

 _Holzkopf: An Australian hillbilly. Drinks a lot of coffee and preserves his urine in large glasses. I can only guess what he is doing with it. Sometimes sleeps in his van. Seems to be a loner. Just a hillbilly. I can not say more about that._

 _Glatzkopf: A typical Russian. Big, fat, no head hair, stub legs, stupid and unconditioned. I would not have thought it could be possible that I would, where I am so far from Germany now, meet one here. I have enough of Russians. I let him feel my dislike. For God's sake! Because of him I do not sometimes behave as usual. He brings me to do things I would never do. Once I pulled away the chair he wanted to sit on and he fell to the ground. I was surprised that he did not trigger an earthquake. Normally, Russians are aggressive, but this one has not been even aloud or has shown otherwise aggressive behavior. Some here call him a gentle bear or "care bear". In my opinion, he simply is spineless._

"So many kopfs-words…"  
"Pff! Even if all this had been written in English, we could not have read it. This handwriting is much too unreadable."  
"This is ... uh ... this is called cur-sive?"  
"Cursive? What is this supposed to be?"  
"Calligraphy."  
"I'm not interested what is written there anyway."  
"Doktor has written about us."  
"That could be. Who cares?"  
"Jeremy wants to know what is written about him."  
"No, I don't care at all!"  
Scout slams shut the book and turning away offended.  
"What about you? Aren't you curious about what he wrote about you?"  
"No. Heavy knows what Doktor has written. Lots of bad things..."  
"…"

Suddenly, a clatter can be heard on the smooth floor. Scout and Heavy look around. A gap-width-opened door moves slightly. It's the door that leads to Medics bedroom.  
Both look at it but cannot see anything.  
"Are you sure the old man is in the meeting?"  
"Da."  
A malicious growl sounds behind them. Slowly the two turn around. In front of them stand the two Dobermann Dogs.  
"I completely forgot about them."  
"Don't move."  
The two big dogs are in a ready battle position. They look like they're going to attack at any moment.  
"I-i don't want to be bitten again!" Scout whispers in panic.  
"Don't move" Heavy just repeats.  
But Scout is very nervous; and as one of the dogs makes a jerky movement, he runs off screaming.  
"Scout! Noo!"  
The boy flees out into the hallway through the double door. As expected the Dobermann Dogs run after him. Scout is fast but the dogs are even faster.  
Now Heavy begins to lose his patience. Enough is enough. He can not and does not want to see how the new Medic torments this team. And he will begin with his dogs. He is still of the opinion that the animals cannot do anything for their behavior but he still has to give them a cold shower.  
So Heavy follows Scout and the dogs with quick step. The hands clenched into fists, the eyebrows contracted.  
They are no longer in sight, but the barking and Scouts screaming lead him into the dining room. There Scout hangs on the ceiling lamp above the dining table. The dogs are on the table and jump up again and again, trying to snap at Scout. Each time their strong jaws snap, a nasty crackling sound is heard.  
"Leave me alone! Help!"  
Heavy doesn't hesitate for a moment. He grabs the two Dobermann Dogs at their leatherband, pulls them down from the table and turns them on the ground on their backs. They struggle with their legs in the air, snapping with their teeth after him, but Heavy holds them tight. And then he looks them deeply in the eyes. They give up their defenses, but still bare their teeth.  
Scout's watching entranced. The swing effect of the lamp is about to cease. Like the mounting.  
"What the hell…?"  
Jeremy cannot believe it when he sees the dogs jump up on Heavy and lick his face.  
"Freakin' unbelievable. What have you done? What's happened!?"  
"Sometimes only a strict look is enough to tame animals."  
"Aha…"  
"Scout can come down. Dogs are nice now."

That's a bit fishy for Scout. Maybe this is just a trick from these beasts, to get him come down, so they can bite him again.  
"Nah… I think I'll stay a bit up here."  
Hardly that is pronounced, the holder is breaking and with a loud clang the lamp and Scout fall on the table. The runner jumps up immediately, ready to flee, but the dogs don't care about him. They are too busy to lick Heavy's face. On one hand, he's glad about it, but on the other hand he's a little outraged that they just ignore him.  
"Hey, do you think that works with Medic too?"  
"Don't think so. Medic is no dog."  
"Well, you could try it anyway."  
"What was that noise?"  
Demoman, Pyro, Soldier and Engineer appear in the doorway.  
"What happened here? The lamp pulled down from the ceiling, peaceful Dobermans... When Medic sees this, there's trouble."  
"To hell with the old man."  
"Watch your mouth, young man. He is still our Medic."  
"Pff!"  
"What shall we do with his dogs?"  
"Heavy will take care of them." Heavy tickles one of the Dobermann Dogs the belly as he tickles the other behind the ear. Their stumpy tails wag joyfully.  
"Simply unbelievable" Engineer says with a smile.  
"Dogs are not bad."  
"No, they are not, son. And our new Medic isn't bad either. I'm sure. I think we should get together with him tomorrow. Whether he wants or not."  
All those present are nodding their heads.

 **Team Fortress 2**

It's not so long dark when the last lights of the base go out. Sir Hootsalot sits on the branch of the old tree and looks at the starry sky. He had spent the last evenings and nights with his owner instead of going on his control flight. He just felt as if Sniper needed his company. Now that Medic is gone. He seemed so depressed. He could not help but to ignore his duty. Accordingly, he had had to listen to a lecture by Compatriot.

"Good evening~"  
Without the owl having noticed it, the snake had worm up the tree and was now sitting a few centimeters apart on his branch.  
"What do you want?"  
"I thought you might need a little company."  
"…do you actually know that owls eat snakes?"  
"What'sss the matter with you?"  
"You are a snake. This should be sufficient as a reason. Hoot."  
"Ahahaha!"  
"Shut up! You cannot suppress your hiss either. You even hiss when you're talking."  
"Thisss isss true. But I'm not assshamed of it."  
"Me neither?"  
"Yes. You turned red. And you were angry when I laughed. Thisss isss kinda cute."  
"Pah!"  
"…do you thinking of thisss dove?"  
"Sometimes."  
The snake dares to get a little closer to the owl. Sir Hootsalot doesn't notice it because he falls into thoughts again. If the paradise-destroying snake hadn't mentioned Archimedes, he wouldn't have thought of him...her. What Archimedes and her owner do now and how they are? He hadn't had much to do with Medic. But when he sees Sniper misses him so much, even if he doesn't show it, it hurts him. He wants nothing more than that his owner will be the same as before.  
 _Maybe I should have spent more time with Medic…_

"Sssss."  
The split tongue tickles his beak.  
"Croikey! What are you doing?"  
The snake had wormed around his feathered body. He cannot even open his wings.  
"Give you a hug."  
"I don't need a hug!"  
"But you looked ssso sssad."  
"You are crazy! Let me go!"  
"Now, now! Don't ssstruggle ssso much. You don't want to fall down, do you?"  
"Ya backstabbin' snake!"  
"Ssss~"

During the wrangling Sir Hootsalot gets his wings free. The snake loses its hold and threatens to fall down the tree. The owl catches it with his feet and flies with it in the air.  
"W-what are you doing?!"  
"I just want to give you a small round-trip, mate."  
"Let me down!"  
Sir Hootsalot thrust himself higher in the sky. The snake screams panicky. And then it gets down with a swoop. He can feel the reptile twining between his claws. That feels almost too good.  
Suddenly something falls into his sharp eyes. A vehicle is parked behind the base. It's not Snipers Van and also not Engineer's Truck, and it's not the car of the new Medic, either. It looks more like a light lorry.  
"Stop screaming and look at this."  
Sir Hootsalot lands on the roof of the base and looks at the vehicle more closely.  
"What isss it?"  
"Do you know this lorry?"  
The snake looks over the edge of the roof.  
"No. I don't know it."  
"Something is wrong…"  
Hardly had the owl said this, three dark shapes sneaked out of the building. They do not belong to the team, Sir Hootsalot and the snake are seeing that immediately. And what they still see puts them both in terror. On their shoulders they carry Medic, Spy, and Sniper. They seem unconscious.  
The owl reacts immediately.  
"Quick! Go get the others! I'll stop them!"  
The snake doesn't let a second pass and quickly disappears through the aerator into the base. Meanwhile the owl makes a swoop down to the strangers. With a loud scream, he stretches out his gripping feet to snap at them.  
"What the hell…?"  
He catches the one with his claws in the face, which is carrying Sniper. He gives a shout and strikes at the owl. Sir Hootsalot, however, dodges and starts a second attack. He does the same. He shoots in the air and with a swoop and as if in madness, he plummets on the same target. But this time one of the strangers managed to hit him with a targeted blow. Sir Hootsalot falls to the ground. He lands on his right wing and a strong pain runs through it.  
He cannot move.  
The man who had hit him, a huge fellow, came up to him. Like a tower he stands above him and lifts one foot.  
The owl pinches his eyes tightly together. He can do nothing else. How fast life can end. And in a way like this. Squashed like an insect.  
"What are you doing? Stop it! This is just a dumb, defenseless bird."  
"It attacked me!"  
"So what? It cannot attack anymore. So let it be. Move into the lorry and let us drive, before one of the mercenaries realize something."  
Helplessly, Sir Hootsalot must watch as the lorry starts and moves farther and farther away. The owl tries hard to get on its feet but always falls back into the sand.  
"Piss…"  
"He! Owl!"  
The snake returns with Compatriot and the other birds.  
"What are you doing here? You should get the Mercs!"  
"There isss a good reassson why no one of thessse know of my exissstence. People have the habit of wanting to kill me when they sssee me."  
"I can't imagine why…"  
"What happened here, Soldier?"  
"The entire support team has just been kidnaped. Hiss!"  
"Are you hurt?" Robin beeps worried.  
"I think...my wing is broken. I tried to stop them."  
"Let me help you, lad." The macaw presses itself against the owl so Sir Hootsalot can support himself on it with its healthy wing.  
"So you let the enemy escape, maggot?"  
"I'm just an owl, y'know?"  
"This is exactly why the eagle is the king of the birds." Compatriot stretches his large wings. "I wouldn't have failed."  
"Hey, lads… What shall we do now?"  
"To follow them."  
"Shouldn't we wake the Mercs?"  
"It would take too long to make them understand what the problem is. We don't have sufficient command of their language."  
"But me."  
"You can only say a few words of the human language, Aberdeen. This will not be enough."  
"But we cannot fly after them."  
"We take the van…"  
Snake and birds are looking at the owl questioningly.  
"What do you mean _we take the van_?"  
"We don't fly after them, but drive."  
"I always thought owls are the wisest birds. But when the wisdom was distributed your sort, you were probably not present."  
The animals turn around in surprise. In front of them stands one of the Dobermann Dogs. They take a step back.  
"Do not worry. I am not here to make trouble."  
In front of the dog lie a watch, a cigarette case, and a Medic's coat.  
"I found that when I was looking for my master. And I heard you talking. So my master was abducted?"  
"Yes…"  
"I always knew it was a mistake to come here. First, my master has to deal with these idiots and now this."  
"I thought you don't want to make trouble."  
"…I am sorry. The Mercs are no idiots. I noticed today that they are quite okay. Especially this Russian."  
"Hey! Heavy belongs to me, get it?" Robin ruffles his feathers strongly.  
"Why are you so mean? Just like your master."  
"We are not mean. And our master neither. He had to go through a lot. It was mine and Zerberus' mission to protect him from everything and everyone. We are all he has and he is everything we have. Besides, we are deeply in his debt. Five years ago he had saved us from death."  
"But you were mean to me and Archimedes! Why do you hate us like that?"  
"We do not hate anyone. But… I think it is normal that animals adapt themselves to their masters. That is why I do have to ask for understanding if I get a bit vitriolic occasionally. But you are also exactly like your owners. Have you never noticed this?"  
The birds exchange glances. What the Dobermann Dog says make sense.  
"In any case, I am sorry. And I will come with you to rescue my master."  
"What about the other dog?"  
"I want to keep Zerberus out of this. It could eventually become dangerous and I love him too much to allow anything to happen to him."  
"Dogs have feelings? Amorous dogs I always imagined differently."  
"This is probably due to the fact that he is not my love, but my brother."  
"That would have surprised me anyway, if a male loves another male. This is only the case with humans, isn't it?" Aberdeen says.  
Robin has to swallow.  
"I am a female and my name is Dante. And same-sex love also exists among dogs. I would even argue that this is the case with every animal species."  
"Sir Hootsalot feels a strong déjà vu feeling. He remembers when Archimedes had told them that he is actually a she.  
"But you sound like a guy and the name is more like a male name? Is this normal with animals from Germany? Maybe your master doesn't know you're a bitch?"  
"He KNOWS I'm a female, Adelar!"  
"No, dog. My name is Compatriot."  
Dante's furry hair is bulging, a growling comes from her throat. When she realizes what she is doing, she calms down quickly.  
"I am sorry. I am sometimes a bit irascible. I do not like bad talks about my master."  
"Could we finally put us in the driver's seat?"  
"We don't know where they are now. They could be already over the hills and far away."  
"Maybe I can help. I have a good sense of smell. I could pick up their scent."  
"Do you think you can do it?"  
"Yes."  
"Never let it be said that dogs would be useless."  
"Let's go! To Sniper's van!"

Compatriot opens the driver's door with his large bird claws. The animals take a seat in the driver's cab.  
The snake carries Spy's watch around her body and the cigarette case in her mouth, but it don't make it to go in the vehicle. Aberdeen helps the reptile in.  
"Okay, who is driving and who actuates gas pedal and brake?"  
"Before we clarify this, we should make sure we have enough gasoline."  
"Sniper always has a full gas can in the rear. That should be enough."  
"I think we ssshould get sssome more. Who knowsss how long we will drive."  
"But all the gas cans are in the shed. And it's locked."  
"I have an idea. Wait here and clarify who isss driving. I'll be right back. But I need your help, Aberdeen."  
"Uh, okay, lad."  
Macaw and snake left the van.  
"Okay, so who take the wheel? I would do it, but my broken wing doesn't let me."  
"Do not we want to stabilize the fracture first?"  
"No time. How do you want to do that at all? Just people can do that. I'll be fine. Compatriot, you take the wheel."  
"Good choice, maggot."  
"Dante would actually be a good choice for the brake and the gas pedal but she must pick up the scent. Robin and the viper are too small and too light. Then only Aberdeen would be come into question."  
"If that goes well. I still think this is a crazy idea."  
"Do you have a better idea, stubby tail?"  
Dante growls at the eagle, but says nothing else.  
"Why do you take Medic's coat with?" Robin asks the big dog.  
"The smell of my master is hanging upon it."  
"I see…"  
"This shows that you dogs are a subordinate species. Be enslaved by the people, let keep yourself on leashes and are grateful to them."  
"Compatriot! It's enough!"  
"We are not slaves. I think every animal expresses its love for people differently. Some birds are kept in cages and they still sing for them. It seems to me you have never had anything to do with dogs before, are you?"  
"No, you two are the first ones" answers Sir Hootsalot soothingly.  
"Where are these two, damnit!"  
"I still do not understand it. Why should they kidnap the support team? Especially who? I wish Heavy would be here…"  
"Has it never happened before?"  
"No. We have only been attacked by Gray Mann from time to time."  
"Who is this?"  
"A Maggot who sets his robot maggots on us! But we have always defeated them."  
"I'm not sure if I've understood this correctly, but this man seems to be dangerous."  
"He is not dangerous by himself. He's sitting in a wheelchair. His robot army is dangerous."  
"Could it be that he is responsible for the abduction of our owners?"  
The birds look at each other.  
"Hard to say. He had never done anything like abduction. However, no one else knows of the existence of Mercs…"  
"Gray Mann?" pipes the redbreast. "Is this supposed to mean that he wants to attack us again? It's bad enough for me to watch Heavy fight against the BLU team. But I can not stand to see him fighting robots. I do not want to go through that again."  
Now Robin is glad that Heavy is not with them. If the trail actually leads them to the Mann Co. headquarter, they will surely encounter robots there.  
"It's not proven at all that Gray Mann is behind it. Damn, where are these two?"  
"We're back!"  
"Where were you?"  
"We brought some gasoline."  
Aberdeen carries a gas can into the van and stows it in the footwell of the passenger side.  
"Hey! Look out on your wings, maggot!"  
"Where did you get it?"  
"Doesssn't matter. Let'sss get started."  
"Okay! Close the door and turn the ignition key" commands Sir Hootsalot.  
"What key?"  
"Leave it to me."  
The snake uses its skilful tail to shut the door and to turn the ignition key.  
"What a lucky thing that your thoughtlesss owner alwaysss leavesss the key in the lock."  
"He's not thoughtless, but trusts that his team will keep their hands off his vehicle."  
"Like Ssscout and hisss joyride with thisss van?"  
"Except Scout."  
"I think Sssniper isss just too lazy."  
"No matter what Mundy is, he has been kidnapped in the first place. So I would be grateful if we could finally leave. Aberdeen, you have to take care of the gas pedal and the brake. Can you do it?"  
"Sure, if you tell me where what is."  
"The gas pedal is right, the break is left."  
The macaw disappears in the footwell of the driver's side and shifts his weight on the gas pedal. The van makes a jerk.  
"Not yet! The gear must first be engaged and the handbrake has to be released."  
"I will sssee to it immediately."  
The snake wraps its tail around the handbrake, presses its tail tip against the red button, and pulls the handbrake back at the same time. Then she takes care of the gear shift.  
"How do you know how this works?" asks little Robin adoring.  
"I am a sssnake who isss friendsss with a human being."  
"It looked so hard. You are very strong."  
"Of courssse. My whole body consssissstsss of only one powerful mussscle. But my own kind will alwaysss to be underessstimated." The snake gives a hiss in the direction of the owl.  
"I'm glad you're here with us."  
"No longer afraid of me, little robin?"  
"Of course not. We all have a common mission, after all."  
The snake indicates a smile and pats the little bird's head with its tail end.  
"I think you ssshould sssleep a bit. If it'sss day, you mussst be resssted."  
"Oh…okay."  
The snake furls itself on the passenger seat, on Spy's watch and cigarette case. Robin sits down in the rolled up body.  
"But you're not gonna squeeze, do you?"  
"I'm not a conssstrictor. Ssso don't worry."  
Dante lowers the window on the driver's side and sniffs into the air.  
"We have to drive straight forward."  
"Okay. Get going, Aberdeen!"  
"Aye!"  
The headlights starts up and the van is moving. Sir Hootsalot had settled on the dashboard. His broken wing droops limply. He has severe pain. But to rescue Sniper, Spy and Medic is now the top priority.  
"Give more gas, parrot-maggot! We are in a desert!"  
"That's not that easy. The gas pedal wants to spring back again and again. And even though I may look so, but I'm not very heavy."  
"Stop bugging me and concentrate on steering!" the owl duns.  
"Nobody can steer better than me!"  
The eagle spreads its wings much further apart, but its right wing bumps against the closed window of the passenger side.  
"Hey, stubby tail! Open the window!"  
With a growl, the Dobermann Dog goes carefully to the passenger seat so as not to step on the snake and the robin, grab the crank on the door with its teeth and let the window down. Compatriots spreads his large wings far out.  
"Ah~ Much better."  
They move further and further away from the base, their home. A strange feeling. Sir Hootsalot feels a little lost. But as soon as he frees his owner, they will return home. Unfortunately, they will have to carry on the daily routine with the new Medic then again. And his dogs ... Well, he has now met one, and the Dobermann is not that bad. In the future they could do well with the dogs, but whether the Mercs ever get along well with the doctor remains questionable.


	9. Love & Nuts

Olivia stands in the middle of the 15-meter-long metal bridge of the hangar and looks down over the railing at the robotic army. Accurately, they are standing down there and wait silently and motionless to be activated and sent into a new battle against the mercenaries. A fight that many of them will not be able to ride it out. As last time.  
They consist of nothing but metal, while the mercenaries are men of flesh and blood. And yet, Olivia is of the opinion that they are the ones who have no soul.  
She reluctantly recalls the memories of the last fight. That's a year ago. Her father's robots were destroyed one by one. And the mercenaries had laughed. They had laughed. It gave them great pleased to kill them.  
No, Olivia is sure that the mercenaries are those who have no soul. She hates them from the bottom of her heart.  
The dim light of the ceiling lamps makes the metal old gray and shiny.  
"You are so beautiful…"

"Olivia?"  
Graymann comes with his automated wheelchair on the metal bridge. Main building and hangar are connected with only one door. And from this he came.  
Beside her, he comes to a halt. Just as Olivia always does, she sits down on his lap.  
"Why are not you in bed? It's the middle of the night."  
"They must fight again soon. I want to spend time with them as long as possible before they are again final destroyed."  
"I can build them again and again, you know?"  
"Nevertheless, they are always the same, which must always experience the same fate. I hate the mercenaries for hurting them."  
"…then you must hate me as well. After all, I send them into this fate."  
Olivia eyed her old father with her big, gold-yellow eyes.  
"I don't hate you. I know how important it is that these mercenaries must be eliminate. And you and I cannot fight for ourselves. But somebody has to do it..."  
"I bought you a beautiful canary. Why don't you busy yourself with it?"  
"The bird is safe in its cage. So I don' have to worry about it."  
"I gave you this bird, so it take your mind off things."

Gray Mann sighs. He stroked Olivia's head and looked down at the robots.  
"Come now. It's sleep time. The men have just contacted me. In dawn, they will be here with the support team and then the robots will be loaded into the transport tank. And you want to say goodbye to them before, don't you?"  
"Yes, father…"

Olivia closes the door behind her, crosses her large, hall-like room, and enters her winter garden, where the aviary, covered by a blanket, stands. And therein is the little yellow bird. A gift from her father, so she is not so lonely. Sure, Olivia has neither siblings nor friends. But she does not need it either. The robots and her father are the only company she wants, needs and appreciates.  
She slams the blanket back. The canary sits on his sleeping pole, on one leg and the head turned backwards, hidden in the plumage. She still has no name for him. But do birds need a name at all? Do they feel something? Can birds build a relationship with a human being at all?  
Olivia has the bird just a few days. And he always shows her that he doesn't want to know about her. He never flies to her, never sits down on her finger when she holds it for him.  
He's avoiding her. He doesn't like her.  
That's okay by her. He doesn't have to love her.

She opens the cage. The clacking of the cage door and the movements startles the canary bird out of its sleep.  
She reaches for him. Panically he avoids her hand. A chase begins. The little bird jumps and flutters from one side to the other. He escapes again and again. But Olivia remains obstinate. Finally, she manages to grab him when he is already completely weakened.  
Firmly in her fist, she takes him out of the cage and looks at him. He defends himself, tries to free himself, and makes constant cheeps noises. She loosens her grip somewhat, but not too much so that the bird cannot free his wings.  
She looks down at him emotionlessly.  
"Why do you want to get away from me? Don't I give you everything you need? I give you food and water. You have a big cage. And yet you show yourself ungrateful."  
The Canary had for a moment stopped fighting back when she began to speak. But now he starts anew. He opens his beak wide.  
"And now you're threatening me? Why are the creatures just like that? They are ungrateful, selfish and destructive. Only when you have realized this, you will realize how wonderful the dead things are. My only friends are my father's robots. Since I can remember, I always had them around me. They always took care of me. I just wish I could be there for them like they for me. But I can do nothing to keep them from their fate. They have been built to fight. I cannot fight. I am still a child. I don't know what makes my father wrong that they are destructible. Is it because he does not love them like me? Is love missing? One day I will follow Father's footsteps and then I'll be able to build them. Build them with so much love that I feel for them that they will be indestructible. Will the mercenaries be still to witness this? Will you still be?"  
The canary now lies completely exhausted in her fist. Olivia clearly senses the little heart, which frantically beats in that little breast.

She puts him back into the cage. As by a miracle the vigors come back and the canary flies into the rearmost corner of the cage, the wings spread apart.  
Olivia closes the cage, looks at the bird for a moment, and covers the cage again with the blanket.  
Now it's time to sleep.

 **Team Fortress 2**

The little robin beeps during sleep. The tree snake observes the small featherball in the middle of her curled body. Then she turns her gaze to the owl. Sir Hootsalot sits rigidly on the dashboard, trying to keep his balance with the healthy wing. The snake knows that he has great pain. His broken wing must necessarily be fix. But what can they do...?  
"Hey, owl."  
"…what do you want?"  
"Come down there and ressst a bit."  
"Rest? I'm nocturnal, y'know? And it's night."  
"You are hurt."  
"That's none of your business, snake."  
"I am not heartlesss. Even if everybody likesss to think ssso."  
"The giant maggot is right, mice eater. A soldier cannot fight if he's under the weather."  
"We are no soldiers but birds, you birdbrain" replied Sir Hootsalot toneless.  
"Ay me…" Aberdeen twists his eyes.  
Compatriot leaps at the owl. "Now listen to me, you night-shadow-bird! You do what I say!"  
The white-headed eagle reaches for the owl with his claws, with the intention of pulling him down from the dashboard on the passenger seat.  
"Let me go! Are you crazy?"  
"I call the shots! I am the King of Birds!"  
"The king of birdbrains is much more relevant!"  
While eagle and owl fight together, the steering wheel remains ownerless. And soon the van starts to swerve.  
"Put your claws back to the wheel!" Dante barks. But the eagle is not listening. So she takes the wheel. With paws, however, this is not so easy. She slips off again and again. The van is getting swerve even more. The feathers of the fighting birds whirl around the driver's room. The snake holds its tail end over the little Robin.  
"That'sss enough! Aberdeen, ssstop the vehicle!"  
"Y-yes! I try it! But I forgot where the brake is!"  
"There, where isss not the gasss pedal!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"But ssslowly!"  
But too late. The macaw jumps from the gas to the brake. The vehicle makes a full braking. Compatriot and Sir Hootsalot are pressed against the windshield. The broken wing isn't leave unscathed. Dante's muzzle lands on the horn and then crashes into the footwell, landing on Aberdeen. By her weight the gas pedal is activated, the van jumps up and dashs forward. Compatriot and Sir Hootsalot are thrown back and thrown off the dashboard. They fall exactly on the snake and the robin. The tree snake reacts immediately, wraps herself completely around the small, sleeping bird and brakes the weight of the two birds with her upper body.  
"Brake! Brake!"  
Suddenly the van makes a gigantic jerk. The animals are shaken when they seem to have been driving over something hard.  
Aberdeen was able to get free himself under the dog and jumped on the brake. At the same time, the Dobermann dog pressed a paw onto the brake pedal. Aberdeen is clamped between pedal and paw. A squeal escapes his throat.  
Again the van makes a jerk and finally stops.

None of the animals is moving. It almost seems the time has stopped.  
The snake notices Sir Hootsalot, as he lies motionless beside her. He moaned softly in pain.  
"Owl! Are you alright?"  
"…yes…"  
The Dobermann dog jumps back on the driver's seat. He growled furiously at the eagle, who is caught between the driver's and the passenger's seat.  
"You stupid bird! Did you want to kill us all?"  
"It's not my fault you dogs cannot drive."  
"Excuse me?" Dante bares her teeth.  
"Stop it! Don't you realize that we are always in trouble because of these constant arguments?"  
All eyes are directed to the macaw. Rarely have they been able to experience him so angered. Usually the parrot bird is peaceful and very patient.  
"Aberdeen isss right. You have to pull yourssself together."  
"Why you? Didn't you mean we?"  
"No, I have behave completely correct ssso far."  
A slight movement in the snake's body tells her that the robin is awake. She unrolls her body. Robin looks at her with sleepy eyes.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No, not yet, little one. We have only a little breakdown."  
Now the little bird is wide-awake.  
"Oh no! We are stuck? Oh? There are feathers everywhere..."  
"How is it that you have not been hurled back and forth, snake?"  
"I already sssaid that my body isss a complete mussscle. And ssso our little robin remained unssscathed."  
The snake pets Robin's head.  
"What are you talking about? What happened?"  
"We should check whether the van is all right."  
Dante opens the driver's door and jumps out.  
"You ssstay here, owl."  
"Why?"  
"You have a wounded wing. And by your fall it might be worsssened."  
"Pfft! As long as it doesn't descend, I don't need to be treated like a deathly ill animal."  
"No, deathly ill animals will be euthanized."  
"Shut up! This is all your fault! Every idiot knows that he doesn't have to let go of the steering wheel during the ride!"  
"Then why didn't you steer, maggot?"  
"Because I have a broken wing!"  
"Let'sss get out of here too" says the tree snake to the robin.  
"Da."  
Robin is glad to get away from the quarreling. He hates it when they argue. And in a situation like this.  
Outside, they meet Dante, who had once circumnavigated the vehicle.  
"And? What'sss it like?"  
"The van seems to be unscathed. At least I could not find anything."  
"What luck" Robin squeals.  
"Then let'sss have a look at what we've drive over."  
"Hopefully not an animal."  
"Don't worry. Compatriot is the largest animal in this desert."  
"Really? The donkeys in Germany are much bigger."  
The snake laughs hissingly.  
After a few steps they find railway lines along the way.  
"Well, well. Ssso here we are."  
Aberdeen and Compatriot joined the three.  
"What's going on?" asks the macaw.  
"We have reached the railway tracksss."  
"Are we right for here at all, stubby tail?"  
All eyes are directed at the dog. Dante looks down on the ground.  
"I've lost their track…"  
"I knew it! If you were made in America, it wouldn't have happened!"  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"…I have an idea."  
"Tell us, lad."  
The snake rolls her lower body together to be at the same eye level as the others.  
"We drive to the next town and pick up Medic."  
"M-medic…? But it can take hours to get to the next city."  
"What elssse ssshould we do? Besidesss, we need him. He mussst reduce Sssir Hootsssalot'sss wing and ssshould really Gray Mann behind the abduction, we need Medic to help usss. We asss animalsss cannot do much alone. In addition, I think it'sss in his interessst to learn what happend to hisss former team-matesss. I'm sssure he'll help."  
"And how do we make him understand that?"  
"Well, we have Archimedesss."  
"A-archimedes…?!" Robin's little heart makes a jump. He will see Archimedes again! His best friend! "What are we waiting for?"  
The robin flutters back into the van to report to Sir Hootsalot.  
"I think we have no choice. But when I am honest, I feel more secure with the idea of having a person with us."  
"Hans is not just a human, stubby tail. He is a mercenary. Our mercenary." When speaking, Compatriots feathered chest swells.  
Even if the eagle and the soldier often complain about the others, one can be sure, that the two are always behind the team.  
"Aberdeen, will you help me in again?"  
"Sure, lad."

"Are you serious? You want to pick up Medic?"  
"Do you have a problem with that, Owl?"  
"…no. Not at all."  
"Very good. Then back to your ssseatsss and let usss go. We know the eventual ssstay of our ownersss. But we ssshould ssstill not dawdle. It could take hoursss to get to the next city."  
"It doesn't bear contemplating what Gray Mann is doing in the meantime with the support."  
"He won't kill them. That's for sure."  
"He cannot do that anyway. As long as their data are computerized in the spawn system, he cannot harm them."  
Aberdeen disappears back in the footwell of the driver's seat and presses the gas pedal while Compatriot sits on the steering wheel.  
The snake rolls back on the watch and her owner's cigarette case, the robin in her middle.  
Sir Hootsalot wants to climb on the dashboard but fails this time.  
"Hoot…"  
"Hahaha!"  
"Be quiet, snake!"  
"Don't worry. You can join me and Robin."

Sir Hootsalot hesitates. But then he gives in and lies down beside the snake at the window.  
"There we go. Don't be always so stubborn. Or are you afraid I bite?"  
"…I don't understand you. Although Spy was abducted and you have no idea what will happen to him, you still make your jokes. Are not you worried?"  
"Asss I had said before; you cannot underssstand the relationssship between me and Ssspy. Of courssse, I am worried in sssome way, but I alssso know that he isss clever. I'm sssure sssomething will crosss hisss mind to maneuver himssself and the other two out of their dangerousss sssituation."  
"And who said that Sniper isn't going to save Medic and Spy? Do you think he is stupid?"  
"I didn't sssay that."  
"Snakes are sneaky. Just like Spy. If he were the one who should be responsible for their escape, then only because of dirty tricks."  
"Any problem with dirty tricksss?"  
"It's dishonorable."  
"Please do not argue any more... I do not want that."  
Snake and owl look at the robin. It looks very sad.  
"I'm sssorry, little Robin. We will not argue any more. Isssn't that ssso, owl?"  
"Sure… _mate_."

"Adelar and Parrot, if one of you wants to rest, I can take up your job."  
"Thanks, lad. Maybe I'll take up on your offer."  
"I'm not letting you on the steering wheel anymore, stubby tail. And stop calling me Adelar. My name is Compatriot. Remember this at last! In addition, Adelar sounds like a female's name."  
"You think so? But Soldier is called Jane. Is not that also a woman's na-"  
"Jane is a good name!"  
"I see. Then I will enlighten you. Adelar is Old German and means eagle."  
"Wow, I'm honored, maggot."  
Compatriot doesn't bother to hide the sarcastic undertone in his voice.  
"I am glad to hear that" Dante answered playfully. "Then you will surely like it when I say that the word eagle in Germany stands for nobility, host and warrior."  
"Aahh~ That sounds much better. When you exchange the word host for army and warrior for soldier, it's perfect. Hmph! Maybe you Fritze ain't that bad."  
Compatriot turns his head back to the Dobermann. Aberdeen can observe this. Suddenly there is a strange mood in the air.  
 _Do they flirt?_  
The macaw looks over to the passenger seat. Snake, owl and robin have closed their eyes. Are they already asleep? What time is it now? It's very dark outside. The only light the animals have when driving is the pale moonlight.  
"Say... do we drive in the right direction at all? I mean, we are just following the tracks without thinking about which direction the town might be."  
"We are right! Don't you trust my sense of orientation?"  
"If you ask me so, lad... no."  
"Hold the beak and step on the gas, parrot."  
"I am a macaw…"  
"You have beautiful feathers."  
"Oh er… T-thank you very much."  
Compatriot makes a contemptuous sound.  
"What is so great about a colorful bird? You look like you've escaped from a circus."  
"Envious?"  
"About your fall in the color pot?"  
"That Dante gave me a compliment."  
"Calm down, boys. You are both odd birds. I like you."  
"Can you fight, Dante?"  
"Fight? Well, I'm a Dobermann. We are not fighting dogs, but we are classed as dangerous. I have a steel jaw. Where I bite, no grass grows anymore."  
"If you are so dangerous, why does your master keep you?"  
"We are not unrestrained beasts. Sure, there are Dobermann dogs who have attacked people before. But the people are wrong. There are dog breeds that are far more dangerous than we are. We are not even in the top ten."  
"But to protect your master, you would become a beast, right?"  
"Of course. Protecting him has top priority in my life and that of my brother. To save him, I'd even bite a pufferfish."  
"What is so special about a fish?"  
"Pufferfishes are highly toxic."  
"Oh… I see…"  
"How do ya know anything like this at all?"  
"I am from the city. I am not surprised, however, that someone does not have this knowledge, who lives in a place without water. But honestly. Would not you die to protect your owners?"  
Compatriot and Aberdeen are silent for a moment.  
"We never thought about anything like that. We didn't have to. When they die in a fight against the BLUs, they return to life."  
"Oh right… They respawn, right? How does this work?"  
"Don't know. We only know that their data are computerized into the respawn-device."  
"Where not the data of your old Medic been deleted?"  
Eagle and macaw are silent again.  
"If we get your old Medic and go with him toe-to-toe with Gray Mann and his robots, then he will get killed in a possible fight and will never return."  
The two had not thought of that. But Compatriot knows exactly what he has to say to calm himself.  
"He is and remains a mercenary, a soldier. If he dies, then for a good cause. And we are not immortal either. We can just as well die. But you're not afraid of death, aren't you, stubby tail?"  
"Not at all, Adelar."  
 _Ay, they are flirting again…_  
"You said that your master saved your life and that of your brother. What happened?"  
"Nothing unusual. The owner of our mother was a very strict man who earned his money by selling her puppies. Zerberus, me and some of our siblings were the last litter. He could sell them profitably. But my brother and I were weak. Weaker than it is normal for puppies. He could not use us. Who wants to buy sick, weak dogs?"  
"That's just understandable" Compatriot answered.  
"He grabbed us by the nape and wanted to drown us in a rain barrel. Our mother had probably guessed what he had planned and bit him into the calf. I remember that I had the strong scent of blood in my nose."  
Dante lifts her muzzle into the air; her nose moves violently as she tries to recall the scent of the blood.  
"And then ... I got no air. Everything around me was wet and dark, and I struggled with my legs in panic until I was completely exhausted. I tried to find my brother with my eyes, but the breathing trouble obscured my senses. I think Zerberus and I were already as good as dead until we were suddenly pulled out of the water. Strong hands held us, but this time they felt different. Still, I bit as hard as I could. I was panicked, I froze. But I did not let go. And then I heard his voice."  
Dante closes her eyes and recalls the memory.  
"It was quite different from the voice of the man who wanted to drown us. It was calm, dark, and warm. And that made me pull my teeth out of his flesh and look up at him. The blue-gray eyes immediately fascinate me. He was so beautiful..."

"…"  
"And that is why I would die for him. This is the only thing I can give in return. Through His love we have become big and strong. We are even stronger than the average Dobermann. This was 10 years ago..."  
"Don't be angry with me, lad, but... your master doesn't look like he can give love."  
"The exterior does not say anything about the interior."  
"Hmph. This is probably true. If an outsider would see our Mercs, he would probably think they were psychopathic killers. But Tavish is a kind-hearted man and a loving son. And basically the Mercs do this job only to make the life of their loved one's at home better. They just do it for their families. But ... for whom does it Friedrich? Does he have a family in Germany?"  
"No, Zerberus and I are his only family."  
"So he just dislodged Hans in revenge."  
"Well, my owner does not like it when he is shortchanged. In fact, he always had thoughts of revenge. I am really sorry for your old Medic."  
"No one can replace him. Not even your master. And it's absolutely null and void whether he's good or not. Hans belongs to us. And when we have him with us, you will understand why."  
"Hans and Friedrich are not so dissimilar. They both come from Germany, are doctors and have no family except their animals."  
"And I thought all the Germans were the same. Blond, blue-eyed, brainwash doctors..."  
"Do not start to think, Compatriot. You always get headaches. That's why his head is so white. There is no blood in it."  
This makes Dante laugh. The white-headed eagle, however, makes an ear-splitting cry that startle the owl, the snake, and the robin out of their sleep.  
"What isss going on here again? Can you not pull yourssself together for one moment? **Imbecile**!"

 **Team Fortress 2**

Already very early in the morning, the squirrel leaves his safe and warm tree cave to look for food. Although he doesn't feel like it. After all, he hasn't collected food before the winter began, either. But after his parents had thrown him out of home a few weeks ago, he is now on his own. They said he was now old enough to live his own life, and they only let him live with them for so long, because he was the baby of the family.  
The squirrel thinks very bitterly of this meanness of his family as he runs through the snow. The cold immediately sinks into his bones. But the only good thing about it is that he can now do what he wants. Without rules and teachings. Sure,at parents home he was very spoiled ripe. Especially from his Ma. There was tender loving care and always enough to eat. But he could never do what he wanted. And what he especially hated was the hibernation. The only good thing about it was the gorge like there's no tomorrow before sleeping. But sleeping as such was grotty.  
But the squirrel is lucky. His dwelling-place is in the middle of a small town. There is food from the people to steal and pets to annoy. But in winter he is rather sluggish.  
"Shit instincts. Hmm… I woulda hungry for pancakes."  
Some people leave their freshly baked cakes on the window frames in the summer to cool them down. Often he had filled his tummy with these nom noms. But this of course involves danger. Once he was almost killed by a broom. How can they do that? He is the sweetest and sexiest squirrel in the world!  
But that's no problem. He's as fast as the wind.

He jumps through the snow to a house where an old woman lives. She is alone and has no family. Only her tomcat lives with her. A black, fat cat with white spots around his eyes. Often the squirrel had seen him sitting at the window. And he does so again.  
The squirrel jumps on the window board and both animals look at each other. The tomcat lays his ears back, a rather unwelcome expression on his face. The rodent lays his head on the side and knocks with his paw at the windowpane. The house cat looks away.  
 _He ignores me! Well, it's all the same to me._  
He jumps from the window and slips under the house. There is a tiny circular opening. From there he reaches the kitchen. The hole is under a cupboard and the rodent crawls out of it. He perks up his ears. Nothing to hear. He has to take care of that the old woman does not suddenly stand in the kitchen. He's sure that old people love squirrels (especially him). But because of their bad eyes, sweet squirrels can quickly become to disgusting and disease-bearing rats. And then the broom is swung again.

The kitchen is searched for esculent. But there is not much to be found. He knows that a lot of food is kept in the refrigerator, but he will never be able to open it. He is just too small.  
"Aww crap…"  
"How did you get in here, you vermin?"  
The squirrel just sits on the kitchen counter to examine the sugar cans when the scratchy voice is speaking behind him.  
He whirls around and sees the old tomcat standing in the doorway.  
"Why don't you sit at the window as is right and proper for a grandpa?"  
"I have a very sensitive nose."  
"Do you want to tell me I'm stink?"  
"You have no business here! Go outside where you belong."  
"Calm down, jeez. I just want to take some food."  
"You will not take anything with you. This is theft."  
"Pfff! Sue me. You're also a fur-bearing animal. You should have the best understanding for a comrade who has no food in the merciless winter."  
"Then you should have collect your nuts before the beginning of the winter."  
"Are you kidding me? I cannot burn fat in sleep. I don't want to look like you when I wake up in spring. I don't attract girls with fat mass, y'know?"  
"I'll give you one last chance to leave this house." The tomcat remains surprisingly calm.  
"Anything else? Will you eat me then? Contradictory to your appearance, I have to ask you whether you get nothing to eat from your owner. Well, the neighbor has also starved her bird to death because she has thrown the birdseed next to the cage instead in the cage because of her bad eyes. That poor nowt…"  
"You've missed your chance."  
From the throat of the cat sounds a sinister and menacing sound. But the squirrel has only a weary smile for him. He wobbles with his little squirrel-butt in his direction.  
"Well, then show me what you still can do at your ages."  
And then the cat shoots off without warning. He's fast as lightning. With a single bound he jumps on the kitchen counter and snaps with his sharp teeth at the rodent. The squirrel cries out frightened and wants to rush away, which does not work very well at first, because the kitchen counter has a very smooth surface and the squirrel runs on it in lost motion. Finally, he makes a jump and can thus escape the teeth.

A wild chase through the kitchen begins. Anything that is not rivet and nail-proof is overthrown and even fractionalize into individual parts. It rattles and crashes. The rodent runs for his life. Actually he had wanted to provoke a chase, but since it had not yet known that the old house cat is still so fast on his short legs.  
With ease, the rodent would be flee through the hole under the cupboard, but he has decided not to leave this house without something to eat. He only has to hang on until the tomcat is completely exhausted. Maybe he will even get a heart attack? Would be ugly, but it would not be his fault. A heart attack is ultimately a natural cause of death, which gives the squirrel the opportunity to search the house without ruffle or excitement for food.  
The squirrel flees from the kitchen into the living room. Agile he climbs up the window curtains. The tomcat follows without difficulty. The thin curtain rod does not hold the weight, however, and breaks through. They fall to the ground. While the squirrel falls on his butt, the cat lands gracefully on his legs.  
No matter how long the squirrel is running, the tomcat does not seem to runs out of breath.  
 _Come off it! I can't stand it any longer…_  
Now the rodent decides to disappear again through the hole, and he runs back in the kitchen. The kitchen floor is covered with smooth tiles. Once he puts the first paw into the kitchen, he slips it out and falls to the ground. The cat jumps onto him. With the last force, the squirrel bobs up but the tomcat gives him a push and he falls again. Through the speed both animals slide across the floor through the entire kitchen and are finally stopped by the kitchen sink cabinet.  
Now the rodent lies helplessly on his back, above him the fat cat. He does not seem to be out of breath at all.  
"How…how is possible?" The squirrel utters exhausted.  
"In my youth I was the most notorious mouse and rat catcher far and wide. I was quick and had a very high stamina, which I still own today. My owner has got a lot of money for me to chasing mice and rats in many houses. I had a success rate of 90%."  
"Haha… And what about the remaining 10%?"  
"They were just like you. Have occasionally sneaked into houses and stolen food."  
"But I'm not a mouse. I'm as cute as a mouse."  
"Squirrels are rats. You are too big, you stink and you are thieves. At that time I eaten you vermin for breakfast."  
"A-are you kidding me? Ha! And I thought, just people mistake us with rats. Well, the age, what? Aut I'm not just a squirrel. We are called as cats, too. Do you understand? Viewed in this light. We both are, therefore, not only fur-bearing animals but also closely related to each other. We should rebel against the people together! They take cats as prisoners and us they flay us alive and make clothes from it. We mammals must finally hold together! What do you say?"  
"Humans are also mammals."  
"That's quite untrue!"  
"It's enough!"  
The squirrel jerks.  
"You don't really want to eat me? I mean, apart from the fact that you're too fat, I don't taste at all!"  
"I told you already three times that you should leave this house. You didn't want to hear. If you don't want to listen, find out the hard way. I hope for you that you will be reborn in the next life with a little more brain."  
"Why more brain?"  
"So you don't break into houses where cats live. Just because an animal is old does not mean that it cannot be a calamity for you."  
Now the squirrel starts to whine terribly.  
"Oh no, please! I regret it! I regret everything! I regret everything I've ever done! Ma! Ma! I want my Ma!"  
The cat sighs and lets the rodent be.  
"You are still a child. Therefore I put mercy before justice. Go now and never come back."  
"What's going on here? Cuddly blanket! What have you done?"  
Suddenly the old housekeeper stands in the doorway. With shocked eyes, she looks around the kitchen. The cat swirls around to her.  
This chance uses the squirrel to jump up and bite the cat in the tail. It was really very generous of him to let him alive. But the tomcat needs a dressing-down for humiliating him. After all, he had made him cry (of course, the squirrel would argue that this was only tactic).  
The cat jumps in the air with a loud cry of pain. Now cut and run!  
Quickly as the wind the squirrel escapes under the cupboard into the hole and runs under the house on the snowy road. There he stopped and looked at the house.  
He rubs his paws against each other maliciously.  
"Hehehe. Hopefully, the old woman will pull your fur over your ears. Nobody chases me like a prey, get it? Whoever is mess with me, will bitterly regret it! And besides, I always have the last word!"  
The little stomach starts to growl.  
"Aww crap…"  
And no food, again.

When he finally leaves the house behind to find the next one, it sounds like something heavy moves on the snow, followed by car squeaks.  
The rodent swirls around and sees a large, slightly wagging car coming right on his way. The sight of the approaching monster paralyzes the little mammal. As if rooted he stares at the car, knowing to die now. His short life runs away from his inner eye and, at the same time, he thinks with relief that even before his death he could fight with a mature cat and won.  
A place in heaven is certain to him.  
The last few seconds before the collision, the rodent squeezes his eyes tightly together.

 **Team Fortress 2**

"Finally. The town. We did it, lads!"  
Aberdeen sits on the dashboard and pushes his beak against the windshield. A few hours ago the macaw had accepted the offer from Dante to take over his work on gas and brake. All along, they and Compatriot had a nice conversation, while snake, robin, and owl slept. It was nice. However, the eagle hadn't speak for a while.  
"What? Are we already there?" Robin asks sleepily.  
The tree snake and the owl are awakening, too.  
"We should not look forward to early. First we have to find your medic" Dante replies. "Who knows if we are in the right town at all."  
"We are right. I'm sure I can feel it." Robin flutters to Aberdeen on the dashboard and looks at the snowy environment. "I have not seen snow for so long. Misha would certainly like it here."  
"Where should we start with the search?"  
"The firssst ssstep of a perssson in a ssstrange city isss to look for a hotel room. We ssshould look for sssomething like thisss."  
"Hm? Oh! There is a squirrel in the middle of the road" notices Robin.  
They drive straight to it but the eagle doesn't seems to make any effort to dodge.  
"Er… Compatriot?"

"Adelar? What is wrong?"  
Aberdeen bends over to the eagle and notices that his eyes are directed straightforward.  
"Compatriot?" The eagle doesn't react a bit. And then Aberdeen realizes why.  
"He's sleeping!"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Wake up, Compatriot!"  
The macaw shakes at the eagle, which scares out of his sleep. He moves the steering wheel involuntarily back and forth, so the van starts to swerve.  
"Dante! Step on the brake!"  
The Dobermann dog sits down with all his weight on the pedal. The tires squeak and the van makes a strong jolt. Compatriot and Aberdeen bounce with their heads against the windshield. Robin lands in the soft plumage of the macaw.  
The van slides over the snow until it finally comes to a halt.  
"Oh no! We runs over the squirrel!"  
"What squirrel?"  
"You ssstupid fowl!" the snake hisses at the eagle. "Dante, pleassse open the door."  
She follows the snake's request, and the animals leave the van to look at the mess. Only the owl remains behind. It does not matter to him either. Sir Hootsalot does not feel able to do anything.  
And indeed. A squirrel lies motionless on his back, just a few centimeters behind the vehicle. The tongue hangs out from its mouth.  
Robin buries his face in the feathers of the parrot bird, appalled at this sight. Aberdeen holds his great wing protectively over him.  
"Shhh… It's okay."  
"Great job, Adelar."  
"I just rest a bit" the eagle defends himself.  
"I told you that I can take the steering wheel if you get tired!"  
"And I told you that I would not let you take the steering wheel again, stubby tail!"  
"You slept with your eyes open!"  
"A soldier must sleep with his eyes open, otherwise he will be surprised by the enemy slyly!"  
"Well, you've surprised a young, innocent squirrel with your carelessness and now it's dead."  
"It's his own fault. Why does it just run on the road? Aside from this, these creatures are keep hibernation, don't they? If it had remained on his tree, nothing would have happened."  
"I'm really glad when we finally found your Medic. A person at the steering wheel is far less dangerous. Apart from that, cars were built for people only. And I think that should remain so."  
"What are we going to do with the little one now?" asks Aberdeen, distraught. "We cannot just leave him here."  
"I will take care of that."  
The snake position herself at the feet of the rodent.  
"What are you up to, lad?"  
She opens her mouth wide.  
"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!"  
The reptile sighs annoyed.  
"It'sss a sssmall, dead animal and I'm a sssnake. I'll devour it now. Had not expected that I get breakfassst today."  
"Oh no! Oh no!" The robin whimpered, pressing himself even more firmly in Aberdeen's chest feathers.  
"Don't look, if you cannot ssstand the sssight."  
Feet and legs of the squirrel slowly disappear into the snake's mouth.  
"That's disgusting…"  
When the squirrel is already in the snake's mouth until the belly, it suddenly comes to life. When he realized what was happening to him, he cries terribly loudly. He scratches the snake and bites her into the nose. Immediately she lets the squirrel be and wraps herself, burying her head in her body.  
Panic, the rodent bounces up and only then notices the other animals. Confused, he looks back and forth between the birds and the dog.  
"What the hell is that crap?"  
"It lives!" Robin flutters to it and hugs it with his little wings.  
"What's going on here? What happened?"  
"We thought we had run over you."  
The squirrel's gaze remains hanging on the van.  
"I… I live... And you wanted to eat me!"  
"Ass already mentioned; we thought you were dead." The snake has now recovered from the bite. "We didn't want to leave your unsssightly body lying here, you ungrateful brat."  
"Why don't you checked the pulse before? And what do you mean unsightly?"  
"Thisss isss not worthwhile for sssmall animalsss like you."  
The squirrel wants to answer, but stops and looks again back and forth between the animals.  
"What is going on here? Who are you? Circus animals or something?"  
"No, we're on a mission" Robin replies.  
"Mission? That sounds exciting. Can I join?"  
"No way! You have nothing to do with it."  
"Dude, you almost drove me over! You owe me something."  
"We are on the way to a dangerous place. There you could be killed, lad."  
"It's still better to die on an adventure than to die of boredom in this wretched town. I have imagined more for my life."  
"You mussst be joking!"  
"Anyway. You have to take care of me now."  
"Where are your parents, rodent?"  
"They threw me out."  
Robin is terrified. "That's horrible."  
"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?"  
"W-wait a moment!"  
But the squirrel has already jumped into the van. "Oh! An owl!"  
"That cannot be true… Dead it wasss more pleasssant."  
"Well, we could need a little help, right?"  
"Squirrelsss are uselesss, Robin. What ssshould it do? Asss sssmall asss it isss."  
"So… you think I am useless, too?"  
"Oh no, no. I didn't mean that. You are a bird. You can fly. The sssquirrel not. What isss it going to do if it getsss in trouble?"

"Well, we can still throw it out. But it's now more important to find Medic. Don't you agree, Dante?"  
"The macaw is right. Let's the little one be and concentrate on our mission. And who knows? Perhaps the rodent is quite useful."  
The serpent sighs annoyed, again.  
"Whatever. But if it becomesss a burden, I will devour it."  
The reptile hopes very much that the squirrel does her this favor. So that she still get to her breakfast today.  
"Hey, maybe it has seen Medic. We should ask it."  
"Okay, everyone back in the car!" Compatriot orders.  
In the van they find the rodent, as it had made itself comfortable on the motionless owl.  
"Aahhh ~ Nice warm here."  
"Come down there immediately! Don't you know that owlsss eat sssquirrelsss?"  
"Eagles, by the way, too."  
"Really?"  
"Naturally. You mammals stink and are dirty, but you are good snack."  
A throat clearing on the part of Dante.  
"What?"  
"I am also a mammal."  
"Dogs are not mammals."  
All eyes are directed at Compatriot.  
"Naturally. And next, you will say that humans are mammals."  
"Just shut up, Compatriot."  
"You are strange creatures."  
"You seem so, too. Don't do squirrels hibernate in winter?"  
"Life is much too short to sleep through a whole season of the year. And I would have to spend the whole autumn collecting nuts. These are then two seasons that fall away to have fun. I think I'll be fine with you."  
"Say, did you see a man who is new to this city? So around the 50 with black hair and a curl?"  
"No, I don't think so. I'm not so interested in the activities of the people here. Besides, this city is full of old people. They all look the same anyway."  
"And I always thought squirrels are alert."  
"I told you. It'sss absssolutely ussselesss."  
"Hey! I'm not useless! I am fast, intelligent and handsome."  
"What has beauty to do with benefits?"  
"Well, when I have to bewitch a pretty girl to get information, or something like that."  
"Do you fancy yourssself asss a ssspy?"  
"At least I would be a better spy than you, you worm."  
"Hey... Something's wrong with Sir Hootsalot" Robin remarks worried. He shakes him slightly with his little wings. "I think his condition has deteriorated."  
And indeed the breathing of the owl has slowed down.  
"Quick, everyone back to his position! We must find Medic."  
"Will he die?"  
"He will not die! And even if ... Medic can revive him. He had already done this with Sniper and Archimedes."  
The eagle flies back on the steering wheel and Dante takes care of the gas pedal.  
"Wait… YOU drive the car?"  
"Of course! What do you think?"  
"…cool."  
The tree snake, Robin and Aberdeen lay down to Sir Hootsalot. The owl's eyes are closed and he does not seem to make the impression of wake up again soon.  
The squirrel had settled on the headrest of the passenger seat. He takes a little distance from the strangers. Not least because there are three of them on whose menu the squirrel stands.  
It observe the situation.  
 _Is this situation I got into a good thing? In this car there is a really bad mood. I had imagined it differently... Well, even that's still better than anything else I've ever experienced in my dull life. In addition, many interesting words have fallen. Resurrection, danger, mission ... No idea what these guys are. But I feel as if I belong here, to them. Now my life begins._


	10. Who is the coward here?

When Medic wakes up in the morning, the cold had penetrated his bones. Presumably, he had been woken up by that, even though he was embedded in thick hay. But the barn has cracks and holes in its wooden walls that let in the cold air. At night it's unbearable.  
He looks around for his dove. Archimedes sits on a crossbeam above him and watches over his owner. He had fluffed up and looks like a big plush ball.  
"Guten Morgen, Archimedes."  
Hans' voice draws the attention of his dove and it flutters down to him and settles on his shoulder to rub against his cheek.  
"I know it's cold. You're not used to that anymore, are you?"  
"Coo~"  
"Maybe we should move to a state where it's always warm. Or are we too soft? Years of desert sun probably spoiled us too much. Or what do you mean?"  
"Coo~"  
"Hahaha."  
"Are you talking with your dove again?"  
Hans' homeless roommate is just climbing the ladder up to their sleeping place. He hadn't noticed that he was not there at all.  
"Ah, Ben. Good Morning. Are you always awake so early?"  
"Of course. I never sleep long during the winter. The risk of freezing is far too great."  
"Well, I don't want to take your hay from you."  
"You are my guest. So you get the most hay. Besides, you are driving again today. Then I have everything for myself again."  
A smile flash over Hans' face.  
"Tell me, does your dove understand you? Or is that just a matter of habituation? When you live alone, you start to talk to all kinds of things."  
"Alone I was only in my childhood. And yes... I think Archimedes understands me. More or less. I definitely understand him."  
"Is that so?"  
"Oh yes."  
"How does this work?"  
"Well, there is no particular trick behind it. I have him for so long. The more time you spend with someone, the better ... the better you understand him..."  
Hans has to swallow a big lump when he realizes how homesickness spreads in him. Homesick for his family, deep in the desert. In the other world…  
"Then you are something like a pigeon breeder? So hobby-wise? Heard that these people should have a very intimate relationship with their animals. I wish I had a pet. Then I wouldn't feel so alone."  
"Are here no stray animals here?"  
"In this town? Not at all. As you already know, this city is not very animal-loving. Here live smaller animals, such as birds and squirrels. Maybe cats or goldfish are kept in some houses."  
"…... would you like to have a house here?"  
"As I said, this is my home town. No matter how cold people are here. Not for all the money in the world I would want to live somewhere else."  
"I see. Where have you been by the way?"  
"Just outside to do a few warm up exercises. I do that every morning. Warm me up in the fresh air after a cold night. This is life. You cannot understand that, eh? I didn't mean to mention that, but you've appear very affluent on me since the first moment. But now I know that you are a doctor."  
"Well, now that I'm away from my old job, I don't earn any more money and so I'm more or less destitute."  
"Such a comedown can happen very quickly."  
"It wasn't a comedown. It's just... My past caught up with me. I made only one mistake, and that cost me my old life."  
 _The only mistake I made was that I ignored Friedrich's thoroughness. I should have known he made a copy of Mann Co.'s letter. I would have had to turn his whole office upside down. I maneuvered myself into this situation. It's all my fault._  
"You seem depressed right now. I'm sorry if I said something wrong."  
"It's not your fault. Only mine. I have to rearrange my life. But that's not easy when people treat me that way."  
"Don't forget that you have many fellow sufferers. Like me, for example."  
"Yes, thanks… Ach, I should go now."  
"Do you really want to go now? Wait for the afternoon train."  
"No, I want to go now. The sooner the better. You have helped me a lot. Thank you for this."  
"The nearest town is one and a half days away. So you don't have to worry about a night place. But if you want to take the morning train, we should go now."  
Hans rubs the grit out of his eyes. Without water, it's a bit difficult.  
"If you want to wash up, use the snow outside."

"Don't worry, it's white."  
"I'm not afraid of foreign body fluids. It's just ... That just reminded me of someone."  
"Coo~"  
"What did he say?"  
"Oh, Archimedes just wants to comfort me." Hans strokes his dove's head. "I don't know what I would do without him, now that I have no one left."  
"Times can change."  
"The same goes for you."  
"My life doesn't have to change. I'm really happy as it is now."  
Hans nods.  
"Let's go. In ten minutes the train arrives."  
"Alright. Come on, get into your cage, Archimedes."  
He opens the birdcage and the dove flies in. He notices the grin on Ben's face.  
"I still can't believe it" he says, shaking his head and climb down the ladder. "Throw down your suitcase. I will catch it."  
Ben skilful catches it, so Hans has a free hand to hold the cage and climb down the ladder.  
"Hmm... For having to start a new life, you really have little luggage. The suitcase is not even half as heavy as it looks."  
"Heavy… Well, I'm just not a big friend of weighing tons luggage."  
"I can understand that."  
Hans pulls his jacket closer around the body before he divest Ben the suitcase and they step out of the barn. It's snowing again. The whole sky is gray. Just like yesterday too. It's really time for Hans to move on before Archimedes is getting sick. Hans himself already feels a little sickly.  
His thoughts want to digress back to his old life. He can only prevent this with great difficulty. The time heals wounds. At some point he will not think about this Team anymore.  
Maybe every now and then. But then these memories will be nothing more than faded, meaningless images without any meaning. Hans can hardly wait for this time. But he is afraid of dreams. The last two nights were dreamless. But eventually they will come. Them, Hans fears the most.

The streets are dead. Silence lies over the city. The only thing that can be heard are the crunching sounds that Hans and his companion make when they walk across the snow.  
"Beautiful, isn't it? This silence, this white and the almost invisible fog. Almost like a dream. I love the winter."  
"That's why you always get up so early?"  
"Yes. Then it is as if the city belongs to me alone. But that's only in winter. In spring and summer people are more active. Also in the early morning. I don't feel well in these seasons."  
"What about autumn?"  
"Hmm... autumn is a mix between winter and summer. Warm and cold. This season, I use to adjust myself. What do you like?"  
"Rain. I like the rain. Therefore, autumn is my favorite season."  
 _Especially with lightning and thunder to expedite certain experiments. But that's all past now..._  
"And then you choose a life in the desert? As far as I know, it rarely rains there."  
"There are several reasons for this. Anyway, it was not a wrong decision."  
"Well, in life, something changes again and again. And now it's time again to start a new section. Be glad that you get the autumn back. Unless you want to live in a desert again. There are more than enough of them in this country."  
"No... no, I think a desert as a place of residence is out of the question for me no more. Well, I guess, I'm already too old for my former job anyway."  
"Do you think so? Doctors can still practice their profession in old age. That is, as long as they feel fit. And you still seem to be very fit."  
"Haha... Thank you. And um... would you like to be treated by a doctor who doesn't have a license to practice?"  
"You mean a license to heal? I'm not picky."  
"Nice to hear."  
"Besides, I think that these people have a certain amount of knowledge about medicine, otherwise they wouldn't decide for that kind of job. License aside."  
That's how Hans met Ben. Completely optimistic. And that for a homeless man. It's almost a shame he has to leave this good man behind in this stuffy little town.

When they pass the main square, some townspeople bustle in front of a large building.  
"What is that?"  
"This is the house of the mayor."  
"Standing every day so many people in front of his house?"  
"No, not really. Only if there is something to complain about. And I have the unfair feeling that you are the reason."  
"My presence got about quickly."  
"In a town like this, everything spreads faster than wildfire, which scares people here."  
"Do no harm…"  
"What?"  
"This is written on the bust of Hippocrates."  
"I'm sorry. But I don't understand that much."  
"No problem. What I'm trying to say is that I've become a doctor to help people. Of course, you have to make a few sacrifices now and then, but that happens after all for the good of humanity and in the name of science." Hans sighs sadly. "I miss the good old days of lobotomy. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to do it once. Which of course doesn't mean that I cannot do it anyway, hehe."  
"There he is!"  
"Hmm?!"  
The cluster of people is suddenly moving toward Hans and Ben. Led by a small, fat man with a walrus moustache and a small cylinder on his bald head. Two meters from Hans, he and his followers come to a halt. Apparently they don't dare get any closer.  
"Hello, Mr… German?"  
"…my name is Hans Ludwig Freud." Hans knows that he has to be patient with these people, but that greeting is already giving him a bad mood.  
"Okay, Hantz Lutwik Fruit."

"My name is Benjamin Loire. I am the mayor of this small town."  
"And what can I do for you?"  
"I really do not want to be rude, but..." The man in his mid-forties tugs nervously at his sash. "I have to ask you to leave this town."  
When the mayor said that, he takes half a step backwards, while trying to look Hans in the eye self-confidently.  
Hans stays silent. Of course he should tell them that he is on his way to the train station, but he has just come up with a devilish idea. The people here really seem to be afraid of him. Why not take advantage of it?  
Hans puts down his suitcase and cage on the floor and takes a step towards the townspeople, on his face forms a malicious smile.  
"Why should I oblige?"  
It's clear to see how the mayor has to swallow a big lump.  
"B-because, because err…"  
"Because _what_?"  
Loire winces. The people behind him, too. They seem to say and do everything the mayor says and does. And if he's afraid of someone, then they are also afraid.  
"Heh! Why should I go? I like it here. I want to settle here."  
"But you can not stay here! You are a… German."  
"Hmpf! I didn't know you need qualifications for an American town to live in. And I've never seen a sign that says I'm not welcome here."  
"Our town is small and is hardly noticed. We never thought that just a German would get lost here. And that you would make common cause with a German I would have thought like never!"  
The words of the mayor addressed to Ben are sharp. But old Ben remains unimpressed.  
"You don't care what I do. But as soon as I welcome a stranger, you notice me again?"  
"He is not just any stranger! He is a-"  
"Enough! Bad enough that there doesn't seem to be any hospitality in this town. But treating someone like that from your own ranks is disgusting! I come from a place where everyone treated the other with decency and respect. Well, at least that's how it was most of the time... You don't care that someone born in this city has no home. Did you ever offer shelter to him? Do you donate food to him every now and then? Do you share your clothes with him so that he doesn't have to freeze in the winter?"  
The people stay silent.  
"I anticipated as much. I always thought that people, especially in small towns, take care of each other. After all, these are the places where everyone knows everyone. This man…" Hans puts a hand on Ben's shoulder. "He was the only one who welcomed me. He shared his food with me, although it was not much. Despite his position, he always had a smile on his face. And although he keeps telling me that he is as happy with his life as it is, I still know that he, too, has certain desires that he, as a homeless person, cannot afford."  
 _Oh mein Gott… What am I talking about? Is that me? Or am I losing my mind? I want back home!_  
"Be that as it may. Anyway, I'll stay here. And I'm sure we'll all get along very well, hehe."  
Hans' devilish grin returns and the people move together closer intimidated.  
The former mercenary doesn't feel well with it. He would have liked to leave finally.  
 _But after this fuss, I cannot just go now. But whatever. Then this is just my new home. It's not that bad either. The repellent behavior of the people is very annoying, but after a few weeks they have become used to me. Maybe I should run for a post as mayor, no, as a god! Then I can shape this town and the people to my will. Muhahahahaha! But first I need a job and a roof over my head._  
Hans claps his hands. "So, which house is still empty?"  
People stare at him with wide eyes. Wondering, Hans turns to Ben. He, too, looks at him with almost as big eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"A-OK! But... If you really want to live here and win the trust of people to be voted as mayor, you should keep your diabolical laugh for yourself. Well, nevertheless, you already have my vote."  
Ben knocks him friendly on the back.  
"Wherefrom...? Oh... I probably spoke my thoughts aloud."  
"Loud and clear."  
How uncomfortable.  
"Pah! As if a German could carry the office of a mayor! And that in America." The little mayor suddenly becomes very courageous. "This is my town! And I will not let a megalomaniac madman take control! And you will not get a house here either!"  
"I have money."  
"We do not want your Nazi Gold!"  
"My… my what?!"  
Hans takes another step towards the mayor and his community. Immediately they make two steps backwards.  
"I said money, not gold. So much is this city not worth it anyway. Apart from that, you are the only Nazis here!"  
A startled murmur goes through the crowds. The people are genuinely shocked.  
"You are trying my patience. You should beg me on knee to stay here with you. I have medical knowledge that you can only dream of. You could learn a lot from me. I could turn this dozily town into a medical metropolis. You need to deal it. You are too cut off from the outside world. I know exactly how it is..."  
Hans looks deeply into the mayor's eyes. Fear and insecurity are reflected in them. And Hans realizes one thing - no matter how great the fear of him is, the hatred for Germans is even greater. Only over his dead body he would let Hans live in this city, much less give up his office.  
The reencounter with Friedrich was probably inevitable. But couldn't that have lasted a few more years? At least until World War II is no longer so present in the world.  
23 years doesn't seem to be long enough.

An engine howls and suddenly a vehicle is driven into the main square. A van. Hans recognizes it immediately.  
"Sniper…?!"  
The van drives through the crowd. The people are running and screaming, disperse.  
Hans' heart beats like a steam-hammer. But not because people were almost caught by the car, but because he hopes that Mundy came here to pick him up and bring him back home.  
But something is wrong... Mundy drives like a beginner. Suddenly, Archimedes is cooing loudly in his cage.  
"What the…?"  
The Van comes slithering in front of Hans to a halt. It's only a few centimeters between him and the vehicle.  
He stares in disbelief through the windshield, where a yellow eagle-eye pair is facing him.  
The driver's door flies open and a black dog jumps out, runs up to Hans and grabs his coat with its teeth to pull him into the van.  
It's one of Friedrich's Dobermann dogs. He doesn't have a good feeling  
"L-let me go!"  
The eagle and a macaw also leave the car and grab his suitcase and Archimedes' cage.  
"Hey!"  
Hans can't oppose against the forces of the Doberman and he already stands with one leg in the Van. He hardly finds words when he sees all the animals in the driver's cab. The predator bird, the robin, a... squirrel?  
How did these animals drive the van? Is that even real? Can he trust his eyes? Maybe he is still sleeping? Or is he in a coma? Did the train have an accident? Is he half frozen in the snow? Anyway. Sniper will blame him in all three cases.  
"You have already mentioned this sniper several times."  
Hans grits his teeth. Did he always thought aloud? Anyway, the others in Base never mentioned it.  
"Um…" Hans turns to Ben. "Sniper… is just a nickname. For the eagle."  
"Is this a traveling circus?"  
"No… They are here to bring me back home."  
"Home? Back to the desert?"  
"Yes." Hans can only suppress a jubilation with difficulty. He is so happy to see these animals. From today, he will look at them with completely different eyes. The mercenaries must miss him so much that they sent their animals to bring him home!  
But that's what makes him suspicious. Had not Mundy said that he would come in person and pick him up? Apart from that, he would never allow animals to drive his beloved Van.  
So maybe they are not here because they want him back, but because something happened!  
 _It was clear that there would be trouble with Friedrich…_  
Hans looks at Ben startled. But this time, his thoughts don't seem to have left his mouth.  
"You lived with animals all these years?"  
"May I introduce? My family."  
"…"Suddenly Ben starts to laugh. "No wonder you behave like a madman. If a person lives among with animals for years, you just has to lose your common sense."  
"You think I'm a madman?"  
Ben puts a hand on Hans' shoulder. "I do. But that's what makes you so likeable. We are not so different. I'm not at my best anymore, too. I'll miss you. But tell me... was that really serious that you wanted to stay here?"  
"Yes, but I have to say that I was a bit worried that they would hunt me with torches and pitchforks. You know, in Germany I was born in a little old town. They are comparable to small towns like this one. I didn't live on the street, but I was a misfit anyway. And everywhere hung torches and pitchforks on the exterior walls. You have to know, my hometown has an interesting past."  
"But it was never used, right?"  
"It was. Once. Because I had... Oh, never mind. Anyway, people were happy to rid of me. At least I suspect that."  
"But this shouldn't be an advice to leave here?"  
"No no. But on the contrary. If people abhor you so much, you should stay more than ever. But you don't have to do that on the street."  
"Hmm?"  
"Where is my suitcase?"  
The eagle had dropped the suitcase in the footwell of the passenger seat. Hans gets it out there and opens it.  
"That's for you, my friend. For your generosity and hospitality."  
Hans fetches several thick bundles of money out and presses them into the hand of the speechless Ben.  
"That's $ 500,000. I know people like you think nothing of that, but I'd like you to accept it. Because that's my way to say thank you."

Ben stares spellbound at the money in his hands. With a big smile, Hans slaps on his shoulder.  
"Buy a nice house and a pet. Decent clothes and shaving kit. And then run for mayor."  
"W-what…?"  
"Yes, I relinquish this office to you. Me as mayor? Ha! I am glad that this is spared me. But you're a good guy. You could make something out of this town. You know, hospitable. Maybe you'll get tourists or something like that. I'll come visit you in a few years. Then I want to see something, alright? If not, I will demand my money back, understood?"  
"Err… wow. I… I just don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to say anything. Just let action speak."  
The Dobermann pulls on Hans' jacket.  
"I have to leave now." He climbs in the van to the animals, closes the door and leans slightly out of the open window. "Take care, my friend."  
"So you return to the place where skin color and origin don't matter? How are these things play a role when it's about animals?"  
"Haha! Well, animals are easier to handle than humans. Anyway. That's where I belong. For me as a German the outerworld is no place. Not yet."  
"Good luck out there."  
"I have to wish you good luck."  
Suddenly the Van jumps forward when the Dobermann throws itself on the gas pedal and the small town rushes past Hans. He presses deep into the driver's seat.  
His eyes move from one animal to another. The dog operates the gas and the eagle the steering wheel.  
"What is going on here?"  
Hans feels like a kidnap victim...  
He looks to the side. The robin sits on Archimedes' cage and cheeps loudly. Archimedes looks at Hans with his black button eyes, asks him to open the cage door. He does it. The dove immediately jumps out and cuddles up to the robin. The macaw jumps towards them and greets Archimedes with a light touch of his beak to his dove's and they begin to chatter. Almost as if they were talking.  
"…"

"There they are! There they are!" Robin shouts excitedly and points with his small wing to a small crowd on a large square. "Archimedes and Medic!"  
Dante accelerates the Van and Compatriot steers it directly into the crowd.  
"Do you want to run someone over, you crazy bird?"  
"They'll get out of the way if they want to live on" the bald eagle answers relaxed.  
The people jump screaming out of the way and run away in panic.  
Dante jumps on the brakes to prevent worse. Only a few inches, they come to a stand in front of Medic.  
"See? All went well."  
"Stupid poultry…"  
"Let's get them!"  
Compatriot and Dante leave the Van.  
Aberdeen notes that the snake has disappeared. "Hey, where are you, snake?"  
"I'm here." The snake looks out from under the driver's seat.  
"What are you doing down there?"  
"I'm hiding."  
"Why?"  
"I had already told you once that people, at the sssight of mine, ssstarting to kick, to beat or jussst run away ssscreaming."  
"Yes, but not Medic. You've been hiding in vain all these years for nothing, lad. Our Mercs don't even fear death. So how should they be afraid of you?"  
"Maybe you are right. But for now I will ssstay down here."  
"Whatever you say."  
Compatriot carries the cage of Archimedes in the Van, after he had already stowed the suitcase in the footwell of the passenger seat. He drops the cage on the passenger seat.  
"Archimedes!" Robin squeezes his little head between the thin cage bars.  
"Robin, you're here, too!"  
"Da! I thought I will never see you again. Sorry that I did not say goodbye to you. I was so desperate... You are my best friend."  
"It's okay, little friend."  
"Are you going to stay with me forever now?"  
"I don't know… Why are you here at all? Did something happen or did you just miss us?"  
"Yes! Something terrible has happened!"  
"I will tell her!"  
"…her?" Robin lays his head on the side.  
At the same moment, Dante tugs Medic into the Van. He closes the door and the animals hope he starts right now. But they wait in vain. Hans talks to an older, dirty man.  
"Who are those old geezers?" asks the squirrel. Only then does Archimedes notice the new member.  
"The handsome man is my owner and the other was our host. And you are?"  
"I'm your new teammate. I'm faster than the wind, smarter than any creature in the world and more beautiful than a snow-white wedding dove on a bouquet of red roses."  
"...which one of you left the window open?"  
"I didn't sneak in! The feathered knuckleheads here have to make amend something! After all, they almost ran me over and even wanted to eat me!"  
"Who wanted to eat you? Compatriot or the dog?"  
"The snake!"  
"Snake?"  
At the same moment, the reptile stretches its head out of its hiding place.  
"Nice to sssee you, Archimedesss."  
"You are here, too?"  
"Isss that a problem?"  
"Not at all. I'm glad to see you."  
"Thank you very much. Sss…."  
"What amazes me is that this dog is with you."  
"Dante is very nice. She came with us to help us."  
"What happened?"  
"We don't have time for that now, Maggot! Stubby tail, step on the gas! The two don't even stop talking!"  
The Dobermann operates the gas and Compatriot swings back onto the steering wheel and with a loud squeak the Van races off. The Medic is pushed into the seat. He looks quite confused and skeptical as he watches Compatriot and the Dobermann driving. Archimedes feels sorry for him. She would like to tell him what's going on. But even she has no information yet.  
He looks in her direction as Robin begins to cheep. He had sat down on the cage to ask Hans to open the cage door. Archimedes helps with her gaze and he understands. He opens the door and Archimedes settles next to Robin, whereupon he immediately cuddles up to her. She raises her wing and puts it gently on the robin.  
Aberdeen sits down next to the cage and he and Archimedes greet each other with a touch of their beaks.  
"Good to have you back, lad."  
"You look as good as always, Aberdeen."  
"I like to return the compliment."

After driving a short distance, Dante stops the Van and turns to Hans. He sits on the seat with legs apart, so that the dog has space in the footwell. You can see that he fears the Dobermann could bite him at any moment in the crotch.  
"Why have we stopped?"  
"Sir Hootsalot is injured! Medic has to help him!"  
"He is here, too? Where?"  
"Down here!" the snake hisses in alarm.  
Aberdeen, Archimedes, Robin and Compatriot fly into the footwell of the passenger seat and look under it. The owl lies motionless in the shadow of the seat. The healthy wing is firmly pressed against the body, while the injured wing hangs limp on the ground.  
"How did he come down there?"  
"He hasss to feel ssso badly that he hasss hid himssself away."  
"But… animals with such injuries only hide themself away to… die..." the robin gasps.  
"What happened?"  
"His wing is broken. Do you think Medic can manage that?"  
"For sure! There's nothing my dad cannot do. Dante, right?"  
Archimedes turns to the Dobermann. The dog gives a good account of herself to prove the dove that she is peaceful. The last meeting of the two was not so peaceful. Dante is a little ashamed of that.  
"Yes."  
"Do you think you could bring him out without hurting him?"  
"You want me to do that? Do you trust me?"  
"Well, everyone else seems to trust you, so you have my trust too."  
"Thank you."  
The big dog squash herself past Medic's leg, whereupon he squeezes his legs tight, glad, to have the Dobermann no longer between them.  
Dante puts her head under the seat and takes the tail feathers carefully between the teeth. Slowly she pulls out the big bird under the seat. Sir Hootsalot still doesn't move.  
Robin is scared. "Is…is he dead?"  
Now Dante takes the owl by the neck and lifts him up. Carefully, she puts him down on Medic's lap.  
Petrified, he stares down at the bird.  
"What the…? This is Sniper's owl..." Carefully he takes the seemingly injured animal in the hands.  
Archimedes flutters on the knee of her owner.  
"Coo~ Coooo~"  
"What? The wing is broken? And it also has a fever? Oh no…"  
In the eyes of her dad blazes the hot-blooded fire of the Medic he has always been. He pushes the cage aside, takes off his coat, carefully wraps up the owl in it and places it on the passenger seat. Then he puts his hands on the steering wheel, depresses the gas pedal fully with his foot and they are racing through the city.  
"Where does he want to go now?"  
"Trust him" begs Archimedes.  
After a few meters they stop in front of a larger building.  
"Where are we?"  
"That's the hospital."  
Medic opens the car door, picks up the owl and gets out.  
"Dante, accompany him!"  
"Why?"  
"They will try to stop my Papa. You have to help him."  
"Understood!"  
The Dobermann jumps out of the Van and follows Medic.  
"Why should they try to stop him?"  
"It's obvious! The patient is an animal, and they are not an animal hospital, Maggot!"  
"You always know everything better, or, lad?"  
"That's not it" Archimedes answers sadly. "These people here don't like my Papa. They think he is something, but what he isn't. I'm so glad we're leaving. But now explain to me what happened."  
"I would like to know that too."  
"Ssshut up, rodent. Thisss isss none of your businesss. When all thisss isss over, we'll cassst you adrift anyway."  
The snake peeks out from under the seat and gazes with her yellow eyes at the squirrel, which has made himself comfortable on the headrest of the driver's seat.  
"Well, I want to see that. You will not get rid of me anymore."  
"Listen, Archimedes. Sniper, Spy and the new Medic were kidnapped!"

Hans hurries towards the hospital. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something black. He stops and looks down in wonderment. It's the Dobermann who follows him. The animal looks up to him, expecting. Hans feels uncomfortable with Friedrich's dog, but at the same time he feels as if it wants to help him.  
 _What is going on with these animals...?_  
Despite all confusion, Hans bethinks of the essentials again. Namely, to treat this owl as soon as possible. And nothing and no one will stop him!  
Determined, he enters the building through the double door. The woman at the desk (Mrs. Kelly?) makes a startled face as she recognizes him. It was exactly the same scared face when she learned that Hans was actually a German. A face as if she must be terrified of him. At the beginning she was so nice...

Hans rushes past her. Somewhere in this building there must be a lab or a storeroom where he finds everything necessary to help the animal. Something to splint the broken wing and a homeopathic remedy for the fever. Maybe he even has to operate the owl.  
"S-stop! You just can't…!" Kelly calls after him but Hans has already disappeared through the next double door. She doesn't run after him but she will left no stone unturned for sure to stop him.  
With a quick step Hans hurries through the wide corridor, right and left doors with labels. Mundy's owl doesn't move. Hans is not sure if it's still alive... Is there a defibrillator in this wannabe hospital? What you use for a human cannot be bad for an animal.  
At the very end of the corridor, a sign points out to the lab. It has to be right around the next corner.  
"Freeze!"  
A doctor obstructs him. Hans recognizes him immediately. It's Mr. Burnsfield. The man who claimed that there is no place for Hans in this hospital. But he is not alone. Another man, presumably also a doctor, goes to his rescue.  
But that's no reason for the thoroughbred Medic to stop. And if he has to break through the two! He already holds a protective hand over the injured animal, but fortunately it doesn't have to come this far. The Dobermann sprints forward and growls and barks.  
Startled, Burnsfield and his colleague retreat. The dog pushes the two out of Hans' way and holds them in place. Watch out with bared teeth that they are not getting too close to Hans. It gives the impression of a wild beast.  
"A wrong move and my Dobermann will rip you apart. You know that a Dobermann is a German dog breed, right? And since you're such smart men, you know, of course, that everything that comes from Germany is dangerous. Therefore, you should take my warning seriously."  
With a schadenfroh laugh Hans continues his way to the lab. Finally he can do his job.

The lab is behind a normal, white door. Usually such areas are strictly secured by titanium doors and a numeric code. But this door is not even locked. Once again Hans realizes how lucky he is not to have to work here. All this is below his level. Far, far below his level...  
 _I should stay fair. After all, this is a small town, cut off from civilization. These people probably knows Metropolitan crime only from books. The doors here don't have to be locked. Almost like in Rottenburg..._  
The lab is small and lucid, but it contains everything Hans needs to handle the owl, and he sees it with just one glance. An operation on the bird would have been nice, but there isn't enough time for that, so a conservative method must be used.  
Hans places the owl on the counter and carefully palpates the injured wing.  
"Ah ja… Don't worry, my winged friend. Soon you are as good as new."  
Luckily Hans doesn't have to dig through the cupboards. Everything he needs is already at hand. The damaged bone must be returned to its proper anatomical position. Of course, since he cannot use human splints, Medic quickly grabs a wooden clipboard nearby and breaks it in half. The two halves are just the right size for the big wings of the owl. After that is done, he grabs a small bandage role and carries everything to the animal. He rolls off one meter of the bandages, puts the two wooden halves on the broken wing and fastens them with the white bandage.  
"So, that should hold. And now…"  
On the wall in the back of the laboratory hangs a small cupboard with a sliding glass window. The content - small, brown vials of various pharmaceuticals for injecting.  
Not even that is locked…  
Already through the glass window Hans discovers the vial with the inscription _Metamizole_.  
He takes it enthusiastically in the hand.  
"Metamizole. You can even use that with animals. Perfect! Hmm?"  
Shouting is heard in the corridor outside, but the Dobermann makes for loud barking and threatening growl for instant silence.  
 _I should hurry up._  
Hans hurries back to the bird, grabs a syringe lying loose around, fills it with the metamizole and injects it into the bird's neck.  
"Now we can only wait…"  
He picks up the owl wrapped in his jacket and leaves the lab. In the corridor are now three people who are guarded by the dog. Mrs. Kelly had arrived. Probably to check what happens here and was promptly taken hostage by the Dobermann. Just like her male colleagues. Presumably the screaming came from her, startled by the big and threatening-looking dog. All three are pressed close to each other against the wall and hardly dare to breathe. A picture that would normally make Hans burst out laughing, but the patient in his arms needs urgent rest.  
"Thank you for letting me use your laboratory. I found what I needed. Then I don't want to harass you any longer with my presence and that of my animals. Auf Wiedersehen~ Bei Fuß!"  
And indeed, the Dobermann reacts to his command and together they leave the hospital and return to the Van.  
Hans places the owl carefully on the passenger seat. The Dobermann finds its place in the footwell of the passenger seat.  
When Hans finally sits back in the car, a weight is lifted from his mind. But suddenly Archimedes lunges at him, clawing at his shirt as he beats his wings wildly.  
"Was ist los, Archimedes?"  
"Coo~! Cooo~!"  
"Hmm…!? What?! Spy, Sniper and Friedrich were kidnapped? By Gray Mann? At least that's a guess?"  
"Coo~!"  
"My goodness. How could that happen? Well, that would explain this situation."  
Hans looks at the animals. "Okay then! Off to Gray Mann's headquarter! Hehe! I cannot wait to see Friedrich's stupid face when I come to free him. Then he will owe me something."  
 _He owes me my job as a mercenary of the class of the Medic and that he quickly goes back to Germany or anywhere else._  
But Hans knows better. Neither he, nor Friedrich can decide about it. Only the Administrator. And her words were more than clear. Whether mercenary or not. He feels responsible for his former colleagues. And he would always come to rescue them. Even if he have to travel to the end of the world for that.  
"Haha… Nun, that was very cheesy." Hans notices the eyes of the animals on him. "Well. Here we go!"

 **Team Fortress 2**

When Spy comes to himself, he feels absolutely whacked. Even before he opens his eyes, he feels that strong pain in his back, as if he had remained in one and the same position for hours.  
He automatically tries to push his back, but notices that he can barely move.  
His eyes open and a gray wall stares at him.  
"What the…?" slips out of his mouth and then he already feels the ropes, which are tightly wrapped around his wrists and upper body. Even at the ankles he was tied up. They are furthermore tied to the legs of the chair he was placed on.  
Double hedging. Somebody wanted to play it safe. And then, the memories come back.  
"Merde… I'm too old for this nonsense."  
"Finally awake, Spook?"  
"What?"  
The voice behind him makes Spy turn his head. Like a lightning strike, the pain runs up from his back into his neck.  
"Damn it! Ahh…"  
"Rusty?"  
"Just shut up, Bushman! And after all, you were the first one to be overwhelmed. I kept up at least for so long that I could find out who we owe our kidnapping to."  
"I would like to finally have an explanation, too!"  
"Our dear docteur is also awake."  
Spy turns his head (carefully) in the other direction. As far as he can tell, their chairs are standing back to back. Then he starts to take a closer look at his surroundings. A small, colorless, empty room that probably has never been used. Till this day.  
"Hmph! Such a big headquarter, and our lounge is a shithole."  
"Honhon! You are a Bushman. You should be used to that. Wait a moment. So you know where we are? Did they mention Gray Mann to you, too?"  
"Nah. But who else should be interested in kidnapping us?"  
"Pah! You seem to be awake in quite a spell. You 'ad plenty of time to think about it. Because you're not quick-witted."  
"Oh, make yourself invisible, Spook."  
"Unfortunately, I lost my watch."  
"Could someone finally explain to me what's going on here? We are tied up here, not knowing what is going to happen to us, and you have nothing better to do than to dis each other! What is wrong with you?"  
"Oh, right. You didn't 'ad the pleasure with Gray Mann yet."  
"Who is that?"  
"A phenomenon that does itself the 'onor every now and then."  
"So that has happened often?"  
"Well, he attacked us once or twice. But that he kidnaps one of us is new. That means the wanker is planning something new. Maybe he even kidnapped the whole team."  
"I don't think so. There were three of them and one of them was a 'ulk, but they would 'ave a tough time with Heavy. No, no. I think, only we came into the firing line of Gray Mann. The support team."  
"Why us?"  
"Just as I know Gray Mann, 'e's already paying us a visit and telling us 'is plan. We just 'ave to wait."  
"Wait? How about we try to free ourselves?"  
"Docteur, sometimes it's just better to stay calm and to let the opponent make their move."  
"Apart from this, you're really the last person who should complain, _Doc_. After all, you absolutely wanted to take over Hans' job."  
"It was planned from the beginning that I work as a Medic! I am your Medic! Still, it would have been helpful for me to have taught that we have more enemies than the BLU team! There was nothing in the contract about that!"  
"Why should it? As Spook had so well formulated, Gray Mann is a phenomenon. Also, the Mann Co. contract is from the time before Gray Mann showed up with his robots."  
"Robots? What robots?"  
"Yess~ Robots built after our image."  
"Our dead ringer."  
"…what?!"  
"The robots look like us. They are designed to resemble us in everything, but are ten times stronger than we are."  
"Maybe you're lucky and he's rebuilding the Medic robot in your own image. That's a certain honor."  
"I 'ardly believe that. I don't think Gray Mann knows we 'ave a new medic right now. And even if, I don't think 'e'll make that effort. 'e's already old and building robots is a tough job now."  
"I think I am losing my mind. Whenever I come in contact with Hans, something happens. This guy is a walking jinx. How much trouble have I had with him in the past? And now that!"  
"Sounds almost like you want to quit this job."  
"I have to defeat your hope. I will stay."  
"Don't blame Hans for all your failures, Docteur. If you are 'onest, you 'ave contributed a certain amount to it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"'e told us everything before 'e left. 'e told us 'ow you caught 'im by doing one of his experiments. You threatened to report 'im to the university administration. You both knew that would 'ave meant the end for 'im. If you 'ad left it at that, Hans wouldn't 'ave 'ad to take revenge on you."  
"Leave it at that? He had removed the skeleton from a living person! It was my duty to report this! Hans is crazy and a danger to humanity! I would have never forgive me for letting this man set onto patients!"  
"You are very responsible. But Hans, too. Okay, his methods may be a bit stubborn. But he has always kept us alive. He even got me back from the dead once."  
"And now you just sit in this mess because you thought you must taking what you deserved. If you stayed at 'ome, it wouldn't 'appen to you now."  
"There is even a word for it. Karma."  
Friedrich sighs resignedly.  
"Apparently I am the only normal person in this damned desert. Nobody sees what a maniac Hans is. But on the contrary. He is even being protected. That is not normal here."  
"You seem to forget that you are now a mercenary. We 'ave different rules."  
"Yes…"  
Aimeric had heard a certain tone in Friedrich's voice. This man is easily overwhelmed. But he tries not to show it. He is still cold and distant.

Suddenly, a deafening squeak echoes through the small room. Aimeric bites his teeth tightly, his eyes tight as he tries not to let the aching sound penetrate too deep into his pinna.  
Now even headaches are spreading.  
"I already imagined that you are already awake. Damned mercenaries…"  
Aimeric has the door in his back, but he doesn't have to see their visitor. He immediately recognizes the old, scratchy voice.  
Gray Mann comes with his wheelchair driven into the room.  
"Now comes the part in which the villain reveals his plans?" Mundy sneers.  
"Pfah... As disrespectful and loudmouthed as ever. I do not think I have to explain my plans to you."  
"It's always the same. You're trying to kill us to get Mann Co. We know this. What we don't understand is why you let kidnaped us."  
"I have changed my plans slightly." While Gray Mann is talking to them, he drives slowly counterclockwise around his prisoners and stops by Friedrich. With a scrutinizing look at the new Medic, he answers monotonously: "And you too, apparently. What did you do with your old medic? Do you have two now? It would be annoying to have missed one of the support team."  
"That sounds like you see us as the greatest danger."  
"I do. Support... What would we humans be without it? Without support, our goals were unequaled. I need my robots to support me to destroy your brood. Helena needs the support of the mercenaries to defend Mann Co. And both the offensive and the defensive needs support. In other words - you."  
"So you really think that we were the reason for your previous defeats?"  
"Not the only reason, but the main reason. You are hard to grasp during the fighting. But that's no wonder. Because you are cowards." Again Gray Mann circles them, slowly, with a smug smile on his wrinkled face. "Snipers. You can safely attack from a distance while crouching safely and hidden in your hiding place, far away from the battlefield."  
Mundy makes a puffing sound.  
"Spies. With your small, sophisticated toys, you could either make yourself invisible or imitate the enemy. You're sneaking from behind to stab your opponent in the back. You do everything to win. But woe, you have to face your enemy eye to eye. Then you also like to make yourself invisible. Hehe..."

"Medics…" Again, Gray Mann comes to a stop in front of Friedrich. "You heal, you revive. You stand at the front, but you don't fight. You are doing everything to keep your allies alive. But also to stay alive yourself. And for that you hide behind your healing subjects. Use them as human shields. And should your healing target die, you're just looking for a new one to use it as a shield as well. Everyone should be hit by bullets and missiles, the main thing, you will be spared. You are like parasites. So, the question is... who of you is the biggest coward?"  
"I hide behind someone?" Friedrich replies suddenly. "Preferably behind this Russian, right? Pah! I am not hiding. Never."  
"I don't care who you are or why you now the medic in this team. But you chose a bad time to ally with Helena. Because soon you will die. You all will die."  
"Do you suffer from amnesia? We can't die just like that" Mundy growls.  
"Ahahaha! Of course, I haven't forgotten your respawn machine. How should I? It's after all an invention of my stupid brothers. They are long dead, but still I curse them for it. With the mercenaries now having to fight without their precious support team, it will be a lot easier to get to the core of the respawn and destroy it. And with it you too."  
"I think you underestimate the offensive and defensive. Just because we are no longer, doesn't mean that they will lose."  
"We will see about that. We'll see... My robots are already on the way to your base with the transport tank. When it's over, I'll personally give you a bullet in the head. I hope Helena will enjoy the show as much as I will. Farewell, mercenaries. Oh, and ... don't try to escape. Outside this door a nasty surprise would await. And you are unarmed. Please don't take the fun from me of killing you personally."  
And so the old man leaves the room, the door behind him closes automatically (again with a deafening squeak).  
"How dare he call me a coward? The job as a sniper is noble and connected with concentration and responsibility!"  
"I understand you. I also didn't like 'ow he vilified my profession."  
"He was right about you, Spook. Your spies are really cowardly and devious. Bloody Spoies."  
"…I will remember that."  
"Could we focus on getting us out of here?" Friedrich spits.  
"You sound irritated, Docteur."  
"I am! I am reluctant let me kill idly."  
"We will get out of 'ere."  
"And how can you be so sure about that?"  
"Because we are the mercenaries of Mann Co."


	11. Infiltration

The desert sun is burning hot. The frequent climate change lately makes Hans discomfort. That doesn't have to do any good to the animals. But when he looks at them, they don't look like than they are feeling bad. Quite the contrary.  
The dog sits in the passenger seat, its head stretched out of the open window. Apparently, the Doberman enjoys the airstream.  
Archimedes sits with the robin and the macaw on the dashboard. They are snuggled close together. The eagle had settled on the roof of the van. Hans drives fast, but he doesn't have the fear that it makes a difference to the eagle. He is sure its claws are holding it. Whatever it holds on to. Mundy would freak out if his Van would got any scratches. And he wouldn't like it when he learns what happened to his owl. It lies on his lap. The bird doesn't move but breathes regularly. The fever has already gone down. It will completely recover.

They have been driving for a while now. The city is already miles away. For Hans it feels like an eternity when he left it.  
He had really hoped to be able to return to his team. But he hadn't expected **that**. On one side he is happy about it, but on the other he is worried. They were not attacked by Gray Mann for the first time and they always beat him. What are robots against professional mercenaries? But now the old man seems to have changed his tactics. A tactic that will help him win this time? The fact that he actually managed to kidnap Spy and Sniper (Friedrich doesn't necessarily have to be mentioned) is really worrisome. And now Hans is on his own way to Gray Mann's headquarters. Without a plan. Well, there is a plan. Find and free his support colleagues. But what does he do if he is discovered before he can reach his goal? He doesn't have his weapons with him.  
The location of the enemy's headquarters is no secret. Gray Mann is part of their life. Without him, it would probably be a bit boring (if there were not Merasmus and his army of darkness). But right now everything feels so wrong.  
First Friedrich, and then the old man, who succeeded for the first time in his life. At least he managed to separate the team. And that is not a good sign.  
"What am I to do…?"

"What am I to do…?"  
"Hmm? Hey, Archimedes. Your dad seems distracted" notes the macaw.  
"Yes, I think he does not know how to deal with the new situation. He certainly thinks he has to face it all by himself."  
"But we are here, too."  
"He will not allow us to go in with him. After all, we are just birds. He does not want something to happen to us."  
"Pah! Only birds. We drove with the van for a whole night. Without human!"  
"Do not be angry with him, Aberdeen. Papa do not mean it. Of course we will help him. Even if that will worry him. And I hate to worry my Papa..."  
Robin cuddles closer to the dove. "That will pass. We get them out there, defeat the evil robots and live happily ever after."  
"Whether Papa and I are allowed to move back to base is another story."  
"But you have to! After all, it is Medic who heroically opposes evil!"  
"I do not think that's a reason for the administrator to give him a second chance. Her decision is certain and she will stick to it. But that's fine. I was allowed to see you again. And for that I am very grateful."  
The robin beeps happily.

"Ssss…"  
"Hey, slow worm. Crawl out of your hiding place and stick your head out the window. The wind is beautiful!" the squirrel calls.  
"I am not a ssslowworm, but a tree sssnake. And why ssshould I ssstretch my head out of the window? Am I sssupposssed to let my tongue hang out of my mouth like sssome kind of cur?"  
Dante makes a low growl.  
"No offenssse" reassures the reptile.  
"The squirrel is right, lad. Come out. Medic will not be afraid of you. He's a mercenary, after all, and slightly crazy on top of that."  
Aberdeen notices Archimedes' reproachful look.  
"Y-ya know how I mean that."  
"Actually, you're right. What do you think, dove?"  
"He will be surprised at most, but he will accept you. He has accepted Dante and the tree climber, too. Why should it be different with you?"  
 _Did he even notice the squirrel yet?_  
"Becaussse I have neither feathersss nor a fur."  
"Now come out there!"  
The snake hesitates. But the more she thinks about it, the more plausible the words of the others become. Medic is a mercenary. Although a former. He and all the others should really be the last ones to be afraid of a snake. After all, Spy is not afraid of her either. On the contrary. He even loves her.  
"All right, then."  
Carefully, she wriggles out between the seats and curls up in the passenger seat next to Dante. In fact, this position is much more pleasant.  
She is safe.  
"Ah…? Wwaaaahhhhh! A snake!"  
"I knew it. Ssss…"  
With a surprisingly large force (presumably triggered by the panic), Medic grabs the snake and throws it with a tremendous force through the window of the moving van.  
"SSSSSSSSHHHH!"  
The animals are shocked. The squirrel, however, feels well entertained.  
"Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! Did you see that? Just thrown out the window! Hahahahaha!" The rodent is double up with laughter.  
"Oh dear…"  
"Adelar!" Dante barks. "Snake overboard! Get her back!"  
"Jarrrhh… This reptile means nothing but trouble" growls the white-headed eagle. But no soldier is left behind. With or without limbs. With or without feathers. With or without a beak. With or without...  
"Adelar! Get moving!"  
Scared up by the barking of the Dobermann, the bird of prey spreads its wings and lunges from the roof of the van. His keen eyes discover the reptile between dry desert grass as it writhes in pain. But Compatriot cannot take that into account. If he does not hurry, they could not catch up with the van.  
"Hold on!"  
"Be careful!"  
Compatriot grabs the snake with his big gripping feet and lifts she up in the air. As fast as he can, the eagle flies back. The van has not gotten faster, but not slower either.  
Compatriot's goal is the driver's window. With a targeted burst flight the big bird wants to fly through the this open window into the van. With all the strength that the eagle can muster, it bumps itself up in the air. In panic the snake writhes in its claws.  
"Not that high! NOT THAT HIGH!"  
"Shut up, Big Maggot! And stop moving! Your scales tickle my feet!"  
"Are you ssseriousss?! Jussst don't drop me, you ssstupid poultry!"  
"I won't let you fall."  
"Sss…?"  
"I will let us fall."  
"What…?!"  
 **"A~ttaaaaack!"**  
From ten meters high, the eagle plunges into the deep.  
 **"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**  
Compatriot is like a rocket that will sink a German submarine at any moment.  
The good old times…  
"Veer! Veer!"  
Of course, Medic had noticed the eagle and his unpleasant souvenir and winded the window up within seconds. It doesn't matter if the eagle sees it or not, but it keeps stubbornly aim for the van... and dashed against the glass like a bug.  
The animals inside the van stare wide-eyed at the eagle and the snake which are pressed flat against the outside of the van and finally detached from the airstream.  
Medic had been leaning away of the window the whole time. Now that the eagle and serpent are no longer visible, he gradually relaxes.  
The squirrel had made itself comfortable on the dog's head and is laughing even louder than before. With a skilful head movement, Dante throws the rodent in the air and catches it up with its muzzle, locking it in to silence it. But now it starts to protest loudly. The stick out tail whirls wildly back and forth.  
All eyes are on the dove.  
"My Papa is not afraid of snakes!" Archimedes tries to defend Medic. "He was just...surprised."  
"We cannot leave these two here! Tell Medic to stop the van!"  
"I don't know if I can do that. He probably thinks it's a venomous desert snake that sneaked into the van. If she had not always hidden in front of everyone, my Papa would not react that way."  
"If we have it all over, it will change. But now we have to come up with something, lads."  
Dante drops the squirrel out of her mouth. The little animal falls over the passenger seat and stays on his stomach. It is slobbery from top to bottom.  
"Ewww! Dogs spit! That is so disgusting! Besides, you have a bad breath, you stupid cur!"  
But everyone ignores the squirrel.  
"I could jump out the window and get them."  
"No! Robin flutters from the dashboard onto Dante's muzzle. An anxious face on its face. "Please do not do that! At this speed, you could hurt yourself!"  
"You worry about me?"  
"Of course! We are friends" beeps the little robin.  
Dante is touched by the words of the little birdie. She extends her tongue to kiss the little bird, but it sticks to her tongue. It flutters in panic with its tiny wings until it can finally free itself. Scared Robin stares at Dante.  
"W-were you going to eat me?"  
"Of course not. I wanted to give you a kiss."  
"A…kiss?"  
"You know that dogs lick humans?"  
"Yes… I guess so."  
"Well, they kiss them. In this way we show our affection. We cannot pucker our lips."  
"But you can smile?"  
"I don't know if you can call it that…"  
"Please try it once! I have never seen a dog smile!" The fear from Robin has given way to excitement. He flies back to the others on the dashboard for a better look on Dante's face.  
The Dobermann hesitates. But then she raises her flews and her big, sharp teeth appear.  
"Oh… my… god… That's freakin' creepy!"  
The birds say nothing at first. They are too startled at this sight.  
Dante lowers her flews and asks playfully: "And? Don't I have a nice smile?"  
"Are you kiddin' me?" the rodent exclaims. "That was a veritable hell grimace!"  
"What the…? A squirrel?"  
Robin flies back onto Dante's muzzle and touches her nose with his tip of bill.

"This way birds kiss."  
Dante is touched. Aberdeen watches this scene very closely.  
 _Would Compatriot like it, could he see that? Wait a moment!_  
"We have to come up with something for Compatriot, lads!"  
"HELP!"  
The cry for help comes from the squirrel. Medic had taken it by the tail and lifted it up. He stops the car, opens the driver's door and drops the rodent outside. As soon as it is sitting on the hot desert floor, it wants to jump back into the van immediately, but Medic had already closed the door again. It jumps against the car door and falls back into the dust.  
Then the doctor is moving off.  
"That can't be true…"

"Owowowow! Hothothot!"  
The squirrel jumps from one foot to the other. It does not last a second on this burning hot ground. Now it's here, dancing the dance of the death. No rescue in sight. No place to rest. So it will dance until it falls dead.  
"So I will die like this? Since I would have preferred to be eaten by the snake or these cur!" wails it heartbreaking.  
Speaking of cur... The thick saliva of the Dobermann begins to dry in seconds under the desert sun and the soft, fire-red fur begins to stick and takes the squirrel a little freedom of movement.  
"Great! Now I will die even faster! Oh Ma! Why did you throw me out of home? Now I will never see you again!"  
"Stop whining, rodent!"  
"Hah?"  
In desperation, the squirrel had not noticed the eagle circling above it.  
"Can we give you a ride?" the snake asks playfully.  
"Did you both bump your head on the car door too hard? Of course you'll take me with you! If you let me die here, I will haunt you in your nightmares!"  
"Calm down, cuddly wool. Nobody isss left behind. Jump in my mouth."  
The snake opens its mouth wide. Since a lamb would have fit in it. And behind it the dark pharynx.  
"As if! I'm not that stupid."  
"You would be ssstupid if you did not do it."  
"You just want to eat me!"  
"Didn't you sssay that you would rather be eaten by me than die in the desssert?"  
"That was just so said."  
"Believe me. Only birdsss and their eggsss are on my menu."  
"And why didn't you eat them yet?"  
"Yeah, Big Maggot. Why have not you eaten us yet?"  
"Becaussse firssstly you are too tall and sssecondly you all are malesss and therefore no eggsss. And even those would be too big to eat. At leassst the eggsss of Compatriot and Aberdeen…"  
"You can bet on it!"  
"And what about this robin? That's small enough."  
"And thirdly, thossse ssstupid birdsss are like my family…"  
"Hah! And I always thought snakes were unscrupulous murderers. But you are an absolute sissy. You look weird and disgusting, but inside you're hand-tame."  
"I am a female."  
"What? Well then that's no wonder - Urks!"  
Lightning fast, the tree snake wraps its tail around the squirrel and lifts it in the air.  
"You better don't annoy me! I haven't eaten for two daysss and of all the animalsss here you are right at the top of my menu! Your fur will irritate my ssstomach, but that'sss what it'll be worth to me if I don't have to endure your cheeky mouth anymore!"  
The squirrel wants to answer, but the serpent suppresses this by strengthening its grip and suffocate the mammal.  
"I would like to ssstrangle you."  
"I didn't know you were a constrictor."  
"I am not, you hollow head!"  
"T-the v-v-v-an-!" The squirrel utters with all the power it can muster.  
"What? Ah! Compatriot! Quick! We lossse them!"  
"On my way! Hold tight!"  
"You are holding me – Sssshhh!"  
The eagle bumps into the air.  
"I think I must puke!"  
"Dare you! I'll let you fall!"  
"Shut up, maggots! I have to concentrate!"  
"What are you planning to do? You cannot make it through the window. At mossst againssst it. And even if we make it back into the van, Medic will kick usss out of there again."  
"I will land on the roof."  
"On the roof?! I don't know if you haven't already noticed, but we are here in the desert, with a cursed hot desert sun that bangs uninterruptedly on the roof of the van! If we land there, you will instantly become a grilled chicken, the snake a bratwurst and I become a steak!"  
The eagle starts to laugh. "Son, I was born in the desert! Heat doesn't bother me! That's why my wings are made of steel."  
"I wasss alssso born in the desssert..."  
"Possible. But you've been hiding in the shadows all your life. So you are as soft as the rest of the others."  
"Sss..."  
"Hold on!"  
"You better had do that!"  
"You better had do that, too!"  
"No one would misss you, I'd drop you now, you furry rat."  
"My ghost would haunt you! Urgh!"  
The snake reinforces its stranglehold to silence the squirrel.  
After Compatriot has reached the appropriate height, he makes a nosedive. From the throat of the snake and the squirrel, a scream of horror tries to push its way out, but the wind, which strikes the snake at 100 kilometers per hour, takes its breath. And the squirrel cannot shout simply because the tree snake hardened its grip.  
Quickly, the van is within reach again and with strong wing beats Compatriot makes an upswing and reaches with his powerful claws for the roof rack and settles on it.  
"You crusssh me!"  
"Sorry." The eagle lifts one of its feet and frees the snake from its grip. The reptile loses no time and winds quickly around the large bird body.  
"What are you doing, Big Maggot?"  
"I will cling to you until we reach our goal. The sssquirrel isss right. The roof of the car isss jussst too hot. I would sssuffer bad burnsss."  
"Then just slough yourself."  
"It'sss not that easssy!"  
The rodent was able to free itself from the snake's grip and climbed on Compatriot's head.  
"Great view!"  
"I'm not a lookout tower!"  
"Stay calm, big one. I promise you, you will barely notice me."

"Adelar, is that you?" the Dobermann calls.  
"Positive! And the other two are here, too."  
"Is one of you injured?"  
"We're fine. But it would be nice if Medic getsss a wiggle on ssso we could get down from here. I finally want to go back to the ground."  
"I'm sure we'll be there soon. Hang on."  
Dante turns back to Robin, Archimedes and Aberdeen. "They are fine."  
"I knew Compatriot would do it! He is sometimes a twerp but you can fully build on him in such things."  
"I heard that, parrot!" Compatriot shouts from above.  
"It's not that far anymore, right?"  
"We do not know that. We ourselves have never been to headquarters. But Medic sure knows where it is."  
"But we are driving for quite a while now and the desert is big..."  
"Trust him, dog. We do that too. Besides, apart from that, he's the only one who can help now. Actually, it's perfect, the way it goes. Medic gets kicked before Gray Mann shows up, so nobody has him on-screen. Nothing and no one knows he is on a rescue mission. The element of surprise is on his side. And we are here to support him."  
"Originally it was said we get Medic for supporting us."  
"If he saved everyone, do you think my Papa will be back in the team?"  
"But of course, Archimedes!" the robin beeps confidently. "He has to. I mean, he's going to be the hero in the end. Since it is only natural to take him back. Everything else would be ungrateful."  
"You probably forget something" Dante says. "First, the mercenary business is tough. Since you can't get further with nice things. Gratitude has no value. And secondly, how do you even know that your Medic will be victorious?"  
"I could tell you a thousand things. But the most important are, my Papa can fight, heal, he is a scientist and therefore very, very intelligent" reports the dove with pride swollen breast.  
"And he's crazy" adds the macaw. Archimedes gives the parrot bird a warning look. "I am s-sorry, lad, I-I just wanted to say that makes him more capable and a certain craziness is also healthy."

"Sorry…"

Medic glances over at Archimedes and the other animals. They sit together and, if Medic did not know better, talk to each other. It's like a dovecote in this van.  
His gaze wanders to his lap. The owl still does not move, but the breathing is regular.  
 _Hang in there, my feathered friend. I'll get Mundy out there and then he can take care of you. He knows for sure what to do._  
Seeing him could speed up the owl's recovery. Animals like them have a strong bond with their owners. The same goes for Archimedes and him.  
Hans sighs. He wonders how his other doves are doing. They will not lose their way, after all, they are the former wedding doves. But the desert is rough and full of dangers.  
 _I hope you are fine._

 **Team Fortress 2**

" _We're coming out of here because we're the mercenaries of Mann Co._ " aps Friedrich Spy.  
The three support mercenaries have been trying for minutes to free themselves from their shackles, but all that brings nothing but maltreated skin of their wrists. The ropes are quite thick but they still cut them as well as thin ones.  
"I never claimed to be an escape artist. But if I 'ad my knives, that would be a trifle."  
"In addition, Spook said with We come out of here not only the escape from this room, but from the building. Stage by stage, y'know? And those shackles are the first obstacle. Everything step by step, get it? We're getting out of here one way or another. So stop whining, medicine woman."  
"Pah!"  
"Uh...yes. Thanks, Sniper" But Spy cannot stay serious for long and laughs at Mundy's words.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Well, it's just... Pfffahahaha! You're a Bushman and you call 'im a medicine woman. That's so fitting. Hahaha *grunt* hahaha!"  
"Why are ya laughing at it now? I often called BLU Medic that way."  
"Yes, but now that we are so alone among us 'ere, I realize 'ow funny it is."  
"That's sexist and racist."  
"Says the one who declares Russians as stupid, incompetent people who can do nothing but drink and to wreak everything and everyone."  
"That's the way it is."  
"What about Heavy? You met him, Docteur. And surely you 'ave noticed that 'e's not in the least like the stereotypical Russians in your imagination. In fact, 'e looks a little stupid and his physique could actually scare you but I assure you that 'e is very intelligent and anything but violent. But I think you know that. But you don't want to deviate from your picture of a Russian."  
"That's my business."  
"I think I 'ave to repeat myself. If you stay with us in the future, we 'ave to get along. And that will not work if you stir up 'atred against individual races."  
"I don't stir up hatred, I just despise. That's a difference. Besides, I didn't come here to make friends."  
"Who would have guessed that" Mundy mouths in his nonexistent beard.  
"Do you now understand why we respect Hans so?"  
"Like will to like. I don't have to say more."  
Aiméric gives up. Discussing with their new medic does not do any good. "Okay, let's concentrate on getting rid of these shackles. Of all the things that lie ahead, this is the easiest task."  
"Are you starting to orate again? Why are we still not free then?"  
"As I said, I'm not an escape artist. But what about you, Bushman? Does a nature boy like you not learn 'ow to do that?"  
"In the nature?"  
"Yes. For example, when you get tangled up in lianas in the Australian rainforest."  
"First, I'm too professional to get tangled up in lianas. Second, even if, then I could free myself with my machete. Do I have my machete with me? No. They took all my weapons just like yours."  
In fact, Sniper and Spy often tangled with one another, but at that moment, both provoke this to annoy Friedrich. He groans annoyed and suddenly starts to pull hard on his shackles.  
Mundy and Aiméric turn their heads to the right and left to get a better look at him.  
"Will that works better by force?"  
But Friedrich ignores Spy. Eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, he pulls and tugs at his shackles. It must be painful, but König doesn't make a face. Sniper and Spy watch him so closely that their own liberation has been forgotten. They feel much more fascination than surprise when Friedrich actually succeeds in pulling his red-maltreated wrists out of the loose loops.  
His hands must hurt, the sweat is on the forehead of the strict German, but he loses no time and immediately to deal with the rope around his upper body and legs.  
Spy have to admit that he feels a hint of envy inside him as he watches Friedrich rise from his chair and stretches.  
With a slightly sardonically movement, he turns to face them both. "It seems, gentlemen, you need an advanced training."  
"We are mercenaries. Usually we are not abducted and tied up, but killed."  
"Nevertheless, you should be prepared for all situations."  
"I can't contradict you, Docteur."  
Friedrich begins to untie them. First Spy, then Sniper. When Mundy's wrists are free, he rubs them and quite mockingly remarked: "You're probably an Übermensch, too, eh?"  
"Übermensch?"  
"That's how Hans always called himself."  
"Oh really? That doesn't surprise me. His madness is exceeded only by his arrogance. No, I don't call myself a superman, but if it has needed be, I would have bitten off my hands just to get out of here."  
"Are you alright, Docteur?" asks Aiméric, looking at his wrists. They are bleeding.  
"That's just a small wound. It will heal up quick." He tears off a piece of his coat and wraps it around his wrists. "Let's focus on getting out of here."

Mundy approaches the locked iron door and inspects it. Then he puts both hands on the cold surface and pushes, but it doesn't move a millimeter. Not even then as he exercises more power.  
"Heavy is never there when ya need him."  
The speak of the name of the Russian gives Medic a scornful snort. "Not even this draft horse could have opened this door. I think it's connected to an electrical locking mechanism. Impossible to open it from this side."  
"Ya said we should focus on getting out of here. Why, if ya know it's impossible?"  
"We have to think. That's obvious. I wouldn't have said that if we could just push the door open, am I right?"  
Mundy looks down and scratches his head. His expression changes suddenly. "Hey... where is my hat?! Where are my glasses?!"  
When Spy hears him say that, he also gets a shock and gropes his face. His mask. It's gone. He suddenly feels so naked and defenseless. An unpleasant feeling.  
"Oh my God! Spy! What a sight ya are."  
Aiméric doesn't like Sniper to respond to it but he tries not to show it. "Well, Bushman. I also 'ave a face under my mask, you know?"  
"I always knew ya're two-faced."  
"Not again! You two don't seem like mercenaries but kindergartners."  
"We're just trying to lighten our situation a bit, mate."  
"By constantly diss each other? You are both middle-aged men. Behave that way!"  
"If you want to stay with us, Docteur, you 'ave to put up with it."  
"We will see."

"Hey, I remember... Gray Mann said there's something lurking behind this door that kills us when we leave this room."  
"Maybe a lie so that we behave well?"  
"No. That's unlikely. We know each other long enough to know what the other person is capable of. Gray Mann knows we are mercenaries going through death. Come what may. Therefore, we should not be so stupid as not to take 'is threat seriously. Despite the knowledge that we cannot break out of this room, but with the presumption that we can free ourselves from our shackles, 'e 'as placed the trap at the door. Just in case."  
"Yes, but our data were fed into the respawn. If the trap kills us, it will bring us back to life, correct? Then we will automatically return to the base."  
"That is correct, 'err König. But the distance from our base and this 'eadquarters is great. In other words, it could take 'alf an eternity for us to be revived. And this time could be enough for Gray Mann to be victorious. Speak of the devil and the devil shows up! The others will already fight back. These are all professionals."  
"So this trap is the only way out."  
"Oui. Unless Gray Mann manages to destroy the respawn machine before our escape. Then we should not be killed."  
"You think?"  
"Hey! I have an idea" Mundy exclaims excitedly. "We can get out of here without having to go through this door."  
Friedrich and Aiméric look at each other. Both cannot imagine how that should work. But it doesn't take long for them to understand what he means.  
"You're not talking about… killing each other?"  
"Ya got a better idea, Doc?"  
"We 'ave no other choice. Gray Mann 'ad probably not thought of that possibility."  
"We only have to decide who goes and who stays."  
"Goes and stays?"  
"Well, one of us has to kill the other two so they can go back to base. One has to stay behind. Unless he commits suicide. But the question then would be, how."  
Friedrich massages his temples.  
"So, who of us sends the others back? Spy, ya have a strong karate chop. Ya could easily break our neck."  
"Yes, I could. And believe me, I would love to do that. But I don't think you should go, Sniper."  
Mundy puts his hands in the sides. As if he didn't suspect the reason for Spy's words. "Oh? And why that?"  
"You're just useless against robots, Mon Chéri."  
"And ya are more useful?"  
"Of course. It takes forever to kill a robot with a 'ead shot. But I can disturb their circuits and immobilize them."  
"Then ya're just as useless as me and I are as useful as you are."  
"How do you mean that?"  
"I'm almost sure that Gray Mann also sent out his big robots. It's true that I cannot deytroy them with a single headshot. But if you attach your sapper to them, they will not become completely motionless. At most a little slow. That works for the little robots, yes. But I can also checkmate them with a single headshot. Ya see, you're as useless as I am and I'm as useful as you are."  
Friedrich sighs. If he could, he would kill himself right away. He draws the attention of Spy and Sniper on himself.  
"Medic 'as to go by all means."  
"Yes. He is also the only one of us three who is always cry after for. However..."  
"'owever, we are not sure if we should really send you back, Docteur."  
"Why?"  
"Well, for different reasons. You 'aven't 'ad any experience with Gray Mann and 'is robots. Believe me, when you stand in front of a big robot for the first time, it can be quite overwhelming."  
"I am not afraid of anything or anyone. And what are the other reasons?"  
"Well, you only 'eal sporadically. You tend to go in the direction of a combat medic. And that makes you almost unusable."  
"I heal when it's necessary. Where is the meaning of healing someone who is completely healthy? I can make myself useful with fighting, too."  
"We are together nine classes and eight of them fighting. Six even with heavy weapons. Believe me, this team doesn't need a battle Medic, who perforates the enemies with his syringes and bone saws."  
"Other than that, these weapons are useless against the robots" Mundy adds. "Hans was indispensable because he always knew what to do and how to do."  
"I'm tired of always being compared with Hans."  
"Do you do that because of it? To behave differently in the fight than Hans because you just don't want to be like him?"  
"I AM NOT LIKE HIM. I do what I think is right. As long as nobody is seriously injured, I will fight. They can scream after me as long as they want."  
Friedrich and Aiméric stand close to each other and look each other deep in the eyes. The German is two heads taller than the Frenchman. His eyes are so cold and unfeeling, but his look is definite.

Mundy suddenly starts to laugh. Aiméric and Friedrich look over at him in surprise.  
"What's up with you?" growls Friedrich.  
"Maybe we three are actually useless. We cannot even decide who goes and who stays. Maybe we cannot do more, actually" he just answered.  
"Are you Dumbo?"  
"Dumbo?"  
"Yes, Dumbo. The little elephant who thought 'e could only fly with 'is feather. You're the same now that your 'at and glasses are not on your 'ead and face. Are these things the only thing that makes you a mercenary?"  
"Are ya not too old for cartoons? All right. Then let's just puzzle it out. With rock, paper, scissors."  
"I can't believe it…"  
"Good idea. You cannot avoid it, Docteur."  
"Hmpf!"  
"So. The one who lose twice, kills the others. Alright?"  
"That's ridiculous."  
"You will not believe it, but our old medic has said that many times. However, in a different context."  
"Do you 'ave any scruples, 'err König?"  
"Stop mocking me."  
"Mates! Seriously. The longer we delay that, the safer we can be that we cannot get out of here alive!"  
Friedrich takes a deep breath. He does not like the idea of killing his own comrades, being killed by them, or committing suicide. It just feels so wrong. But that's all part of getting used to it. Some things still cause him some headaches and some things cannot be beaten by illogic. A world in which Hans did indeed fit in perfectly. And that brings Friedrich the decision, especially to stay with Mann Co.! And for that he now has to do what lies far beyond his human and logical mind.  
"All right. Let's get it over with."  
"Excellent. Are we getting started, Bushman?"  
"With the greatest pleasure, Spook."  
"On three. One two Three!"  
Mundy wins with scissors against paper. "That was foreseeable."  
"Just don't be vain. This game is mainly based on luck and not skill."  
"You're just a bad loser. Medic, ya ready?"  
"I have no other choice, do I?"  
"On three."  
"Yes, I know." Friedrich fills the whole room with his bad mood.  
"One, two, three!" And again Sniper wins. This time with stone against scissors.  
"I'll definitely go." Sniper sits back in his chair, arms crossed, and looks expectantly at Spy and Medic. "And who comes with me?"  
"That is not a privilege. Let's just start."  
"One, two, three."  
Friedrich wins with paper against stone.  
"Merde…"  
"I'll think of you when I give the robots a bullet through their head. Now be so good and send me and the Doc back."  
"When you're done, don't forget to get me out of 'ere."  
"No one is left behind" assures König.  
"All right. Who wants first?"  
Suddenly there is a loud crash behind the steel door. The three jerk together as something heavy thunders against the door.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"Are they coming to kill us?"  
"I don't think so."  
It seems like an eternity, until the noise finally subsides and silence dominates again.  
The three mercenaries are not moving and waiting for further outside activities.  
"Scheiße…!"  
Spy and Sniper are listening. They know that voice. And even for Friedrich, this voice is not unknown.  
"Gott, nein."  
And then the door begins to open with the familiar squeaking and etching.

 **Team Fortress 2**

Despite the strong tension in himself, Hans feels knocked up and the desert sun is becoming increasingly unbearable. Some time ago his eyes fell closed. Luckily Archimedes had woken him up, otherwise the van might have rolled over.  
 _Maybe a break would not be a bad idea._  
In the distance something starts to grow slowly out of the ground. At first, Hans does not pay attention to it, thinks it may be something of a mirage. But when he approaches this alleged glare of light and the lettering Mann Co. emblazoned in large letters and in a dominant red on the outer facade of a skyscraper-like building, he realizes that he has finally reached his goal.  
"I did it…" The tiredness and slackness are suddenly gone. Now he has to hide the van and find a way into it. He can simply park the car behind the building, hoping that no cameras are installed anywhere.

The front is surrounded by a wall, next to it are three small houses. As he drives closer, he discovers a railroad track, one end of which leads into one of the aforementioned houses and the other into the infinite desert. Presumably for a freight train that provides Gray Mann with weapons and tools, as well as metal. To build more robots. Where does this material come from?  
At the top of the building, where Gray Mann certainly has his office, spotlights throw their light beams into the sky. They are so bright they can even be seen in broad daylight. At night this has to make an impressive sight.  
Behind the main building, there seems to be a kind of factory connected to the skyscraper with a connecting bridge. There is a treadmill and big machines working tirelessly.  
The picture looks so impressive, but at the same time frightening.

Hans stops the van. He has to think for a moment.  
"OK. I park the van behind the building and try to find a way into it. Without being seen, of course. Then... I have to find out where Spy and Mundy are being held."  
The Doberman next to him suddenly starts to bark.  
"Yes, and of course Friedrich. The building is huge. Where should I start looking? What is the old man is doing with them? Tortures them? What should I do? I have no weapons with me. I am trained in melee combat, but if firearms are to be expected, I will have no chance. Respawn is no longer an option for me. Just a mistake and it's over. How should I proceed?"  
"Coo~"  
"Hmm?"  
Archimedes pushes an object towards to him. Curious, he takes it in hand.  
"Hey... This is Spy's cigarette case!" Ludwig opens it. "But that does not help me much when I disguise myself as one of my former colleagues. Each of us is on Gray Mann's hit list."  
"Coo~" This time, Archimedes brings his master a clock.  
"Yes! Archimedes! You are wonderful!" His dove jumps on his index finger and he gives her a kiss on the head. "What would I do without you?"  
"Coo~"  
"Hey, and what about us?" Aberdeen asks in a slightly offended tone.  
"Do you want a litte kiss from my Papa, too?" Archimedes asks playfully.  
"The kisses are all yours" Dante assures the former wedding dove.  
"Okay, that could work. I'll take the cigarette case with me anyway. Just to be on the safe side."  
Hans starts the van. But he does not drive directly to the headquarters, but makes a big turn. Only at the rear of the building he moves closer. Two big cacti close together are the perfect privacy shield. But there is still a problem…  
Hans looks down at the owl in his lap.  
"What am I doing with you now? It would be irresponsible to let you in here."  
Even with the windows open, the owl might get heat stroke and that would be the final death warrant. But that's not all. What if the van is discovered and thus the owl?  
Or poisonous animals like scorpions, spiders or snakes, like those a short while ago, could get into the car. Or vultures. They can detect injured animals for miles.  
"I'll have to take you with me." Carefully, the former Medic caresses the animal with a finger over its head and back.  
But wait! The same is true for the other animals!  
Overwhelmed, Hans watches the birds and the dog - and they seem to watch him closely.  
The building is certainly cool. Maybe he finds a safe place in there where he can leave the animals and pick them up later. The headquarters is huge. There has to be such a place.  
"All right. You all come with me. But be quiet, okay?"  
 _Strange feeling to talk to a robin, a macaw and a dog…_

Hans gets out and carefully takes the owl, wrapped in his coat, on his arm. The other animals leave the vehicle on his side.  
When the snake notices him, she nudges Compatriot with her nose. "Quick, take me in your beak!"  
"What? Why?"  
"I want to come with you. But if I wringgle after you, I will not be able to keep up with you, and if one of you isss carry me, Medic could ssspot me and throw me away. But you are an eagle. And eaglesss eat snakesss. If you hold me in your beak and I play dead, I can accompany you without danger."  
"Do I look like a snake eagle?"  
"And not even those are real eagles but hawks" adds the squirrel.  
"Now you turn out even asss a sssmartasss? How do you know sssomething like that, anyway?"  
The rodent shrugs. "Was advised."  
"Are not you afraid that I'll bite or swallow you?"  
"Well, I have to rely on it, that you do nothing like that. You'll probably manage that, will you? Now go!"  
Hans frowns in disgust as he notices the eagle and the dead snake hangs across its beak. It must have caught the reptile right away when he threw it out of the window.  
"You didn't waste any time, do you?" Hans sounded a bit too sardonically, but in reality he is glad that Soldier's eagle took care of the snake. And then there's this squirrel again. "And what about you? Are you the dessert? Whatever! I have to hurry up and get my former colleagues out there."  
With the owl pressed protectively against his chest, Hans sneaks up to the building. He's keeping an eye out for any cameras, but he cannot spot any.  
"No cameras...? But the entrance is guarded with security for sure. Archimedes, fly and check that."  
The dove does not waste time and makes its way to the front of the building. She wheels ten meters above the ground and looks around. The entrance consists of a canopy and two sliding glass doors. Through a gap in the 5-meter-high wall to get there, but first, a fence must be overcome. A guardhouse is located between the gap of the wall and the fence. From there, certainly is a wicket gate. If her owner has left that behind, he can approach the main entrance without any danger.  
Archimedes reduces her altitude and takes a look in the entrance area. He seems to be empty. However, two cameras hang over the main entrance. They don't move, seem deactivated.  
First step: Get Papa over the fence.  
Archimedes flies back and reports Hans what she saw.  
"I see. You did well, Archimedes. At home you get a big pile of oats as a reward. Well... whatever our next home will be."  
"Coo~"  
"We can think about that later. I think I'll try the clock." Hans takes it out of his pants pocket and examines it. A big button and six little ones. The screen above is empty. What does that mean?

"Archimedesss, he hasss to presss the left button of the top row and the middle button of the bottom row. And then the big one."  
Hans flinchs when he hears a hiss. The eagle is sitting on the dog's back. The snake in its beak is still lifeless. To make sure it's really dead, he pokes it briefly. The reptile swings lifelessly back and forth.  
 _Must be my imagination. Probably the sun._  
"Don't you want to eat it finally?"  
The eagle sets his head aside.  
"Coo~"  
"Hm? What's going on, Archimedes?"  
"Coo~"  
"Oh…?"  
Hans presses the upper left and middle lower button. After that the big one.  
"Oh my god, it worked! I am invisible! Strange feeling... As if I sink into the ground at any moment... Fascinating!"  
Despite the invisibility, Hans is able to see the clock. A timer has appeared on the small screen. Ten seconds, which are counted down rapidly. What happens if the time is up?  
At zero he becomes visible again.  
"I see. So you cannot stay invisible for all eternity. I never noticed that at Spy. He really cleverly covered that up. But that should be enough."  
Ludwig wears the watch on his wrist over and puts the cigarette case in his pants pocket (a bit difficult if you carry an owl on your arms).  
"Okay. Let's go."

The former mercenary walks around the building, always close to the wall until he reaches the fence. From the corner it is only a few meters to the wicket gate, behind which, according to Archimedes, there is a guardhouse. How should Hans get the guard to open him? Maybe he should climb over the fence? No. Above the fence is an aggressive barbed wire. Besides, that would not have gone undetected anyway. This is the headquarters, after all. Hardly anything in the world is better guarded. Maybe he was already discovered? Just because no cameras are here does not necessarily mean he remains unseen. But there is no alarm siren. And even that does not have to mean anything. The enemy might wait for Hans infiltrated and then get be surrounded by the guards.  
 _That's impossible. Not again. Ever since I had to leave the base, paranoia are constantly haunting me. But when I think about it, it's all more than justified. I am at the headquarters of Mann Co. The seat of Gray Mann. I'm in mortal danger with the knowledge, not to be restored. And on top of that, I have the responsibility for Archimedes and the animals of the others, who are just as mortal as I am._  
Hans looks worriedly at the owl in his arms.  
 _That's the reality. And it has me back._

He reaches the wicket gate and uses the clock once again to be able to look around unmolested. But to his surprise, he realizes that the guardhouse is empty. The entrance seems completely unguarded. But that can not be. His heart starts to beat faster. Was he perhaps correct in his assumption that he was already detected and the guard was withdrawn to set him a trap? But what should he do? Aiméric and Mundy are held in there and he is now the only one who can save them. Come what may. If he is killed anyway, at least he doesn't have to blame himself for not having tried it.  
"Archimedes, fly over and see if the guardhouse is occupied."  
"Coo~"  
And again the dove flaps. Archimedes flies around the house once and looks through every window, but she cannot see anyone. It actually seems to be empty. Yes, it almost seems deserted. Because the interior looks a bit dusty.  
Archimedes reports that to her Papa.  
"Abandoned? That's strange. Can we trust that?"  
"Coo~"  
"If you say that. You did well, Archimedes. All I have to do now is figure out how to get over the fence."  
With one hand he reaches for the fence and shakes it. Locked. Yes. Of course.  
"Verflucht…"

"Why is he not keep moving?" crows the eagle impatiently.  
"We have to cross the fence."  
"Then why don't we just fly?"  
"And how do we get my Papa over there?"  
"It's always the same with these featherless problem makers."  
Contrary to the expectation of all animals, this time Dante doesn't growls at this statement. Calm, she turns her head to her back, where the eagle is still sitting on. "Do not be so strict with us. Not everyone can be a considerable bird of prey."  
When Compatriot hears this, he proudly blows up his chest. "In moments like these we need someone like you. You're the only one who can help us here, Adelar."  
"She's sweet-talking to him" Aberdeen whispers to Robin.  
"I think they make a nice couple" Robin whispers back.  
"The stubby tail is the only one savvy here. Follow her's example!"  
"He is the only one who has no savvy" Aberdeen whispers to Robin.  
"Maybe Dante has a good influence on him?" Robin whispers back.  
"Whispering is not allowed!"  
"And how do ya want to get into the guardhouse, lad? It looks locked."  
"Watch and learn, circus bird!" With these words the eagle flies into the air.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"You're still in my beak?"  
"Did you just forget about me?"  
"That can happen from time to time. Normally, maggots wind."  
"I am not a maggot! Why don't you drop me before you do sssomething ssstupid?"  
And the eagle opens its beak wide and drops the tree snake.  
" **SSSSSSS! CATCH ME! CATCH ME!** "  
"Make up your mind" Compatriot falls behind and skilfully catches her with his beak.  
"You are a birdbrain!"  
"You are really brave to accompany me on my kamikaze mission."  
"What?!"  
"If we die, we go down in history as heroes."  
"You still have not told me what you plan to do!"  
Hans watches the eagle with a bad feeling.  
"Three! Two! One… GO!"  
Compatriot presses the wings to his body and lunges like a rocket from the sky, straight to the guardhouse.  
" **I HATE YOU!** "  
In panic, the snake wraps its body around the neck of the eagle, which begins to gasp, but he doesn't let go of his route and at high speed the bird of prey breaks through one of the windows of the guardhouse.  
"Gott im Himmel!" slips out of Hans' mouth and grabs the fence with one hand while trying to catch a look of the eagle.  
"Did you see that... That was really cool!" the squirrel exclaims enthusiastically.  
"That was not cool at all! The two have never survived!"  
"Oh Adelar…"  
The robin starts to chirp in panic. Archimedes sits frozen on the shoulder of her owner. Her little heart beats painfully against her breast. How could this happen?

After what seemed like an eternity in a state of shock, the wicket gate begins to move and clears the way. Hans loses no time. The door of the guardhouse seems locked, but the concern for the bird of prey gives him the strength to break it open with a powerful kick. Inside, he finds the animal sitting on the control console, unhurt at first sight. He carefully places the owl on a metal table and inspects Soldier's eagle.  
"No bleeding wound, nothing broken?"  
The doctor without medical license spreads one wing, then the other. The eagle likes it although his wings are ticklish.  
"Thank God. You are truly a lucky guy, do you know that?" Hans examines the broken window. A few feathers hang on the remaining glass that still sits in the frame. "Incredible…"  
Dante and the other animals storm the guardhouse to check on Compatriot.  
"Are ya alright, lad?"  
"Don't I look so?"  
"What were you thinking?" barks the Doberman.  
"You said that I'm the only one who can help."  
"Of course! But I meant that you throw a stone or something in the window and not yourself! That's what I had in mind."  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
"Pah! Next time I ask the macaw for help."  
"Are you kidding me? He is not even half as strong as me. I am made of steel!"  
"She was really worried about ya, ya know?" Aberdeen soothes.  
"And Aberdeen and me and Archimedes too!" Robin beeps reproachfully. "And if Sir Hootsalot were awake, he would have worried too."  
"And you?" The eagle turns to the squirrel.  
"Me? I think that was epic! You are not such a bore as I thought."  
"You see?"  
"No one caresss about the opinion of an infantile rodent!"  
The snake comes crawling out from under a cupboard next to the console.  
"I was wondering where you were. Are you all right?"  
"My body feelsss like pudding. But I think I'm unhurt."  
"We both are brothers in war now."  
"Ssstay away from me! Dante, may I piggyback onto you?"  
"Sure. It's not easy to deal with Adelar."  
"The tree snake wiggles around the back left leg of the big dog.  
"And if Medic sees you?"  
"It's fine for me! You are a suicide bird! Who would be able to handle you?"  
"Pfft! You are not birds, after all. So can't understand that! Am I right, Archimedes?" No answer. "Where is he?"  
"She" corrects Aberdeen the eagle.  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
"Archimedes, Medic and Sir Hootsalot have continue. Let's go, lads!" The animals follow them outside. Except for the squirrel and the eagle.  
"The cupcake and his sugar glaze have just gone on" the eagle babbles to itself.  
"I think you're cool! They all have no idea. You're a real war hero and comrade-savior. May I fly on your back?"  
The eagle looks at the squirrel with a stern look. "How much do you weigh?"  
"Less than a dog."  
"Do you have fleas?"  
"No."  
"Well, all right."  
"Nice!"  
Quick and enthusiastic, the rodent climbs the raptor's back and flies with him to the others. They are all standing in front of the entrance to the main building. Compatriot settles on Dante's back.  
Hans views the cameras above the entrance. They look disabled. No movement, no red light, just nothing. There are no movements behind the glass doors either. If he did not know better, Ludwig would suspect the building is deserted. But it would be more likely to assume that the Armageddon is coming tomorrow.

Hans is startled when he realizes that he is visible again. He had not noticed. That's why he was so confident in front of the cameras...  
But that doesn't matter. The cameras are off. However in the future he should be more careful.  
"Well? Shall we?"  
Almost reluctantly Hans and the animals enter the foyer. Empty. No living soul in sight.  
That cannot be…  
On the wall to his left is a counter that seems to have been unoccupied for some time. At each corner are large potted plants that are already withering.  
Two elevators next to each other and a staircase in the rear part of the entrance hall lead to the upper floors. A double door to his right seems to lead into a sort of assembly hall. Hans takes a look inside of it. Empty, of course. Everywhere are expensive-looking chairs and settees. He puts the owl down on one of the these settees. This place seems safe. Here he can leave the animals and go in search of spy and sniper. And the high backrest protects them from the burning sun that shines through the large windows.  
"Archimedes, you stay here, too."  
"Coo~"  
"Since Saxton Hale has lost Mann Co. to Gray Mann, the HQ seems to have changed a lot. I'm pretty sure nobody will come here. You are safe here and you will not move, understood?"  
The animals look at him with their head on the side.  
"I'm counting on you, Archimedes."  
"Coo~"  
And so Hans returns to the foyer and closes the double door behind him. The animals stay alone.

"What do you think, how long he will take?" asks Robin.  
"Hard to say" Aberdeen replies. "The building is huge. If he would let us help, the search would go faster."  
"We _will_ help him."  
"What? Archimedes? It's out of character for you to be disobedient."  
"Papa is in danger here. Something is wrong."  
"The dove is right" agrees Dante. "Something is in the air. And I don't like it. So we should decide who stays with the owl and the rest should go. I think that the robin and the squirrel should stay."  
"Nope! When the eagle leaves, I'll come with you!"  
"You were jussst a millssstone around our neck."  
"And you would be more useful, you miserable creeper?"  
"Sssnakesss are naturally ussseful animalsss becaussse we eat dissseassse-transssmitting and annoying rodentsss!"  
"I've always wondered what kind of snake ya are."  
"A tree sssnake. I've sssaid that a thousssand timesss!"  
"Alright, lad. But what exactly kind tree snake? Are ya a natter or a mamba or something?"  
"Uuh…"  
"Oh my God! You don't even know what kind of a snake you are? Ahahaha!" The squirrel doubles up with laughter.  
"Ssshut up! I wasss born in captive, okay?"  
"So you lied when you said you were born in the wilderness!"  
"I wasss embarrasssed."  
"Ya don't have to be embarrassed. I was born in captivity too. Never mind."  
"Me too" Archimedes says.  
"I was not born captive, but I was captured when I was very young."  
"And you, Dante?" jokes Compatriot in a serious voice.  
"Very funny. Now I think the robin, the squirrel and the snake should stay here."  
"NO!"  
"Okay, no problem. Me and Robin stay here and take care of Sir Hootsalot" offers the Ara. "Is that okay with you, Robin?"  
"Agreed!"  
"Very well. Then let us go now. Dante, are you opening the door, please?"  
"Sure."  
With ease, the Doberman stands on the hind legs and presses with her big paws the handle down.  
"Okay, we will try to hurry."  
"Be careful!" Robin chirps anxiously. "Please, Archimedes…"  
"Don't worry. We'll be back sooner than you think, and then we'll go home together."  
And with that they have disappeared through the door.

"Don't worry, lad. Dante and Compatriot are with them. Nothing can go wrong."  
"Compatriot? Are you sure?"  
"Well, he is a chaotic, but loyal and strong."  
"You're right, Aberdeen." The robin looks at the sleeping owl. "I envy Sir Hootsalot a little bit. When he wakes up, it's all over. I just hope he will not be in pain."  
"I hardly believe that. After all, he was medicates by Medic. He is the best doctor in the world."  
"But he is not a veterinarian?"  
"Those who can heal people without a license, don't need a veterinary license, either."  
"I guess you're right. As always. You are so clever, Aberdeen~ After all, you can also imitate the human language. That is very impressive."  
"Thanks, Lad." The macaw's chest swells with pride.  
"Will you teach me that? Then I can finally talk to Misha! Oh, how exciting!"  
"Oh uh... I think that will not be possible. Only parrots can speak human language."  
"Oh…"  
"But to comfort ya, it's not really speaking. It's more repeating things. I pick up the words my owner says and repeat it. **KA-BOOM!** is my favorite word."  
Robin jumps startled. "I see. It's still enviable."  
"I envy ya, too."  
„What?! For what? I'm nothing special, just a robin."  
"Of course ya are. Ya have such a beautiful red. I wish I had a nice red throat like ya."  
"R-really?"  
"Of course. Red is one of my favorite colors. Especially when it shines so beautifully."  
"Oh..." Robin hides his face behind one of his little wings to hide the blush in his face.  
"I also like this red." Aberdeen puts a wing around the robin and presses it against his body. "I like you, little one."  
"I like you, too, Aberdeen~"  
The two sit close together and watch over Sir Hootsalot, waiting for the others return.

"How did you actually meet Tavish?"  
"Haven't I told it yet? It was a funny story."


End file.
